Ghost
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: Invisible to everyone except you. Fiery passion. I love a Pyromaniac. PyroxOC. Sequels: Spectre and Phantom.
1. The Beginning Of A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men characters I only own Claire and that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Freak!" someone yelled, throwing paper balls at me as I walked down the corridor. People would avoid me or just point and whisper. They were scared…scared of me; of mutants, of everyone that was different. The harsh truth they hated me just because I had a mutation, a power that they didn't understand and they wouldn't let me forget that any day.

"Go burn in hell mutant!" someone else jeered. Day after day I would get threats off people that used to be so friendly towards me and it all changed because I told her. My best friend or rather ex-best friend, you see a year ago I found out I had these powers…at first all I did was turn invisible, but then I started to be able to move light objects with my mind, and now I can from time to time read what people are thinking. The mind reading thing isn't as advanced as the invisibility and…what do you call moving objects with your mind? Anyway a few months ago I told my ex-best friend about these powers, at first she just laughed and told me I was only trying to make myself seem more exciting, but when I showed her what I could do, she screamed and ran out the house, leaving me to look shocked at her reaction. Luckily Ronny and my parents were out shopping, I still haven't told them, and I never think I will because they absolutely hate mutants. But Bobby knew then again we are twins, he also has powers but they are totally different from mine, as he can freeze things.

Anyway back to now; after I retrieved my books from my locker, which now was covered in paper with horrible messages written on them, I trudged to history class dodging the projectiles that were thrown in my direction. The teachers were another nightmare even they were afraid of what I could do, they would never pick me to answer a question even if I was the only one with a hand up. So I just sat at the back taking notes quietly even doodling sometimes since they never cared if I handed my book in and if I did it was never marked so was there even a point in me doing the work? Well only for my gain in knowledge. History passed on as usual; world war 2, everyone ignoring me unless they looked my way and then whispered something to the person sat next to them or in front of them.

English class came and went in the same manner as history class except for of course there were no Nazis or wars, but now it was break. I darted out the classroom as fast as my feet would carry me, dodging everyone in my way. I carried on running until I was at the very back of the yard where I preferred to sit away from everyone else and away from their gazes. I pulled out my journal and vigorously about the days events, now and then I would have to stop, to stop myself from crying. There was several things I didn't want everyone to see and on thing was crying.

"Claire?" someone said, interrupting my thoughts, but I knew that voice anywhere. Bobby my twin brother…though he was older by 6 minutes…we aren't identical twins either as many have asked when I said I have a twin brother.

"Hi Bobby." I greeted, closing my journal and stashing it back in my bag. Then giving Bobby a big hug. Everyone else didn't know he was a mutant, they just said 'oh he's family, he's probably used to her being a mutant.'

"Threatening notes again?" he asked as he pulled out one that he had taken from my locker. It was a particularly nasty one depicting how they would kill me using nothing but a few pens and a T.V remote…I'd give them 5 points for creativity though. I nodded meekly at him and he sighed.

"Why don't we tell the head or something to make this stop?" he stated, I shook my head. I knew nothing would happen, I'd probably be expelled and then mum and dad would find out and then I'd probably be disowned and then die out on the streets.

"You know nothing will happen. They just hate us because we're different. And I don't want mum or dad to find out." I whispered as a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks, Bobby brought me into a big hug as I sobbed into his chest.

"There's got to be somewhere, where mutants can be themselves and be treated kindly." Bobby whispered. " And when we find that place we're going to leave this place behind. I promise."

The bell went just as he finished his mini speech and so we trudged grudgingly back into our concrete hell.

Another few hours and it was the end of school, I was so relieved to be going home away from all the horrible things in this crap hole. I sprinted out the gates, grabbed Bobby and ran the rest of the way home dragging Bobby behind me. As we arrived back home we found an unfamiliar black Audi in the driveway along with our beige coloured land rover.

"Hey, have you seen that car anywhere before?" I asked as we slowed down to a walking pace. He shook his head as we opened the door to the house. As we took off our shoes mum ushered us into the living room where dad was talking to two men. The first was a wise looking man in a wheelchair, the second was younger than the first with brown hair and some funky looking sunglasses…Who wears sunglasses indoors? Maybe he's blind?

'I assure you Claire that Scott is not blind.' a voice spoke in my mind. I stared at the man in the wheelchair could he read minds?'I am telepathic.' the voice replied.

"Bobby, Claire. Professor Xavier and Professor Summers want to talk to you about an offer of a place at a school." Dad explained, I looked back at Bobby who looked totally confused, he looked at me and I just shrugged I was as confused as he was. But never the less we sat down on one of the couches opposite them, mum sat down next to dad.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier school of gifted youngsters. This is one of the teachers at the school Professor Scott Summers." He greeted. "I am offering the both of you places at the school."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and that Claire doesn't look like she's going to be a 'Mary Sue' character…if she is please tell me and I'll change it. Anyway hope you enjoyed. The plan is that this starts before the first X-Men movie and probably ends after the 3rd but it may go on a bit after the 3rd so you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and if you can please review it helps a lot even if it is to do with grammar. Thanks see you soon! ^_^


	2. Jubilation Lee

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Claire. Enjoy!

* * *

"I am offering you a place at my school, Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." he announced. Mum was elated as was dad that we had been accepted because we we're gifted.

"That's excellent! Is it near Boston?" Dad asked, I inwardly grimaced hopefully not, I wanted to get away from all the idiotic horrible people and all the hateful things they say.

"No, the school is just outside of New York, near Salem Center." he explained. "Now no to be impolite, but could you leave this room Mr and Mrs Drake while I talk to Robert and Claire alone."

They looked at us, we just looked back at Xavier as they got up and left the room.

"If you need anything just shout us ok." Mum said as she left the door.

Xavier gestured to Scott who fished around in a bag and produced two leaflets which he gave to us. I opened it and read a bit before Bobby slightly elbowed me to bring me back into the room.

'Now this school is not for what you may call an ordinary gifted person, but it is for those who are incredibly gifted with powers beyond some people's comprehension. It's a school where mutants are safe from hatred and abuse. It is up to you whether you tell your parents that you are mutants or you could let them believe the school is like any ordinary boarding school. If you accept we shall see you in two weeks time. I will explain to your parents about how the school works now.'

We nodded and Xavier motioned for Scott to bring back our parents while smiling at us. I was overjoyed to finally get out of my hell of a school. Professor Xavier explained that we could come and visit as often as we like, however they couldn't come to see us because the other students who have no family may feel lonelier and then run away. He also went over the boring school stuff saying all the subjects we'd be studying and that we wouldn't miss out on a good education. When they left mum whipped up our favourite for tea: her own take on a classic pizza, each slice had a topping that someone loved for example on Ronny's there was ham and pineapple. It was a celebratory meal kind of thing because mum and dad were both ecstatic that we were accepted into a very prestigious school.

Two weeks later

"Have you got everything?" mum asked as dad helped Professor Summers with our cases. We both nodded as we picked up our backpacks. I knew she was going to start crying any minute and I was hoping it wasn't going to set me off. She hugged us both for a very long time as if we were not going to come back or the world was going to end when we left here. She let go of us tears rolling down her face she grabbed a handkerchief out of her pockets and started to dab at her eyes. Ronny had been forced from his bed way earlier than usual…well it was six in the morning, and he wasn't happy about it, but I still gave him a hug which he returned and Bobby gave him a high-five. The car was packed and Scott had already got into the driver's seat ready to get going, so we gave dad a quick hug and then piled into the back of the car with bags in hand. Bobby who was sat on the side nearest to the house so he opened the window, I leaned over and we both waved.

"Bye!" We shouted, mum was still tearful even dad was tearing up Ronny just looked extremely tired as he waved lazily nearly falling asleep in the process. The last two weeks haven't been as bad, I ignored all the threats and horrible notes left for me, nothing could get the smile off of my face, I think it even annoyed a few people to see me so happy as they would shout 'why the hell are you so happy freak?' But nothing and I mean nothing could get my happy mood down. I was happy to leave all the horrid people behind in this city but I was sad to leave my family behind, but I had Bobby so that made it better and we wouldn't be afraid of our parents finding out what we really are. We'd finally found a place where mutants could be mutants and not be hated for it.

I watched as the trees and houses flew by as we travelled through the rest of the suburbs until we finally left Boston, I wondered what would happen when we got there, would people be friendly? Would I make friends quickly? Would the teachers be nice? Too many questions were running through my mind so I decided I try to get some more sleep so I wouldn't be grumpy when I got there.

4 Hours later

I felt someone prodding me in the ribs with a finger so I hit their hand away and then tried to get back to sleep. But the hands came back and they were tickling me and so I couldn't get back to sleep and woke up laughing and giggling.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed, he sat there laughing at my sudden out burst.

"Sorry it's the only way to wake you up." he said holding up his hands trying to act innocent. Scott interrupted our little mini 'fight'

"We'll be here in a few minutes." he announced. After about ten minutes we came up to a large mansion. It looked amazing the gardens were beautiful, all different types of flowers growing. And the courtyard was like a courtyard out of a movie. Scott collected our things and generously carried them up to the mansion entrance hall. He then lead us to an office that must belong to Xavier as he was already there reading a book that he placed back on the shelf as we entered the room. Two more people entered the room, one was a red headed woman the other a silver haired woman both looked quite young, but weren't our age. Xavier introduced them as Professor Ororo Munroe and Dr Jean Grey.

After that we were given a tour of the school by Scott he showed us; the classrooms, the basketball courts, swimming pool, the cafeteria, the stable house, the lake, and finally the dorms. Scott then showed us exactly where our dorm rooms and he even brought up our cases for us, my room was on the 1st floor and Bobby's was on the 2nd.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room, I didn't know whether or not I had a roommate, but I found out soon. Sat on the bed opposite the door was a girl around 15 or 16 years old, she had black hair and I guessed she had an Asian background due to how she looked and since she was talking on the phone in Chinese. I waved at her as I walked in and plonked my case down on the other bed and then went back to close the door. When I returned to my case she had finished her phone call.

"Hi I'm your new roommate. The name's Claire Drake" I said smiling at her a she stood up placing the phone in her jean's pocket and helped me put some of the clothes into the wardrobe.

"Hiya! I'm Jubilation Lee but everyone calls me Jubilee" she said trying to shake my hand while holding a pile of shirts. "So what are your powers?"

I smiled as I focused on the make-up bag in my case and moved it to the nightstand, when it was on the table I decided I would turn invisible and visible.

"And I'm slightly telepathic, but it only comes on from time to time." I added.

"Awesome! That's really cool I wish I could turn invisible then I could totally spy on some of the fitties round here!" we both fell into a fit of laughter at this.

"Well I can turn you invisible if you hold onto me while I'm invisible." I said while trying to hold in some of the giggles that were dying to get free.

"Ooo! We'll have some fun this year!" she laughed winking at me, which just sent me into more giggles. After a good couple of minutes we had clamed back down and were trying to get to unpacking.

"I forgot to tell you my powers! Sorry got totally side tracked anyway I can create what I call 'fireworks' but if you want the scientific name for it they're called energy plasmoids. Watch!" she said as her hands glowed orange and multi-coloured small balls of energy formed and made a crackling bang before disappearing.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I exclaimed, she giggled as she helped me put some stuff into the bathroom ensuite.

"Hey you met any of the other students yet?" she asked as she plopped herself back on her bed as I pushed the case under my bed and sat down.

"No I only know you and my brother. We both just got here this morning." I explained, she nodded then thought for a while before jumping up and pulling me into a hug. She then let me go and flopped back onto her bed.

"So that makes me your first friend her!" she exclaimed. "No scratch that we're best friends!""Totally" I agreed nodding.

"We need a totally cool secret best friend handshake." she announced, so we thought about this secret handshake, and finally agreed on:

Two high fives

Knuckle touch

Then finally shoulder bump

"What time is it?" she suddenly asked. I looked at my phone.

"12" I replied, she jumped up on her feet and grabbed my arm linking it with hers.

"Let's go get some lunch!"

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Again if you can and want to please review I don't mind what ever you want to say even if it is do you like oranges? XD that's a question I keep asking people who know me…they get really annoyed anyway! Ciao!


	3. Did You Want This Apple?

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and now Joe

We arrived in the cafeteria in a couple of seconds, even though I'd already seen it before it looked totally different with loads of people in it. Jubilee stopped at a table the far side from the door near the windows over looking the gardens. At first it was just the two of us eating and chatting about anything and everything. She told me all about her life before the school, when she was very little up until the point where her parents were murdered. I felt really sad when she told me that.

"Ladies, may I accompany you?" someone asked. I couldn't see them at first since they were stood behind me, but I swivelled round to come face to face a scrawny, tall, greasy blonde boy. Jubilee did not look happy at the presence of this boy and I was not too pleased either.

"What do_ you _want slime ball?" she yelled, blue electricity surged up and down her arms.

"Just thought you and your _adorable _friend here needed some _company _if you get my drift." he said, smiling a smile that made my skin crawl and raising his eyebrows in a provocative manner. He was definitely someone I didn't want to hang out with.

"The name's Joe by the way." he smirked down at me. I didn't have to be telepathic to know what was going through his mind. Another boy appeared behind Joe; he looked very muscular, he could break me in two, but I don't think he would as he looked a very kind boy.

"Everything alright here Jubilee?" he asked, smiling at both me and Jubilee.

"Piotr you couldn't move _him _away from us could you?" she asked. He nodded and picked up Joe in one arm and walked to through the cafeteria door.

"That's Piotr. He's a really sweet guy and if I do say so myself he's quite a hunk!" she giggled, only to be interrupted by someone throwing some paper onto the table. I looked behind me to find a brown haired boy in a brown leather jacket clicking a lighter on and off.

"Who's a hunk?" he asked.

"Not you John," Jubilee scoffed. To which he simply grunted something that was incomprehensible and sat down next to me. He gathered up the papers he had thrown onto the table beforehand and took an apple that Jubilee had bought with the rest of her lunch.

"John!" she shouted, the blue electricity came back again. John however just laughed and took a bite out of the apple.

"Calm down, you don't even like apples," he said, while taking another bite.

"Yeah, I know. But I could have given it to her." she replied, pointing at me. Great. Just what I need to be brought into an argument. John looked at me, something in his eyes told me that he loved trouble.

"Did you want this apple?" he asked. Was he honestly asking me this? I have no clue what I should say. Should I say yes? But then would that make things worse? Then again if I said no that could make things go downhill too.

"Idiot! Don't bring her into this!" she hissed, he simply shook his head and looked back at me.

"Did you want this apple?" he asked again. Damn it I hate being put on the spot!

"Err…No I didn't want the apple. Already got one," I replied, holding up the apple I had.

"See. You Don't want it, she doesn't want it. Problem solved." he declared, taking another bite.

"You know sometimes, you really are an asshole!" she grumbled. He just raised his eyebrows and finished off the apple, chucking it into a nearby bin.

"By the way this is Claire my new roommate and best friend." she announced, shovelling salad onto a plastic fork. He looked back at me holding out his hand for me to shake I presumed, so I held out my hand and shook his. He seemed a nice guy, even if he did look like he would get into a lot of trouble. Not to mention he was quite good looking.

"I'm John Allerdyce." he said, I smiled I was finally fitting in somewhere. I hoped if this was I dream I would never wake up.

"I'm Claire Drake." I said releasing his hand and returning back to my salad.

"Heard you also have a new roommate, is it true?" Jubilee inquired with a mouthful of lettuce. John pointed over to the dinner queue.

"He said he wanted to get our lunch. Before you start yelling at me, saying I should go and get my own lunch, it was his idea and I gave him money." he answered holding is hands up innocently. Before taking out his lighter and flipping open and closed over and over again. A couple a minutes went by and his roommate joined our table giving John; a sandwich, soda and another apple. I looked up to see that John's roommate was none other than Bobby. But before I could say hi or anything to him, the argument over the apple resurfaced again.

"Right, what was the point in taking _my _apple, when you got him to buy you one?" Jubilee asked angrily, he just smirked.

"You two weren't going to eat it. Case closed." he simply replied picking up his sandwich.

"Well I could have given it to Piotr or your new roommate as a welcome to the school present." she retaliated, pointing her fork as if it were a weapon at John.

"Bobby would you liked to have had an apple as a welcome present?" John asked, everyone looked at Bobby who had just taken a bite out of his sandwich. A little bit of tomato was hanging out of his mouth, but he quickly ate the piece of sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm not an apple lover, but I would have accepted if anyone had offered." he replied, at this point Piotr had joined the table.

"Calm down, whatever you two are bickering about, just drop it now." he said as he peeled an orange. The two stopped immediately at once grumbling 'ok' or 'fine'. "Are you going to introduce me to your roommates or am I going to?" Jubilee automatically went into a happier mood.

"Claire meet Piotr. Piotr meet Claire." she said as I reached over John to shake his hand.

"Bobby, Piotr. Piotr, Bobby." John introduced with his mouth full of apple. Bobby shook his hand too. For once I had friends again, even if they did argue frequently, but we were friends.

"Oh and Bobby meet; Miss full of sunshine, Jubilation Lee." John announced, laughing at the look on Jubilee's face. I even had to stifle some giggles at the look of death that she gave John.

"Just call me Jubilee," she greeted. "Nice to meet you. This is…"

"Claire. I know we're brother and sister." Bobby said, finishing Jubilee's sentence. Jubilee looked very surprised, she looked at me for confirmation. I simply nodded and she started to look between the two of us and then clicked on seeing the resemblance. John on the other hand just stared at me for a bit then looked at Bobby who nodded. What had he said to John about me?"Now I know where I've seen you before!" he declared, I looked suspiciously at Bobby, who just picked up his sandwich and looked out the window.

"What do you mean? Where have you seen me before?" I questioned, he pointed at Bobby.

"They were good pictures of you." he said.

"Robert Drake!" I yelled.

Author's notes: Hope you liked it! I hope it doesn't sound too OCC tried not to and don't ask why I had them fight over an apple, I just couldn't think of what else they could do really. I couldn't think of any existing student that would really be a kind of Marcus Flint character I suppose. So I came up with some random guy called Joe who I think will have powers to do with slime. I've just realised now that I should have had them arguing over an orange, but it's too late now to go back and change it now since it's written about twenty times that John takes a bite out of an apple. But I did get an orange in with Piotr peeling one…man I really need to get over this fruit obsession, I guess I should change my pen name from finalfantasyobsessive to fruity obsession. Anyway if you can I would appreciate if you could review. Ohh and if anyone has any ideas about the pictures that Bobby has shown John could you please let me know, I'm not entirely sure what I should say what she was doing or wearing…or not wearing in them xD. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Ciao! ^_^


	4. Maths And 20 Questions

Disclaimer: You already know what I own and don't

* * *

"Robert Drake!" I yelled.

"I didn't show them to him. He just found them!" he said, holding his hands up. "And he hasn't seen all of them I swear."

"There's more?" John inquired, eyebrows raised. Hopefully the ones he has seen, are not the ones from last year's holiday in California. Wait why would Bobby even have the pictures…I am almost always wearing very short shorts, tank tops and swimsuits…I don't think he'd have them…or would he? Oh please god tell me he hasn't got those with him. While thinking why in hell Bobby would have pictures of me half naked I suddenly realised that I was starting to hear other thoughts. They weren't mine which meant my telepathy had started to show itself again. Just in time too.

'Bobby, which pictures did he see?'

'Err…now don't get mad with me…plus remember I'm also in those pictures…last year's holiday to California…I swear he hasn't seen the one where your wearing that white tank top just after that water fight…'

'BOBBY!'

'They weren't that revealing I promise…'

The bell went interrupting our little telepathic fight as Jubilee pulled me away from the table dragging me out of the cafeteria by the forearm.

"See you boys in five." she yelled, as we exited the room and ran up the stairs. She pulled me into our room, she then rifled through her bag as I pulled my messenger bag off the back of the bathroom door. I turned back round to see her standing with two identical notebooks each with a matching pen.

"Here, a welcome gift." she said handing me one of them. "They told me I was getting a new roommate two weeks ago. So I decided to get you something and I knew they weren't going to tell you that you needed a notebook."

"Thanks you're the best!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Oh by the way, what were the pictures of you that the boys were talking about at lunch?" she asked as she put her notebook into a bag.

"Err…they're from a family holiday last year…and well basically I'm wearing…well…" I said blushing. She caught on though.

"Revealing swimsuits etcetera?" she asked, as she locked the door. I nodded, my blush deepening.

"Oh dear, John is never gonna let you forget he's seen those." she said shaking her head. " Why does your brother half pictures like that of you anyway?""I honestly don't know." I replied, as we turned the corner and descended the stairs.

"What time is it?" she asked, I looked down at my watch.

"1:00" I answered, she then sighed in relief, which just confused me more. "Why?""Cyclops hates it if you're late to his classes." she replied. Who was Cyclops? That's not Scott is it?

"Who's that?" I questioned, as we turned a corner, dodging some people who had obviously just finished lunch and were trying not to be late to class.

"Ah, forgot to tell you. Right, Cyclops is Professor Summers and Professor Munroe also goes by the name of Storm." she answered.

She then explained about the X-men; Professor Summers, Professor Munroe and Dr Grey are part of a group that keep the peace between mutants and humans. They are idolised by the students of the school as someday we could become members.

We arrived in the classroom a good five minutes early, and thus got to choose where we sat. We sat at the desk next to the windows, second row from the back. Each desk was in twos, I sat next to the window and Jubilee had the aisle. Piotr came in with who I could only presume was his roommate, and sat at the desk adjacent to ours. Two girls; one with blonde hair and glasses, the other was shorter with red hair sat at the desk in front of us. The rest of the class started to file in taking up the rest of the seats, by now there was only two desks left, the one behind us and one on the far side of the room. There was still no sign of Bobby or John yet, and that's when we spotted him. Joe. He must have spotted the desk behind us and smiled that creepy smile before he started to try and get over to it before someone else did.

"Oh hell no!" Jubilee whispered. "I am not sitting in front of slime boy!"

But before Joe could even reach our row, someone pulled the chair back making that really horrible screeching sound. We both turned round and to our relief we didn't see Joe's mate, but Bobby and John. We both sighed.

"Thank god for your timing!" she sighed. Joe looked completely devastated and quite angry as he walked slowly to the only free seat on the other side of the room.

"Happy to see me?" John asked, smirking. Jubilee tried hitting him but failed as he dodged her arm swipe.

"No idiot! Just relieved that slime boy didn't get those seats." she replied, John's smirk immediately left his face.

"What's he been doing? Benn bothering either of you two?" he asked, I was surprised even though I had only known him for what an 1 hour he just didn't seem the person who would care for a person he'd only met an hour ago…then again he knew Jubilee for god knows how long. I just thought John would laugh or joke about the whole thing maybe.

"Well isn't that nice. John caring about the two of us, ay Claire?" she replied, he frowned and I slightly nodded my head.

"Jubilee." he said . His tone was deadly serious.

"Ok, Ok sheesh. He tried his luck flirting with this one." she answered pointing at me, Bobby now looked serious…the again protective brother thing.

"And what happened?" John asked, however Professor Summers ended the conversation by starting the lesson. Jubilee mimed to John that she'd tell him what happened later. Maths how I hate thee…seriously I thought I'd left all the boring subjects back in Boston. Jubilee helped me out a lot she was like a maths genius. She also helped Bobby who was having trouble with quadratic equations. The lesson finished and we gathered up our things to go to the next lesson. Bobby, Piotr and Jubilee were heading to ethics and me and John were going to business and economy. This should be fun.

"Make sure you get her there on time!" Jubilee warned him as she disappeared round the corner.

"She always thinks I'm going to be late for lessons. it's a right pain in the arse!" he whispered as we carried on down the hall way. "And the only reason I'm late to lessons is because I can't stand her whining about her life."I tried not to laugh after all she was my roommate and new best friend, and of course I'd only known her for a couple of hours. We arrived in the classroom a whole 20 minutes early since for no apparent reason the lesson started 20 minutes later than the previous one…they really need to sort out the timing between lessons. Professor Munroe turned round as we opened the door and she looked totally surprised.

"John your early for once." she said, as she finished placing textbooks on each of the desks. Like Professor Summers' class the desks were in twos.

"All thanks to this girl." he replied putting his hands on each of my shoulders, and directing to me towards the desk at the back next to the windows. He then pulled out the chair in the aisle for me to sit in. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down an placing my new notebook down on the table and my bag under the desk. John then sat in the chair nearest the window.

"Well I hope this is a frequent occurrence John and that you don't start to make yourself and Claire late." she said, going through a door which I assumed was a stock cupboard.

"So what are your powers?" I asked. John took out his lighter, flicking it on and then took the flame into his hand. The flame then turned into a small fireball before he closed fingers and extinguished the fire.

"That answer your question?" he asked, I nodded. "What are your powers?"

He kept flicking the lid of the lighter, opening it and closing it. I concentrated on it, moving it from his grasp to place it on the table. While I had his attention I turned invisible for a minute before turning visible again.

"And I'm partially telepathic too." I said smiling at him. He smirked.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I tried to cover the slight blush and focus but I couldn't read his mind.

"No it only works from time to time." I replied, he leaned back against the wall.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked. Do I really want to know? But then again if I say no I'll be wondering all day. Oh but what if it's something really bizarre or a joke I just wouldn't get? So I nodded. He leaned forward, pushing some stray strands of brown hair away from my ear.

"I'm thinking that you're too sweet, cute and innocent to be true." he whispered, making me blush even more. The rest of the class started to file in by this time. I barely know John and I think I'm already starting to fall for him. What should I do? And then it struck me…20 questions!"How about we play a game of 20 questions?" I asked, he seemed to think for a while.

"Sure, you go first." he said as he returned to leaning against the wall. There was still 15 minutes to go till the start of the lesson may as well kill some time.

"Favourite colour?"

"Red"

"Favourite film?"

"Reign of fire.""Favourite food?"

"Chinese.""Do you like oranges?"

"Yes""Where's your dream place to go on holiday?""The Caribbean.""Lucky number?"

"10""Star sign?"

"Scorpio""Favourite animal?""Wolf"

"Favourite T.V show?"

"Scrubs""Cats or dogs?""Dogs."

"Attention please." Storm interrupted our little game, starting the lesson.

"We'll continue this later." he whispered. I nodded opening my notebook.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello again! Hope you liked it! Review if possible I love to hear from people even if it is why do you hate maths? Simply answered that: my teacher is a right arse she can't teach and she dresses like a slut. Anyway hope you liked it please tell me if it sounded a little to cliché also if the school sounds a little square because it felt like I was writing 'turning the corner.' over and over again. Anyway I think that's all I've got to say. Ciao!


	5. Confrontation And A Kiss

Disclaimer: you already know!

* * *

The class was…well to be blunt really boring and to top things off guess who had the desk nearest to where I was sitting? Yes Joe, and he kept staring at me as if he could undress me with his eyes. Oh please don't tell me he has X-ray vision! I shivered pulling my cardigan closer to myself, I noticed John look over at me before looking out the window, hopefully he would notice why I was feeling uncomfortable before turning invisible and that would probably get me into trouble somehow. I hoped that he would just get it into his greasy haired head that I was not interested in the least and that his staring would cease. But no! He now pulled out some paper before scribbling a message and sliding it over my desk. I looked at and shivered yet again this guy was creepy, I edged further towards John almost onto his lap. And handed him the letter which read:

'What's wrong babe? Cold? Want me to warm you up after class? Hell I could do a lot more if you know what I mean'

John's hand crumpled the paper his rage was definitely showing.

"Want to swap seats?" he asked, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. His hand continuously clamping down on the piece of paper.

"If you wouldn't mind." I replied, he nodded before pushing me down so that my head was resting on my folded arms.

"Act as if you are sick." he whispered, I nodded as he raised his hand to get Storm's attention.

"Yes, John." she said, acknowledging his raised arm.

"Professor, Claire doesn't feel well, could we swap seats so she's nearer the window?" he explained. Storm nodded before turning back to the board and writing out some sentences we have to copy.

John stood up and helped me from my seat to his as if I was actually sick.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime." he replied.

The lesson continued for another 20 minutes before the bell rang signalling the start of tea. John and I gathered up our things before exiting the classroom. As we rounded the far corner our pathway was blocked by a very angry looking Joe.

"What was that?" he yelled, John looked back at me mouthing something like let me do the talking.

"What was what?" John retaliated, taking out his lighter as if he was warning Joe to back down or else.

"You know what me and the girl were getting to know each other quite well. And then you butt in and switch places with her before we could arrange a little alone time." he sneered, winking at me as his hand turned into some really icky looking greeny black slime.

"Hn. From where I was sitting it looked as if you were creeping her out." John said as he stepped forward. Joe looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"You think so! We'll from where I was sitting she looked as if she was enjoying my company." he yelled also taking a step forward.

"Do you even know her name?" John asked, flicking his lighter open, and gently pushing me behind him.

"Well I would have asked if you hadn't got in the way Allerdyce! You her boyfriend or something?" he sneered. What was John going to say? We weren't going out, we'd only just met.

"An what if I am?" John answered. I looked at him trying to hide my shock. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either.

"I'll leave her alone, but you have to prove you're a couple." he said, his hand returning to a normal state.

"Fine!" John said. He grabbed my arm and swung me round so I was facing him, my back to John. And he kissed me.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello! Sorry it is a bit short I've been into Inception all this week. I'm now obsessed with it since I've seen it twice and I'm probably going to go see it again xD hehe I just love Arthur and Eames! Anyway back to this err hope you enjoyed and didn't think that John seemed a bit Sasuke-ish and I was thinking of just having John roast Joe's ass but thought it would be better if they kissed kind of thing. Hope you liked it! Ciao! ^_^


	6. Dinner, Detention, Done

Disclaimer: You already know xD

* * *

He kissed me! We've only just met and he's kissing me! What in the name of hell is going on here? Sure it was to try and stop that creepy little sod from stalking me but there are other ways of doing that.

"That enough for you? Leave her alone from now onwards!" John hissed grabbing my hand and leading me passed a shell-shocked Joe. As we came to the end of the corridor we took a right towards the cafeteria. Still holding hands at this point I thought he would of let go, but obviously not.

"Want to continue twenty questions?" he asked, slowing his pace and swinging his arm so my arm was winging too.

"Sure…Favourite subject?"

"Hmm…none."

"Favourite season?"

"Summer""Soccer or basketball?""Basketball""Basketball or baseball?"

"Basketball"

"Favourite dessert?"

"Orange Cheesecake.""Do you like video games?"

"Yes"

"What's your favourite video game?"

"Resident Evil"

"Favourite month of the year?""March""Why?"

"My birthday is 11th of March""Favourite city in the States?""Chicago.""That's my twenty questions done, your go." I said as we rounded another corner and started to walk down the stairs the final stretch before the cafeteria.

"When's your birthday?""12th of May.""Favourite book?"

"The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown""Favourite movie?"

"Ghost 1990 version.""Favourite fruit?"

"Strawberries.""Favourite T.V show?""Friends.""Favourite season?"

"Winter.""Favourite animal?" "Tigers.""Favourite colour?""Blue.""What's the worst book you've ever read?""Betwixt"

"Least favourite T.V show?""Time team."We arrived at the cafeteria Bobby, Jubilee and Piotr hadn't arrived yet and by the time we'd got our food which consisted of; spaghetti Bolognese, some kind of fruit sorbet/slush and a can of diet coke.

"I've still got another ten questions to ask you. Let's see least favourite colour?""Pink…I hate pink.""And you're a girl…"

"Sexist." I muttered

"Only pointing that out I have nothing against a girl who hates pink just I think nearly every girl I know likes pink." he said, in defence

"I'm not like every girl." I replied picking up some spaghetti on my fork and eating it."Your right about that. Anyway Least favourite animal?""Sharks…and rats.""Favourite element?""Fire." "Ah so you're a girl who likes to play with fire then?""I guess." "Favourite female singer?"

"Avril Lavigne.""Male singer?""Michael Buble.""Favourite Band?""Nickelback and The All American Rejects.""Least favourite band or singer?""The Black Eyed Peas.""Favourite subject?"

"English or Art or Music""Least favourite movie?"

"Silent Hill. And that's all your questions." I answered, as I stabbed at the sorbet mush thing.

"Yeah, and just in time too." he said pointing his fork over at Jubilee, Piotr and Bobby.

They sat down at our table trays in hand.

"Arggh!" Jubilee groaned as she sat down."Bad lesson?" I asked, as she stabbed at her spaghetti.

"No, ethics is cool, but Joe's mate Steve is a royal pain. Sleazy tried hitting on me, since he got the spare seat next to me. I ended up electrocuting him and professor Xavier has put me on detention with professor Summers, this evening. Arggh my life is terrible!" she groaned slamming her head on the table.

"Tough for you." John said pushing his empty plate away from himself.

"Anyway you weren't late again were you?" Jubilee asked John as she played with the mush on her plate.

"We got there on time actually a whole 20 minutes early." I replied, also finishing off my dinner.

"I'm so shocked John! You early for lessons for once in your life! What is the world coming to?" she exclaimed in fake shock, Piotr, Bobby and I laughed at her exclamation.

"Be proud." John replied, smirking at her.

After a few more minutes we left the cafeteria, the boys went back to their dorm rooms while Jubilee and I went back to ours. Jubilee had 10 minutes before she had to go to her detention, we sat on the end of our beds and talked about the days' events.

"So did you like your first day at the academy?" she asked. Taking out a pen and paper from her bag for her detention.

"Yeah it was…eventful." I replied giggling a bit at what had gone on today, first the whole lunch fiasco, maths my arch nemesis, Joe, 20 questions and a kiss. "Was your first day any good?""Well…to say the least it was…interesting…got into a fight with a student who was just recently expelled…and that day I got into a heated argument with John over lunch." she replied, looking down at her watch. " Oh shoot! Gotta go you don't have to wait up it's late nearly 9:00 and travelling today and everything makes you tired. Plus we have to get up really early tomorrow."

She exited the room quickly shutting the door behind her. I decided to get changed into my pyjamas, they were red with Axel a character out of my favourite video game Kingdom Hearts. And sat under the covers of the bed reading The Lost Symbol for the third time, before drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that it is a little bit short. Hoped you liked it. Anyway questions just message or review. I love Kingdom Hearts and I love Axel too. Anyway I think that's all I got to say hoped you like I promise the next chapter is going to be longer but I don't know whether to skip to like Christmas, Halloween or just the next day tell me what you think if you can. Ciao!


	7. Another Day

Disclaimer: You already know what I own and don't

*Merhh! Merhh! Merhh!* 

"Ugggh." I groaned rolling over and looking at the annoying piece of equipment sitting on my nightstand. The alarm clock. My worst enemy! I hit it to stop it's horrible beeping noise, and then looked at the time it was 6:00 am. Arggh too early for me, but if I wanted breakfast before a full day of classes I'd better get up and ready now. I sat up, stretched and got out of bed, noticing that Jubilee had woke up too.

"You use the bathroom first then wake me up when your finished." she mumbled into her pillow, pulling the covers over her head. I stumbled out of bed, stretching, ruffling my brown hair, and rubbing my eyes. I grabbed my clothes off the dresser and walked into the bathroom. 20 minutes later after taking a shower and getting dressed etcetera I walked back out of the bathroom into the room and woke Jubilee up. While she was in the bathroom I made the beds, opened the curtains and the window. I gathered up everything for today's lessons and put it all into the messenger bag before I tied the laces on my converse. 

20 minutes later Jubilee emerged from the bathroom, she gathered her things and then we went down to the cafeteria. By the sound of things detention with professor Summers was not good. Jubes said she had to clean the classroom as well as write a 2 page essay on why electrocuting Steven was wrong. 

When we arrived in the canteen there was no sign of John however Bobby was sat on his own at the table we had sat at the table we had sat at the other day. Jubilee explained John never ate breakfast it meant that he could have extra minutes asleep…I should have thought of that. 

After breakfast John joined us to go to the first lesson which happened to be history of mutants, taught by Dr Gray. It was very interesting learning about how mutants first came to exist and how many tried to fight for equal rights for mutants. Joe or Steven were no where in sight they must not have taken history of mutants or they must have it later in the week, finally a lesson free of them and it was Friday. Yay no lessons were held on weekends, like any school. The rest of the day was very uneventful, maths, English, art and finally ethics with Xavier, that was the highlight. He was a great teacher, he really made the lesson fun. 

I received a letter from mum and dad today, asking how school was going and asking was I making any friends. You know the usual things parents like to ask kinda thing. Another day had gone successfully well I was truly happy.

Author's notes: 

Sorry this is very short I promise the next chapter will be much longer I think ill let a week pass or take it to Halloween or maybe Jubilee's birthday. Also sorry that I was slow updating I got writer's block…thanks for your patience with me! ^^ hope you enjoy it. Ciao!


	8. Halloween Shopping

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't. I don't own X-men, Resident Evil, Buffy or Batman.

* * *

It had been over a week since I had started the Xavier Academy, over a week since meeting Jubilee and John and over a week since John had kissed me. I mean it was to get Joe to leave me alone but did it mean anything more? John certainly hadn't done more since that day. Anyway I digress, the subjects began to get a lot easier as I caught up thanks to Piotr and Jubilee, everyone was really nice (Except for a few and you know who I mean) Everyone could be themselves without being threatened for being a mutant. Mum and dad were none the wiser of Bobby and I being mutants, we sent the letters every week-end or emailed them, though neither of them really got the hang of emails or texts for that matter. They phoned from time to time on week-ends, when they could really, they tried to avoid the week knowing we would (they hoped) be studying all the time.

It was a day away from Halloween, which meant only one day to find something to wear for the Halloween ball and hopefully find a date, though Jubilee insisted that if we didn't get dates we'd all go as a group. Luckily it was the week-end so we were allowed to do whatever we wanted including going into New York city, there was only one rule - Do not use your mutant powers. I guess it's for the safety of the students after all those without powers think of us as freaks and could try and attack us.

Jubilee and I planned the shopping trip all week, as well as what we were going to wear for this ball. Everyone was going in costumes, the only problem is how much you dress up because:

a. you don't want to be the only one in an extravagant fancy dress costume

b. you don't want to go under dressed.

Basically you can't win either way unless you dress in group costumes for example a group of five people dressing up as the power rangers, or a group of 3 dressing up as the 3 musketeers. Anyway we planned this all out including back up outfits in case we couldn't get our first choice in outfit. The boys also decided to tag along, I'm not entirely sure why because I'm sure I heard Bobby said he had already knew what he was wearing to the ball. Probably something utterly creepy like what he usually wears for Halloween.

"Hey, what are you wearing for the ball?" John asked, we were all sat on a bus a couple of minutes outside of New York.

"We're going as Drusilla and Darla from Buffy. But if that doesn't work out then we'll go as…" Jubilee explained nudging me, to make me finish the answer. I looked away from the rain steamed window to John and the others.

"We're going as Jill and Claire from Resident Evil. And then if that doesn't work out we've got many other possibilities." I finished, John simply nodded as Jubilee clapped her hands together like a happy child.

"What are you going as?" Jubilee asked, John smirked at the two of us. What the hell is he going as?

"Simple, I'm going as The joker and Bobby is going as…" he chuckled a bit at the end of the sentence, this was becoming more intriguing. " Bobby is going as Mr Freeze."

Jubilee and I giggled at Bobby's choice in costume it suited him and his power so well. Another 10 minutes and we arrived in New York, it was around 11:30, so we decided we'd split up into two groups; the boys and the girls and then meet up back here at 1:00 and then go and find some place to eat lunch. Jubilee and I headed towards a fancy dress shop she had found over the internet I think it was called the Halloween adventure shop or something along those lines. She'd shown me the selection it was really good however I doubted whether they would have anything that we could throw together to make a Buffy costume, but then we had other options too. Let's be optimistic we would definitely get a costume that would be totally awesome.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello! Sorry this is so short but I'm not entirely sure what I want Jubilee and Claire to dress up as for the Halloween ball…I may go with the vampires from Buffy but then I'm not entirely sure if you have any ideas could you let me know and any ideas for who Claire and Jubilee could go with to the ball that would also be much appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a bit of writer's block and exams and Christmas which reminds me. Happy new year! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	9. Enter Kitty!

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't ^_^

* * *

With the Boys (John's P.O.V)

We'd already got the exact costumes we'd set out to buy within half an hour so we were going to go and check all the new releases in HMV. On our way there we saw a girl about our age, quite pretty with long dark brown hair that whipped in front of her hazel eyes as she ran full speed away from something, towards where we were stood. What she was running from came into view; a big group of people all the same age as us, they looked very angry maybe even a little bit fearful. But what had the girl done to get them so angry? I knew that the question was going to be answered soon, as she approached us she wasn't slowing down and that gave us little time to react and get out of her way. However she didn't need us to move as she just passed straight through us like a ghost, but she wasn't a ghost which only left one option. She was a mutant.

"Bobby did you just see that?" I asked, he nodded as we both simultaneously turned to see the fleeing back of the girl. I then turned back to the gang anger raging through me as yet again more people threatening mutants. Memories of my parents leaving me due to my abilities flooded into my head, though I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"We should help her." Bobby whispered, I nodded and turned round setting off on a quick paced walk after the girl. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves by simply legging after the girl and we didn't want to make the girl think we were part of the mob chasing after her.

We reached the top of the street, then took the right onto the next street, unfortunately the girl was not in sight. I looked back down the street in case she had gone the other way, but she was not visible that way either. Could she go straight through walls?

"Damn it." I said, we still searched for her down the street looking across the street to see if she'd crossed the road onto the other side and in shops in case she felt she could hide in them. As we walked down the street I spotted an ally, I nudged Bobby and we turned into the alleyway. She wasn't in view but that didn't mean she wasn't there. She could have hid behind the many trash cans that lined the narrow ally. There was a clang and one of the bins moved, it moved too much to be a rat. We'd found someone.

"Don't be afraid, we're here to help." Bobby said in a whisper but just loud enough for anyone in the ally to hear. The girl (if she was here) didn't show. Bobby looked at me and I shrugged I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"We know what you're goin through." I added, after saying that I'm sure I heard a female scoffing at the comment. From the far left of the ally the girl emerged, there was still fear in her eyes mixed with a bit of resentment and anger.

"I'm sure you do." she said sarcastically. "Here to beat me up again?"

I looked at her, she had a few bruises marring her face mixed with some healing cuts. I had to try and figure out a way of proving to the girl that we were on her side and we were going to help her, but also try not to draw attention from those on the main street who would announce the presence of us mutants to everyone including the mob that was chasing this girl. We Didn't want that.

I looked over at Bobby who had now withdrawn a bottle of water he had bought some minutes ago. Thank god for his quick thinking. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and proceeded to pour some of the water out of the bottle it froze solid. The girl looked shocked at the newly formed ice, but then she looked seemingly unimpressed, why I don't know, it may have been cold for Autumn, but not too cold for water to freeze over.

"It's Autumn and its freezing in this ally. I'm sure that water froze because of the weather not you." she scoffed, she then looked at me expectantly as if I was about to do a magic trick or something like that. I took out my trusty lighter, flicked it open, took the flame into my left hand. I then made it into a small fireball. Her face told me everything she now believed us, as I extinguished the flame. We explained about the Xavier academy, her fearful eyes now were filled with hope as we explained it was a safe place for all mutants. I asked Bobby to see if the mob was anywhere in sight while I texted Jubilee to meet us back at the bus stop earlier than we planned. God I hope she doesn't have a fit at me for cutting her shopping spree short. We then made our way back to the stop quickly and discretely.

Back with the girls (Claire's P.O.V)

We Hadn't found a thing…well a few things that would make a great costume, but nothing we really wanted to go as…if it doesn't work out we could always go back and buy some of the things we saw. We were on our way to another store when Jubilee's phone began to ring, we stopped as she took it out of her bag. She looked at the text for a minute rolled her eyes and texted back.

"Who's it from?" I asked, she looked up as she put the phone back in her bag.

"John." she replied, "He wants us to meet back at the bus stop now.""I wonder why?" I questioned, she shook her head she was definitely annoyed.

"They've probably already got their costumes and everything." she answered, as we headed quickly back to the bus stop. I nodded they probably had got bored.

"Typical." she groaned, we had arrived at the bus stop and the boys weren't there. We had run for nothing. "He says to meet up now and he's not even here!"

"But they could be just round the corner and he may not have thought we'd rush to get here." I said trying to reason with her, she just shook her head.

"If I was him I would only text saying something like that if I was actually where I was supposed to meet up with people." she ranted, as she pulled out her phone and began texting rather frantically, before stuffing it back in her bag.

At that moment a group of people about our age came barging down the street looking very angry and it seemed that they were looking for someone…probably the person who pissed them off. They stopped by us.

"Hey! Have you seen a girl our age about your height with long dark brown hair." the person I assumed was the leader of the group asked angrily. I looked at Jubilee questioningly, I then remembered some stories I heard from some of the other students about how people use to gang up on them for being mutants. Hunting them down when they ran away, thinking back that happened to me, the whole school turned against me. I hoped this wasn't the case.

"No we haven't sorry." Jubilee replied, she looked a bit uneasy too probably thinking the exact same thing I was.

"Well if you do, come find us. That freak is ours!" he barked, storming off down the street the rest of the gang in pursuit.

Freak? Did they mean another mutant? Just as they left, John came running down the street a bit out of breath. He paused before motioning for us to follow him.

"What's up?" I asked concerned, did this have to do with the gang that had just passed us a while ago? But neither Bobby nor John matched the description of a girl with long dark hair.

"A girl…" he started, before Jubilee cut him off.

"With long dark brown hair, about our height and our age?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah how do you know?" he questioned, as we turned onto another street, where Bobby was stood with the exact girl who the gang had described.

"A group of angry people." I replied, he looked at the two of us as if he was concerned for us and a bit angry too.

"Did they harm either of you?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"No they just asked if we'd seen a girl. We then said no which they asked us if we saw her to tell them because as they put it 'that freak is our'" Jubilee answered anger flaring at the last sentence. "They make me so angry and sick at the same time.""Same." I added. We approached Bobby and the girl, the girl tried to hide herself behind Bobby obviously scared.

"Don't worry they're not going to hurt you." Bobby said reassuringly, the girl looked at us. I smiled warmly which seemed to calm her down. "They're like us.""Hi" Both Jubilee and I greeted.

"I'm Claire." I said, waving at her.

"And I'm Jubilation Lee but you can call me Jubilee everybody does." Jubilee greeted.

"I'm Kitty." she said shyly.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Okie dokie two chapters in one day yay! Still trying to think of what Jubilee and Claire could wear and I'm probably now going to have to think about what Kitty is going to wear. I was entirely sure how Kitty was found so I just made it up even if it isn't exactly like how she was found I think it works for this story…anyway I will be thinking up of what outfits everyone will wear and the Halloween ball I'm not entirely sure if Claire and John should become a couple at the ball or should it be round Christmas time? Tell me what you think…anyway hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	10. Costumes And Dates

Disclaimer: you already know!

* * *

"I'm Kitty."

* * *

"What should we do?" I asked, as we entered a Starbucks, Jubilee Kitty and I found a table in the far back of the café away from the windows. John and Bobby went and got something for everyone to eat and drink:

Cupcakes

Sandwiches

Frappuccinos (Chocolate for me, Strawberry for Kitty)

A latte for Jubilee

And some water.

"We can't exactly hide from a mob that size forever." I added, Kitty as still a bit nervous she would look around as if she was expecting them to barge through the door and grab her. But then again if I was her I would be as nervous as she was, waiting for them, fearing what they would do when they got you. I felt it everyday before I came to the Xavier academy, it was hell on Earth.

"Yeah, however a bus back to the academy won't arrive here for another 2 hours." Jubilee stated, I knew this wasn't going to be easy the group wasn't just going to give they wanted Kitty most probably dead. "We'll have to come up with a plan." I nodded, I left it at that as I thought it would be best to take Kitty's mind off of the horrible people.

"So, Kitty where are you from?" I asked, at the question she seemed to calm down I guess taking her mind off of what could happen was a good thing to do.

"Deerfield Illinois. You?" she replied, a bit more cheerful than before, a little smile began to form on her face. I smiled back.

"Boston." I answered.

"California." Jubilee replied, as the boys returned with the lovely yummy items. They sat down in the two spare chairs one in between myself and Kitty and one on the other side of Jubilee. John sat down next to me and Bobby next to Jubilee.

"Where is this academy?" Kitty asked, taking a sip of her strawberry frappuccino, her voice was still a bit jumpy.

"Just outside of the city, about an hour by bus in good traffic." John replied, she nodded. She asked questions about what studies we did in school and was it a boarding school, all types of questions it really calmed her down and she seemed very excited about coming to the school. Though there was the problem of trying to get her parents to agree with her going to the school in the first place, and they also didn't know that Kitty was a mutant.

"I just don't know how to tell them. What did you do?" she asked looking at us all expectantly.

"My parents abandoned me, but they thought I was a waste of space before they even found out I was." he answered, eating part of a chocolate muffin.

"My parents were killed before I even found out, so you know don't know about the whole telling them thing." Jubilee replied, when I first found out that Jubilee had no family, it was a shock she didn't seem like a person who had been through something like that. Kitty looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry." she whispered, Jubilee waved her hand in kind of a 'its ok how would you have known' kind of thing while drinking the remnants of her latte.

"Err…our parents don't know." Bobby said, I nodded.

"They're not the kind of people who would understand anyway." I added.

"So your brother and sister?" Kitty asked, pointing at me and Bobby. We both nodded, both Jubilee and John tried to stop from laughing and smiling.

"Twins." John said, she seemed a little bit shock however she then looked at us carefully and saw we looked similar.

After a couple more minutes of chit-chat, we had made a plan; there was no way of getting back to the academy for another hour and a half so:We would continue shopping.

Kitty would wear Jubilee's hoody with the hood up so no one could see her hair or face.

We would then buy a wig which she could put on to cover her hair.

Everyone would stay together so that no one would be on their own and its safer to stay in a big group, in case of a confrontation.

We made our way to the nearest fancy dress shop which luckily for us was only two blocks away and the mob was nowhere in sight thank the lord. As we arrived at the fancy dress shop Kitty immediately went to find a wig accompanied by Bobby. John decided he would help us find outfits, how nice of him…but I'd soon regret those words.

"How about this?" he said holding up a very skimpy policewoman uniform. Jubilee rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"John, no just no." I said flipping through more of the costumes, suddenly there was a squeal from further down the isle, I looked at John who shrugged and we both looked down the isle towards where Jubilee was. She was walking quickly towards us a costume in hand which she chucked in my face.

"Wouldn't this be perfect for you! You could be Alice and I could be the Queen Of Hearts!" she said handing me the dress. It was a lovely shade a baby blue and on the hem of the dress pictures depicting rabbits, flowers and other animals. It was lovely. Soon Jubilee had found the perfect Queen Of Hearts outfit. That left Kitty.

"Hmm she could be the White Queen." Jubilee muttered, Kitty shook her head and pointed behind Jubilee's head, we turned round and saw a Cheshire cat costume. I had to admit it was the perfect costume for Kitty. We bought all the costumes, and Kitty's wig that as soon as we left the store she put it on. There was still 40 minutes until the bus would arrive, so we just browsed a load of shops. While we were in HMV; Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty were looking at the DVDs while John and I browsed Cds.

"Hey Claire." John called, I turned round and walked over to John.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you like to got to the dance with me?" he asked, flicking open his lighter and flicking it on looking at me hoping I would say yes.

"Yeah that would be great." I replied, he smiled.

"Awesome."

We returned to the others and made our way back to the stop, another half an hour later we arrived back at the academy. We took Kitty to see Professor Xavier, she was accepted into the school, he said he would have to contact her parents though to make sure they were fine with everything. She was going to stay with Jubilee and I temporarily until Kitty was completely allowed to start the school. Jubilee said she had something to do, and wandered off to do whatever she was going to do, so I took Kitty up to our room.

"The bathroom's just there if you need to use it. Just place your stuff wherever you want." I said as I took out a hanger and put the costume into my wardrobe. Kitty had sat down on the windowsill box seat thing which overlooked the lake at the back of the school.

"How long have you been at this school Claire?" Kitty asked, as I was putting other things belonging to me that had scattered around the room back in their proper place.

"Just a week. Xavier found me and Bobby over 3 weeks ago, but we didn't start the school until last week." I replied sitting down on the bed crossed legged. "By the way what's your power?"

"Oh, I can walk through solid objects." she replied, with a smile she got up and walked straight through Jubilee's bed.

"Awesome! I wish I could do that…then I wouldn't hit a wall or anything." I said in awe. She giggled.

"Though you really don't want to walk into a room when someone's changing or doing something else" she giggled, we both burst out into a laughter fit, it took us a couple of minutes to calm down.

"What's your power?" she asked, from her new sitting position on the floor.

"I can turn invisible, and I have telekinesis." I replied, turning invisible for a split second and then levitating my phone from the nightstand to where I was sat. "And from time to time I can read minds, though I can't read them very well."

"Awesome." she replied. At that point Jubilee burst through the door, she was definitely excited about something.

"Guess what! Piotr is taking me to the ball!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Thanks for all the reviews especially xXxCastielxXx who helped me pick out the costumes for Jubilee and Claire. The next chapter will probably be the Halloween ball. 10 chapters finally woo! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed reading this! I will hopefully update tomorrow! ^_^ Oh and here are the costumes

Claire's Costume

http:/ www . buy costumes . Com /Alice-in-Wonderland-Movie-Deluxe-Alice-Adult-Costume /69864/ ProductDetail .aspx

Jubilee's costume

http:/ www. buycostumes. com/ Wonderland-Queen-Deluxe-Adult-Costume /70708

Kitty's costume

http:/ www. buy costumes .com/ The-Cheshire-Kitten-Adult-Costume/ 33989/

John's Costume

http:/ www. buy costumes .com/ Batman-Dark-Knight-The-Joker-Grand-Heritage-Collection /33019/

I couldn't find a Mr Freeze costume so gutted like! Hope you liked it! Ciao! ^_^


	11. Moving In And Plans

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

"Guess what! Piotr is taking me to the ball!"

* * *

"Really? That's great! I said hugging her, Kitty joined in the hugging making it a big group hug.

"All we need now is you two to get dates and then it will all be perfect!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together like a happy child at Christmas. I giggled a bit at her statement which made her looked at me with a confused glance.

"And for me to actually be allowed to stay at this school." Kitty added, saving me from being hounded by Jubilee. We both nodded before someone knocked at the door, Jubilee hopped over the bed and opened the door. Stood in the doorway was Piotr, I wonder what he wanted.

"Heya Piotr!" I greeted from my sitting position on the edge of Jubilee's bed. Kitty waved shyly from behind me.

"Wow he's…he's… huge!" Kitty whispered, I tried to hold in the giggles as I nodded at her comment.

"Hi." he replied, stepping into the room, Jubilee had sat back down on her bed. "Professor Xavier told me to help out with putting an extra bed in this room for the new girl. Who im presuming is you. I'm Piotr nice to meet you.""Hi I'm Kitty. It's nice to meet you too." she greeted shaking his hand and smiling up at him.

"That's great we could need help with you know the heavy lifting side of things, since I don't think we'd be able to a bed over these beds." Jubilee said getting up again and walking out into the corridor. "Did Xavier give you a bed for Kitty? Because I don't see any bed out here."

"It's in the storage room, I'm going down there in a minute. Xavier also wants Kitty to see him now." Piotr replied, walking back into the hallway, obviously on his way to go get the bed.

"Want me to come with you?" Jubilee asked, Piotr nodded and they headed down the corridor.

"Claire could you show me the way to Professor Xavier's office?" Kitty asked, looking back at me from the door.

"Sure, let's get going." I replied, jumping of the bed grabbing the keys to the room and leaving through the door, Kitty followed and I closed the door behind us. We walked the opposite way down the corridor that Jubilee and Piotr had gone. We talked about random things like dreams, I told her about a dream where I was on a chicken farm but instead of chickens there were potatoes and me and some people tried to save them from being chips, I managed to save a potato named Dave before I woke up. We arrived within minutes and Kitty knocked and entered his room, I told her I would wait for her so that we could walk back to the room.

About half an hour passed and Kitty was still in Professor Xavier's office, I was thinking over the past weeks events; first it was coming to this school, finding other people who had powers like me, meeting John, Piotr and Jubilee, unfortunately meeting Joe, kissing John, the whole shopping fiasco and meeting and saving Kitty.

"Hello! Earth to Claire!" someone shouted, evading my line of thoughts, I looked up and only a few centimetres away from my face where a pair of chocolate brown eyes that could only have belonged to one person.

"John?" I questioned, a smirk formed on his lips as he stepped back helping me up from the floor where I had found a comfy sitting spot. "What are you dong here?"

"Hmm…I go to school here." he replied cockily, I laughed at the comment. "I could ask you the same thing. Newbie in trouble?"

"No just waiting for Kitty." I replied, he raised an eyebrow. "No she's not in trouble either. Professor Xavier wanted to talk to her, I said I'd wait till she was done then I could take her back to our dorm room."

"Ah explains a lot." he said, again flicking open his lighter.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Piotr said I'd find you here, I felt like saying hi." he answered leaning against the opposite wall.

"So you decided to come down to Xavier's office to say hi?" I interrogated, he flicked the lighter on look deeply in the flame before looking up at me.

"Kind of." he replied, our conversation was cut short when the door to the office was opened and Kitty exited the room, looking considerably happy, Xavier called John into his office.

"See you later Princess." he whispered in my ear as he passed, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge and making me blush deeply. I recovered quickly and walked back to the room with Kitty.

"So what did Xavier want?" I asked, Kitty came back from daydreaming.

"He's talked to my parents and…I'm allowed to come to this school!" she exclaimed I hugged her, my new friend would remain with us in the school.

"That's awesome!" I said, as we entered the room, there was now a bed crammed next to the window. Jubilee was sat reading one of her magazines.

"What's awesome?" she asked, we both walked in and I sat down on my bed and Kitty stood in between all three beds.

"I'm allowed to stay!" she exclaimed, Jubilee jumped from her sitting position her magazine flying at the wall making a dull thud. She brought us all into one big hug. She explained that her parents were really glad that she was happy with new friends and felt that since she was a mutant it would be better for her to meet other mutants and that she would be safer away from the people who hate mutants. Her stuff would be delivered tomorrow and she would get another room due to the fact there was very little space in the room with three beds.

It was around 8:00pm and we all sat in our pyjamas, Kitty had borrowed some off of Jubilee, talking about everything and anything.

"Come on you have to have a little crush on someone, there are some really gorgeous guys here, and you've been here a week. That's plenty of time to crush a little." Jubilee inquired, looking directly at me before chucking a pillow from behind her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed chucking it to the floor.

"Well do you like anyone? If you don't answer I'll throw another pillow at you!" she warned taking another pillow in her hand threateningly. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Ok." I said, sighing. "I guess I do like John" I blushed deeply, trying to hide it but failing which made Kitty and Jubilee laugh at the expression on my face.

"We could ask him if he'd go with you to the dance tomorrow." Kitty suggested, I shook my head slightly as I looked up Jubilee was nodding vigorously in agreement with a goofy smile adorning her features. Little did they know I was already going with him. I was about to tell them when Jubilee cut me off before I could even begin to explain."Yeah! Great idea Kitty!" she exclaimed. "But how can you like John? I mean he is quite good looking but his cocky attitude just is horrible. He loses points on my scale for that."

"Yeah and I bet Piotr is at the top of your scale." I replied throwing the pillow back at her. "Besides when John's with me he's really nice and caring.

Jubilee 'awed' at my statement making me blush yet again.

"What about you Kitty? See any boys you like?" I asked, we both looked at her as she thought about all the people she'd seen a round campus granted she'd only really been here a day so she didn't really know everyone yet.

"Not really no." she answered, however she seemed to be deliberating the question as if she hadn't answered truthfully.

"You sure?" Jubilee questioned sceptically, Kitty clutched a pillow that she had pulled into her arms as if it was a barrier to get away from all the questions.

"I mean Piotr's a hunk, John's a loveable rogue." We nodded along to her answer, thinking of where it was heading. "But if I'm truly honest Bobby is nicer than both of them."

"Hmm…how interesting…" Jubilee muttered, I looked at her suspiciously what was she planning? "That's settled."

"What's settled?" I asked.

"We'll get John and Bobby to go with you to te ball tomorrow and then everyone will have a date. This is going to be great." She exclaimed, I smiled at her happy giddiness.

"Well that plan is already in motion." I said, both of them looked surprised at what I'd just said.

"How?" Kitty asked.

"I'm already going with John."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hoped you liked it! Now all I have to work out is how to get Bobby to ask Kitty to the dance…your advice would be welcome ^_^ The next chapter will definitely be the ball already planning it out on paper. Hehe anyway hope you enjoyed im so chuffed I've updated dated three days in a row! Ciao!


	12. Marmite, Slime And Blackjack

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"I'm already going with John."

"What? When did he ask you?" Jubilee asked, both Kitty and her seemed very surprised though I think Jubilee was considerably more surprised than Kitty but then again her and John sometimes never saw eye to eye.

"When we were shopping in HMV." I replied, looking innocently up at the ceiling trying to conceal a slight blush. They both looked more shocked at the answer, they looked at me as if I had grown another head. After a minute both of them jumped up from their respective beds and hugged me.

"All we need now is Bobby to ask Kitty." Jubilee stated enthusiastically ending the hug and dropping back onto her bed. Kitty blushed and looked down at the floor, her brown hair falling in front of her face.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kitty muttered, Jubilee closed her eyes in concentration,. At first I thought she was trying to work out what Kitty had said, but it became more clear that she was thinking of a plan.

"Bingo!"

* * *

Next Day

I was down in the cafeteria eating my breakfast with Bobby, another ten hours and the party would start and it should be one hell of a party. John was not with us of course since he liked to miss breakfast so that he could have a few extra minutes of sleep, I found out that Jubilee also took a leaf out of his book when it came to breakfast of a weekend, she was still sound asleep up in our dorm. Kitty must have been too tired with the previous day's events and so was also still asleep in our room, I wouldn't want to get out of bed if the day before I had been chased by an angry mob. I'm not entirely sure where Piotr was, but he was probably chilling with his roommate.

I took a bite out of my slice of toast with butter and strawberry jam, Bobby also had some toast but instead of strawberry jam he had something that looked very similar to that of marmite. Even if we were twins we didn't like all the same things especially when it came down to food.

"How can you like marmite on toast!" I asked disgusted, picking up my bottle of apple juice and taking a sip. He looked up from his paper at me as if I had grown another head.

"It's nice. And you put it in pasta sauces, what the hell is wrong with you to waste marmite on pasta!" he answered, taking another bite.

"Hey it's nice in sauces and I don't hear you complaining when I make pasta. Anyway marmite on bread is just…just wrong." I said shaking my head, he shrugged and cheerfully began eating the last bites of his toast and flipping through the newspaper. At this point I remembered the plan that Jubilee had thought up last night.

The plan

1. Ask Bobby if he was going with anyone to the ball

2. If his answer is yes then ask him who it is

3. If the answer is no then ask if he was thinking of asking anyone to go

4. Subtly hint at Kitty throughout a conversation

5. If he responds to Kitty being added into the conversation, tell him that Kitty hasn't got a date.

6. If he doesn't respond to Kitty being added into the conversation, ask him does he like anyone in the school, and the tell him that Kitty still hasn't got date however if he says he likes someone that isn't Kitty tell him they are already taken.

7. Suggest that he take Kitty to the dance.

"So are you going the dance with anyone special?" I asked, taking the final bite of my piece of toast, he folded the newspaper up and put it down on the table.

"No, I Haven't asked anyone yet." he replied. "Who are you going with?"

"Your roommate." I answered, just before I answered he had taken a swig of water, which he had now sprayed over the table much to my displeasure. It froze as soon as it hit the table, the news had come as a shock to him.

"You're what?" he shouted, I looked round the cafeteria, there were only a few people were around and those who were there, were to sleepy to even look over at the fuming Bobby.

"Bobby, it's John calm down. It's not like I asked some random guy off the street to take me home!" I yelled back, he seemed to calm down a bit but I could see that he was still irritated.

"Fine. But why John?" he asked, clearing the table of the ice.

"Why not me?" I looked behind me and there stood a smirking John, he appears in the most awkward of times from time to time. "And I thought the two of you would be the last people I would find bickering.""A word. Now." Bobby said through gritted teeth as he rose out of his chair walking out of the left doors of the cafeteria. God Bobby can be so over protective from time to time. I decided I would leave then and there, I turned invisible thank god I could I so didn't want to be brought into this argument this early in the morning anyway. I didn't want anything to ruin this day however that may not be quite that easy. As I went into the corridor I saw no sign of Bobby or John, shrugging I became visible and ran up the stairs and headed back to the room, as I approached someone yanked my shoulder backwards making me spin round and I came face to face with that slime ball Joe and his friend Steve. This wasn't what I needed today.

"What do you want?" I shouted, they both smirked and Joe took a step forward so I took a step back and tried to get closer to my room however Joe was quick enough to catch my hand and pull me closer to him.

"You and me are going to the dance." he stated, I tried to wrench my hand out of his grasp and slap him across the face which he deserved. But his grasp was to tight almost cutting of the circulation to my hand.

"In. Your. Dreams." I ground out through gritted teeth, "Now let go of me." he chuckled a bit before he tried to drag me closer.

"Oi! Slime ball take your hands off of my sister!" Bobby yelled, running towards Joe however was subdued by Steve and his lizard tail?

"Why would I do that ice boy?" he sneered, out of nowhere a stream of fire came swirling past, I looked behind Joe to see John stood with his trusty lighter. Joe let go of my wrist, and with this new freedom I smacked him across the face, John and Bobby laughed at the look on Joe's face. His look turned to shock to pure rage I had to dodge a slime ball that he had managed to materialize and throw at me, which was now slowly killing a plant that it had landed on. John had managed to get around Joe and Steve to help me up off of the floor. He placed me behind him and flicked the lighter to life, but before he could form a fireball, Professor Xavier and Professor Summers arrived to stop a fully fledged fight from ensuing.

"Stop this all of you!" Scott shouted, everyone stopped and turned to face the professors, this wasn't going to be good.

"Now what happened?" Xavier asked calmly, facing Joe and Steve to begin with.

"They just attacked us! I was just having a nice conversation with the girl and they just attacked us for no given reason!" Steve explained obviously lying the sod.

"Did this really happen?" he asked looking between Bobby, John and I.

"Wait!" someone yelled, the voice was very deep and recognizable. We turned and saw Piotr and Jubilee stood in the corridor as well, there was another girl with them. She was I'd say about twelve years old with blonde hair that was tied up in plaits. In her hand was a video camera. This little girl was our saviour.

"Professors, Jessica caught everything on camera and what Steve just told you was a complete and utter lie." Jubilee explained, handing the camera to Professor Summers. The professors watched the footage before they took Joe and Steve away probably back to Xavier's office. I sighed in relief we were off the hook for now, but now my hand hurt from Joe's tight grasp on it, I started to rub it soothingly.

"Did he do that?" John asked, turning around to face me, I nodded and he took my wrist to examine it.

"He Didn't do anything else did he?" Bobby asked walking up to us.

"Nope, if you two hadn't have shown up when you did then he could have done more." I replied giving both of them a hug, I then turned round, Jubilee was now stood half asleep in the hallway I told her I would tell her everything that happened once she was awake enough to do so. So she returned back to bed. "Unfortunately I don't think that plant will ever grow again." We laughed.

"John." Bobby said, the both of us looked at Bobby. "I owe you an apology for yelling at you before." John grinned and high fived Bobby, I stood confused, what had they argued about…oh yeah about going the dance.

"It's ok." he replied, "We've got nine hours until the dance tonight what shall we do?"

"Cards?" I suggested, Bobby chuckled as I drew a pack of cards from my bag, John raised an eyebrow as we walked down the stairs and towards the games room. "Until the others come round."We arrived at the games room which was quite empty much like the cafeteria since many people were obviously still sleeping. We sat down at a table and I took the cards out from the packet shuffling them.

"What game?" I asked, Bobby shrugged.

"How 'bout blackjack?" John suggested, everyone agreed and so I dealt the cards. We'd played about 4 rounds of blackjack, Bobby was losing having won none, when the conversation turned to the dance.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" John asked, Bobby shook his head, I sighed shaking my head.

"No one in mind?" I questioned, he thought for a bit but then shook his head.

"No not really. I only properly know Jubilee and Kitty. I bet they both have dates." he answered, sounding quite sad. Ah but this was the exact moment I needed.

"Kitty hasn't got a date and I think she'd like to go with you." I said, he looked quite surprised but he definitely looked happier now.

"I'll go find her. See you later." he said getting up and putting the cards down, before running off to find Kitty.

"Nice work." John complimented, he smirked as he put down the last of his cards. Damn him he'd won again. "However you'll never beat me at cards."

"You wish." I said, smiling at him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Wow this is now turning into the longest fan fiction I have wrote so far! I'm so proud hehe! Hope you enjoyed the next two chapters will definitely be the ball. I just had to write how everyone got their costumes and dates, etc I don't know whether to do the start of the next chapter in Kitty or Bobby's P.O.V…and then split the ball scenes into like each couples perspective do you think that would be a good idea? The first would probably be John and Claire, the second would be Bobby and Kitty then the third would be Jubilee and Piotr…just to mix things up a bit haha! Finally the week-end is here, ill be able to write more! And sleep more! Peace out! Ciao!


	13. Countdown Till The Dance

Disclaimer: You already know. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Recap:

"Kitty hasn't got a date and I think she'd like to go with you." I said, he looked quite surprised but he definitely looked happier now.

"I'll go find her. See you later." he said getting up and putting the cards down, before running off to find Kitty.

"Nice work." John complimented, he smirked as he put down the last of his cards. Damn him he'd won again. "However you'll never beat me at cards."

"You wish." I said, smiling at him.

* * *

With Bobby

I pegged it up the stairs towards Jubilee and Claire's room to try and find Kitty before anyone could ask her to the dance. Why didn't I ask her the other day? Well we only just met the other day but I could have been more friendly and asked her to this damn dance! Well…I was going to ask Jubilee, but Piotr got there before I did…and then after that I was going to ask Claire if we could just go as brother and sister…but as I've just found out she's going with John…yeah. I really should thank Claire for suggesting Kitty, she saves me so many times.

I arrived at their room very quickly. I knocked three times, there was no answer at first so I was about to knock again when the door was flung violently open and stood in the frame was a very aggravated Jubilee.

"Hi." I greeted, waving the hand I was about to knock with slightly before dropping it to my side quickly.

"What?" she snapped, Claire and John both told me she was not the nicest person when you woke her up early in the morning, but it was 10:30 it wasn't that early was it? Crap.

"Is Kitty here?" I asked, trying to be as polite but at the same time hoping she would give me and answer quickly so I could ask her. She scowled at me.

"No. She's eating." she grunted, before slamming the door shut in my face, how nice.

"Thanks." I mumbled to the door and myself. I jogged back down the stairs and skidded through the doors of the cafeteria, I hoped Kitty still hadn't got a date for the dance even if that did sound a bit mean. I instantly spotted her, she was sat on the far right of the cafeteria near a window. She was eating alone until a boy with short black hair dragged out a chair opposite her and sat down. Damn! I sprinted to the table and basically threw myself at the table.

"Kitty!" I said out of breath, looking at the boy with a smirk he scowled back, before I turned to Kitty. "Will you go the dance with me?"

"Yes." she answered, giggling slightly and puling me into a hug as I collapsed into the chair next to her. The boy that sat across from us left the table abruptly slamming the chair back into the table, which moved the table more towards us which then ended our hug, as we watched him storm out of the cafeteria barging people out of the way.

"Who was he?" I asked, looking back at Kitty, trying to recover after all the damn running I had done this morning

"Apparently his name was Derrick and apparently he wanted to go the dance with me." she answered as she finished off the last of her breakfast.

"Well now he's dateless and your going with me." I said, she giggled at the comment, bless my good luck I arrived when I did or she would have gone with Derrick or would she?

"Awww!" someone exclaimed behind us, we both turned to see John and Claire. "See I told you they'd go together."

"Ok here you go." John said as he gave my sister 5 dollars, I shook my head at their bet.

* * *

Two Hours before the dance.

Claire's P.O.V

Only two hours to go yay! Jubilee, Kitty and I were getting ready in our room, Kitty's things had been dropped off a couple of hours ago and she would be moving into her new room, which was only opposite ours, tomorrow. Both her and I were already in our costumes and were adding the finishing touches where as Jubilee was still in the bathroom, she wanted everything and anything to be perfect no errors what so ever.

"Jubilee! Are you ready? I really need to use the bathroom." I shouted, there as something like a muffled no, and then a muffled I'll be out in a few minutes just try and hold on. Kitty giggled, as I sat precariously on the bed so that I wouldn't ruin anything, I took out a mirror so that I could see if my hair was showing through the blonde wig I was wearing. Another 30 minutes and Jubilee emerged from the bathroom which I then proceeded to dart into, I was desperate for the loo could you blame me. After relieving myself I returned to the room, we were all ready to go rock this ball!

"Aren't you supposed to go meet Piotr in a couple of minutes?" I asked returning to my seated position on the bed, Jubilee seemed to realise this and started to dart round the room carefully so as not to ruin the outfit which looked awesome on her.

"See you guys in a bit." she said as she ran out of the room, Kitty and I giggled before returning to finish the look off.

* * *

With the boys

John's P.O.V

Who knew that putting on this damn face paint would take a whole hour to do! But even if I do say so myself I made an impressive Joker. Hopefully all this effort paid off and either I won best dressed male, me and Claire won best dressed couple or our group won best dressed group. Well I would like to win all three…and have a great time too…but winning those prizes also meant quite a bit to me. Bobby made a great Mr. Freeze however out of the two of us I thought I was the better dressed. I looked at the time realising we only had another hour to get ready before the dance started.

"Bobby pass us that wig." I asked, pointing towards my bed, he leaned over the beds, picked it up and tossed it through the door of the bathroom. "Thanks."

"Hey aren't you meeting Claire in a bit?" he asked, Claire and I had arranged to meet five minutes before the dance, Piotr and Jubilee were also meeting up before the dance.

"Ah yeah what time is it?" I replied, emerging from the bathroom.

"It's 7:15" he answered, turning round to face me with a serious look on his face. Great Bobby's an overprotective brother. "You stand her up or ditch her for someone and I'll beat you up till you're nearly dead, freeze you and the beat you up some more later."

"Wow, I won't ditch her! Calm down Bobby!" I said, shaking my head and holding up my hands. He nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before I came out of the bathroom.

A couple of minutes I bid Bobby farewell and walked down towards the gardens where I was going to meet Claire.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews this story is now my highest reviewed! High fives all round! Right I still can't make up my mind of what Piotr's going to wear…any ideas? The next chapter will be John and Claire's experience at the dance. Well I think this covers everything and I can't believe I have actually written 13 chapters 7 more and I'll have written 20 so chuffed hehe! Ciao!


	14. The Dance: John And Claire

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews ^_^

* * *

Recap:

It's 7:15" he answered, turning round to face me with a serious look on his face. Great Bobby's an overprotective brother. "You stand her up or ditch her for someone and I'll beat you up till you're nearly dead, freeze you and the beat you up some more later."

"Wow, I won't ditch her! Calm down Bobby!" I said, shaking my head and holding up my hands. He nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before I came out of the bathroom.

A couple of minutes I bid Bobby farewell and walked down towards the gardens where I was going to meet Claire.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

I was waiting in the gardens that overlooked the lake and where near the hall where the ball was being held. The gardens were decorated with all things related to Halloween; the trees were adorned with sparkly lights that glowed red, spider webs were entwined in the hedges, and pumpkins were lit hanging from the outdoor lamps and on the ends of benches. And in the biggest tree in the gardens sat a huge spider and I mean it was the size of a Nissan Micra…I hate giant spiders! There just horrible…and scary.

While I was admiring the decorations I didn't realise that someone had arrived, they sneaked up behind me, and encircled their arms around my waist. This made me jump and made the assailant chuckled and I then realised who it was. John.

"Why so serious?" he whispered in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I swivelled round to face him and was actually quite shocked, amazed and scared at the same time. It was like the Joker was actually stood there with his arms round my waist, it was one hell of a costume.

"Wow." I breathed, he smirked and chuckled as he withdrew his arms from around my waist. He took my hand and spun me round before he bent down and kissed my hand making me giggle slightly.

"Shall we go?" he asked, turning towards the dance, I walked towards him and hugged him. He was slightly surprised but then relaxed and subconsciously started to run his hand through my hair.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" he asked as the hug ended and we began walking towards the hall. I smiled up at him.

"For being a great friend. For taking me to the dance. And for excepting me as who I am." I answered, he smiled down at me.

"Cutie." he chuckled making me blush. Just as John was about to open the door, someone yelled from behind us and as we looked behind we saw Jubilee and Piotr running towards us. Both of us tried not to laugh, but seeing Superman running after the Queen of Hearts is a lot funnier than it sounds.

"Oi! You two wait for us!" Jubilee yelled, she then proceeded to fall only to be caught by Piotr. I turned round to quell the laughter that was threatening to burst from me, I know it would have been mean to have laughed at her fall, John also seemed to find the whole thing funny. After she had recovered we entered the hall, which was now overcrowded with people, after searching for what seemed like forever we managed to find Bobby and Kitty who were chatting away near the refreshment table. Jubilee gave her a thumbs up which she smiled at and Bobby was utterly confused. He didn't know of our sneaky plan. We danced, sang rather badly I may add, and just had a great time. The song 'Falling Slowly' from Once came on.

"May I have this dance?" John asked, in a very posh voice I giggled as he led me onto the dance floor. And we began to dance slowly, his hands on my hips, mine on his shoulders.

_I don't know you  
__  
But I want you  
__  
All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

I opened my eyes and saw Kitty and Bobby dancing, I smiled everything was perfect.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud_

The song ended and everyone stop dancing until the next song which was much more lively came on. The time warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, our group came together and I couldn't help but laugh as John and Bobby began miming the words so dramatically. John spun me round like crazy and then we all started to do the actual dance moves to it. I haven't laugh so much in one night.

The night was coming to end unfortunately, another couple of songs came on and then Storm came onto the stage accompanied by Dr Gray.

"Everyone quiet for the moment. Now that the party's coming to an end, it's time to announce the best dressed prizes." Storm announced, everyone began cheering, and then Storm asked for silence again.

"Best dressed female goes to….." Dr Gray began holding for a dramatic pause, and everyone began stamping their feet for a drum roll. "Kitty Pryde as The Cheshire Cat."

We all cheered as Kitty went up and collected her prize smiling from cheek to cheek. Silence befell again to here the next result.

"Best dressed male is…" Storm announced, again halting the sentence for a dramatic pause and drum role. "Jaime Fowler as The Crow."

We clapped less enthusiastically then when Kitty won, granted his costume was awesome but I still thought John's was amazing. Jubilee seemed to clap sarcastically if that is even possible I wonder does she not like him? Some girl with blonde hair dressed as a playboy bunny was cheering so loud down my ear that I had to move got was she really energetic.

"Best dressed couple…" Dr Gray started, followed by another drum roll. Fingers and toes crossed hoping John and I would win this. "Claire Drake and John Allerdyce as Alice and The Joker."

I couldn't believe it, we'd won, I hugged John before we went up to collect our prize which I think was just a box of chocolates each well they were Halloween chocolates. I could see Jubilee up the back jumping for joy, we both tried not to laugh. We returned back to the group.

"Group prizes now. Best dressed group of females…" drum roll. "Jubilation Lee, Claire Drake and Kitty Pryde as The Queen of Hearts, Alice, and The Cheshire Cat."

We went up to collect our prize the boys cheering loudly.

The best dressed male group went to four boys who had dressed up as the three musketeers plus D'artagnan. And the best dressed overall group was six people dressed up as; Wonderwoman, Superman, The Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman and Batman. Everyone was then ushered out of the hall, John slowly led me back up to my dorm room, hand in hand.

"Thanks for a great night." I said, as we reached my room.

"You made my night great." he answered, I gave him a peck on the lips before entering the room.

"Night John." I said, as I started to close the door.

"Night."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi! Hope you enjoyed it…hopefully it didn't sound corny I was trying to find a good slow dance song for it and then I remembered I had to play Falling Slowly in Music once and I thought it would be great. The next chapters are already half written all they need is a bit of tweaking here and there and they should be good. I just don't know what to do after the ball whether to go to the next day, Siren arriving or go to Christmas. But what I was thinking of doing for Christmas was that John and Claire were a very new couple and she was going back to Boston for Christmas and both of them missing the other one kind of thing but I'm not entirely sure what I should do after the ball chapters any thoughts? Anyway hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon. Ciao! ^_^


	15. The Dance: Bobby And Kitty

Disclaimer: You already know. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

* * *

Kitty's P.O.V

I was on my own in our room, Jubilee had gone to meet Piotr half an hour ago and Claire had gone to meet John ten minutes ago. Another 5 minutes and we'd all be having a great time partying the night away. I couldn't believe that only a day ago I had no friends what so ever that I was the most hated person in the school. It all happened one day when we played baseball in gym class, I had found out I was a mutant already before this happened after I fell through my bedroom floor. Anyway we were playing baseball on the school yard and I was picked to field, the ball was flying towards me and I started to run backwards so as to keep my eye on the ball, but what I didn't notice was the wall of the building that I was surely going to hit. Or so the rest of the class thought but as I collided with the wall I phased through it and everyone had seen me. Everyone knew I was a mutant. The weeks following were the worst of my life; threatening notes, rubbish thrown in my face, people pushing me into lockers and down stairs and food thrown over me.

When the gang first met me, our school had gone on a field trip to New York to one of the museums, while the teachers had let us go off for lunch all the rest of the students turned on me and were probably trying to 'get rid of me'. If Bobby and John hadn't found me that day I think I would have probably been killed, and not even the teachers would have cared if I was missing. Three sharp knocks on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I shouted, gathering the rest of my things together and chucking them in my bag. I turned round and there was Bobby completely painted blue with the kind of bathrobe basically it was like the costume that Arnold Schwarzenegger wore when he played Mr Freeze.

"You look awesome." I said as we walked out of the room and down to the hall. We approached the double doors to the hall, Bobby held the door open for me to walk through like a proper gentleman would. I stared in awe at the decorations that made the normally boring white walls be brought to life with all the colours…well mainly orange, green, red and black, but on the whole it did improve the feel of the room immensely more energetic and friendly.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as he led me towards the drinks table, he passed me a glass of what I think was Diet Coke, after a couple of minutes we were joined by the rest of the gang in all their costumes, Piotr (well I think that is what he is called) looked totally amazing in his superman costume. We danced and laughed at the bad singing and miming we were doing, after a couple of songs, the song Baby It's Fact by HelloGoodbye came on.

"I love this song come on let's dance!" I announced grabbing Bobby's hands and dragging him into the crowds of all the other dancing people, I accidentally bumped into a very tall brunette who was one of three girls dressed as a playboy bunny.

"Watch it dweeb!" she shouted shoving me aside, I wasn't that bothered nothing could ruin this great night.

_Just in case their wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels  
You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us to soon  
_

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

Bobby twirled me round and round before taking my hands and swaying with me. With both were grinning and laughing madly

_They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us to soon_

_Baby, it's factThat our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

By this point Bobby started miming the words and doing random actions to each word which sent me into a fit of giggles.

_It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Whoa oh oh_

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Ohh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Ohh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love  
Our love is true _

The song ended and everyone stop dancing until the next song came which was much slower, I slow danced with Bobby everyone was slow dancing with those who they had come with or those they decided to ask then and there. After that the time warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, we rejoined the group and I broke out into a another fit of laughter as John and Bobby began miming the words so dramatically. We all danced the actual moves of the dance and we just had a whale of a time.

The night was coming to end unfortunately, another couple of songs came on and then Storm came onto the stage accompanied by Dr Gray.

"Everyone quiet for the moment. Now that the party's coming to an end, it's time to announce the best dressed prizes." Storm announced, everyone began cheering, and then Storm asked for silence again.

"Best dressed female goes to….." Dr Gray began holding for a dramatic pause, and everyone began stamping their feet for a drum roll. "Kitty Pryde as The Cheshire Cat."

I couldn't believe I'd won, I hadn't won anything before this night, I walked up on stage nervous that I was on show to the whole school, I could the gang cheering wildly. I returned back to the gang and Bobby hugged me as we waited to hear who had won the other prizes.

"Best dressed male is…" Storm announced, again halting the sentence for a dramatic pause and drum role. "Jaime Fowler as The Crow."

We clapped less enthusiastically but still we clapped, granted his costume was awesome but I still thought Bobby's was the best in the room, and the most creative. Some girl with blonde hair dressed as a playboy bunny was cheering so loud down behind us, she was with the brunette who had pushed me before.

"Best dressed couple…" Dr Gray started, followed by another drum roll. I wasn't really bothered if we won best dressed couple, I didn't want to take every prize and I wanted my friends to win some of them too. "Claire Drake and John Allerdyce as Alice and The Joker."

The group roared in applause as John and Claire went up to collect their prize, Jubilee began happy jumping it looked as if she really needed the loo. Bobby and myself began to laugh but she didn't notice.

"Group prizes now. Best dressed group of females…" drum roll. "Jubilation Lee, Claire Drake and Kitty Pryde as The Queen of Hearts, Alice, and The Cheshire Cat."

We went up to collect our prize the boys cheering loudly.

The best dressed male group went to four boys who had dressed up as the three musketeers plus D'artagnan. And the best dressed overall group was six people dressed up as; Wonderwoman, Superman, The Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman and Batman. Everyone was then ushered out of the hall, Bobby walked me back up to my room, we chatted about all kinds; favourite leisure activities, favourite movies etcetera.

"Thanks for a great night." I said, as we reached my room.

"I should be thanking you." he said cheerfully before waving as he went back to his dorm, before he was out of earshot I shouted:

"Night Bobby."

"Night." He replied as I started to close the door, I flopped down on the bed before getting changed and climbing into bed, waiting for the other two to arrive back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Hope you enjoyed! Im thinking of doing a song for each couple so:  
John and Claire have: Falling Slowly from Once  
Bobby and Kitty have: Baby It's Fact by HelloGoodbye  
But I don't know what to give Piotr and Jubilee I was thinking Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol…let me know what you think. Err I think I've covered pretty much what I was going to put but then again I may have forgotten some things since its Monday and I had to get up early :( . Anyway hope you liked it the next chapter is half done and Ciao!


	16. The Dance: Jubilee And Piotr

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Jubilee's P.O.V

After I left our room I went straight to Piotr and Jaime's room, I didn't want to seem too eager so I walked slowly, but at the same time I really wanted to see Piotr. I knocked on the door, before Piotr opened it in his superman costume and god did he suit it. He ushered me in before he rushed round finishing whatever he was doing before I arrived, I sat down on the edge of his bed, his roommate Jaime sat on the opposite bed in his costume of The Crow. He was quite good looking…well…he was gorgeous and didn't he know it, with his chocolaty brown eyes and short brown hair, but there was one big let down he was as arrogant as they came, probably more so than John and that is saying something. His father was some big oil tycoon which meant he was filthy rich and it showed; he never lifted a finger for anyone else, made people do all his homework and if he didn't get his way with things in school he'd be on the phone to daddy within seconds. His power was the ability to run extremely fast, you'd think he'd never be late with that power, well no he's always late thinking he's too good to show up on time.

A knock on the door tore me away from my analysis on the boy sat in front of me, I looked at him expecting him to get the door, however he didn't move an inch, he didn't even put down his book. Another knock, and he finally put down the book yet made no movement towards the door, he looked at me as if to say: 'Are you going to get that?' After about the sixth knock I sighed in defeat and I swear I saw him smirk before picking up his book again."Jerk." I muttered to myself, I promised Piotr I would try and get along with him, I don't even know how Piotr gets along with him. I yanked the door opened, and there stood in what I could only describe as a very skimpy bunny outfit was the school's 'It' girl. Amy. I'm not entirely sure what her power was but I think it could be something to do with emotions. She pushed passed me and basically hurled her scantily clad body at Jaime and proceeded to make out and if Piotr and I were not in the room they probably would have done a lot more.

"Get a room!" I shouted shielding my eyes from the monstrosity, Piotr came out of the bathroom and chuckled at the comment.

"This is my room." he replied, pausing from his session with Amy before quickly returning to what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and turned to Piotr who held the door for me to go through, I quickly stepped out into the hallway, wanting to exit the room as quickly before I saw what I really didn't want to see.

"You look lovely." Piotr said as we went exited the building into the gardens, we were wandering round the gardens talking about plans for the future when it was about ten minutes till the dance would begin. I being me didn't want to be late and so we started to run from the lake back up to the house, weaving through bushes and over small puddles. I spotted two figures just a couple of metres away from where we were, realising that the blue dress could only belong to Claire which meant the other on was John.

"Oi! You two wait for us." I yelled, the two of them turned round and faced me, however since I was looking at them and not where I was running I didn't notice the rock that tripped me up, if Piotr hadn't caught me I would have ruined the costume and there was no time for me sort it out if I did ruin it. I caught the two of them laughing ooo and would they pay for that. After I had recovered we entered the hall, which was now overcrowded with people, after searching for what seemed like forever we managed to find Bobby and Kitty who were chatting away near the refreshment table. I gave her a thumbs up, the plan had worked because of my genius and help from a quick thinking Claire, she smiled back and I giggled at the utterly confused Bobby. He didn't know of our sneaky plan and probably would never ever know. We danced, sang rather badly I may add, and just had a great time. The song Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol blurred through the speaker. I love Snow Patrol I grabbed Piotr and pulled him into the dancing crowds of people, breaking up a group of dancing men in wigs and tights…well I think they were male students…I'm not too sure now…

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could  
_

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong  
_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

We mimed the lyrics, Piotr must have been a Snow Patrol fan too he knew all the words perfectly. Another reason why we are basically made for each other.

_We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes  
_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love  
_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

Piotr pulled me towards him and we danced as if it were a slower song.

_And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness  
_

_And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness _

He looked down at me as the song ended and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Jubilee will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, I may have squealed like a rabid fan girl at this moment and pulled him down for another kiss one that lasted much longer than the first, people began wolf whistling before the next song came on which incidentally was Thriller. It was so amsing watching the boys make utter fools of themselves trying to be Michael Jackson.

The night was coming to end unfortunately, another couple of songs came on and then Storm came onto the stage accompanied by Dr Gray.

"Everyone quiet for the moment. Now that the party's coming to an end, it's time to announce the best dressed prizes." Storm announced, everyone began cheering, and then Storm asked for silence again.

"Best dressed female goes to….." Dr Gray began holding for a dramatic pause, and everyone began stamping their feet for a drum roll. "Kitty Pryde as The Cheshire Cat."

I was happy for Kitty, after all her costume was great and she was brand new to the school, however I did really want to win that category this year.

"Best dressed male is…" Storm announced, again halting the sentence for a dramatic pause and drum role. "Jaime Fowler as The Crow."

Eugh the jerk won, I clapped slightly, I so think that Piotr had the better costume, he after all looked exactly like the character he was dressing as where as Jaime didn't. Amy started cheering loudly from behind. I turned round and gave her a death glare for nearly making me deaf in one ear, her friend, I think her name was Alexis or something like that, was stood next to her in another very slutty playboy bunny outfit, her brown hair in curls with bunny ears sat on her head, she snarled me before she returned her attentions to the boy stood next to her. I turned back to the stage.

"Best dressed couple…" Dr Gray started, followed by another drum roll. I wanted to win at least one prize this year and Piotr and I did look great, if I do say so myself, but if the others won this I would be really happy for them especially if it was John and Claire. "Claire Drake and John Allerdyce as Alice and The Joker."

I started happy dancing, so much so that everyone looked at me as if I were mad or really needed the loo…I don't know how people look at you as if you need the loo but the vibe coming from them told me they were thinking I needed the loo. Bobby, Kitty, Claire, John and Piotr began laughing and I joined in I was just so happy that nothing could bring it down.

"Group prizes now. Best dressed group of females…" drum roll. "Jubilation Lee, Claire Drake and Kitty Pryde as The Queen of Hearts, Alice, and The Cheshire Cat." I hugged Claire and Kitty and then gave Piotr a kiss before we went up to collect our prize the boys cheering loudly.

The best dressed male group went to four boys who had dressed up as the three musketeers plus D'artagnan. And the best dressed overall group was six people dressed up as; Wonderwoman, Superman, The Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman and Batman. Everyone was then ushered out of the hall, Piotr walked me back to the room through the gardens that looked lovely in the moonlight, we talked about all kinds of things; what we hoped to do in the future, the evnts of the past week, and plans for tomorrow.

"Goodnight Jubilee." he said before he kissed me, and then leaving to get back to his room.

"Night." I breathed leaning against the door, watching him walk down the hallway in all his fitness, before I entered the room and flopped down onto the bed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hope you enjoyed! I'm not entirely sure if the next chapter will be up tomorrow depending on if the history and Spanish revision goes well…exams got to hate them =( Ah I think Ghost will end at the end of the first movie, then will be followed by another story called Spectre which will go through the second movie and then that will be followed by Phantom that will go through the 3rd movie and after the movie...let me knoew what you think. Anyway I don't think I have anything else to say really…hope you liked the ball! Ciao! ^_^


	17. Aftermath And A Kiss

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for updating slowly exams and all =( ^_^

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up early the next day, I couldn't stop thinking about last night…what a perfect night! I sat up into a sitting position hugging the duvet and blinking to try and get the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table it read 7:00 A.M…lovely…I fell back onto the pillows, before I tossed the covers off myself and grabbed some clothing before going into the bathroom. After 20 minutes I emerged by that time Jubilee had woken up a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"What's that grin for?" I asked as I chucked the duvet back over the bed and arranged the pillows back, before sitting back down. She scrambled to the edge of her bed, not an easy feat when our feet are tangled in the duvet.

"Guess who's got a boyfriend!" she squealed, my jaw must have hit the floor at that. Her grin grew bigger if that was even possible.

"Yeah, he asked me last night!" she exclaimed jumping over onto my bridge basically screaming as she did, as she pulled me into a big hug.

"Seriously? When did he ask you?" I asked excitedly.

"Last night after our dance together." she replied, bouncing up and down on the bed. We hugged again, before she bounced off into the bathroom to get ready. All the excitement had woken up Kitty who was now yawning from the temporary bed next to the window.

"Mornin'" she yawned sitting up in her bed, removing hair from her eyes. She stretched her legs over the side of the bed and then began to swing them back and forth. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Jubilee." I said simply, she quirked an eyebrow at the response, I giggled a bit. "Piotr asked her out last night and she's as hyper as ever."

"Oh!" she said, the information took a coupe of minutes to sink in before she realised. "Seriously!"

"That's what I said too!" I said as we both began to giggle uncontrollably. A couple of minutes passed before Jubilee emerged from the bathroom, still as chirper as before she went in. Kitty hugged her before she entered the bathroom. Another 30 minutes passed before we exited the room to go to breakfast.

"I can't believe that was the last night of sharing a room with you guys!" Kitty sighed, looking considerably sad. Jubilee who was walking in the middle put an arm round the both of us in a kind of hugging way.

"Don't worry your always our friend and you can always come into our room anytime you want." she said her smile ever permanent on her face this morning. We reached the cafeteria, Jubilee went off to find Piotr as Kitty and I gathered some breakfast and sat down at the usual table. Bobby was already there with his marmite toast…yeah…Kitty took the seat next to Bobby and I sat in the chair opposite them. I looked out of the window…raining…I quite like the rain, but sometimes it can be quite a downer. After some idle chit-chat and eating some lovely munchies, Bobby left to go wake up John and gather his notes.

Kitty and I were approaching our dorm when we spotted Piotr and Jubilee just outside our room literally snogging each other's faces off.

"Ahem." Kitty and I both coughed at the same time to grab the attention of both of them. They stopped kissing and turned to look at the both of us.

"Oh! Hey guys, Piotr was just about to help move Kitty's things into the new room." Jubilee explained, blushing slightly, Piotr nodded before he went into our room and emerged with the bed. After moving everything over and grabbing everything we needed for lessons we went down to mathematics with Professor Summers. I realised it would be Kitty's first week of lessons this week, it was quite weird to think that only three weeks ago I was completely miserable and now I'm like a whole new person.

"Excited for your first week of school?" Jubilee asked, Kitty seemed to be in thought for a couple of minutes before she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied, we arrived at the maths class. Professor Summers seemed to be in a good mood…well a better mood than he generally was though he'd probably turn sour since John was part of the lesson. Luckily for Kitty there was a spare seat in front of us next to a girl named Laura. John and Bobby arrived a couple minutes later, not a lot of interesting things happened during maths…just general maths lesson that anyone really has.

After the lesson finished John and I headed for business and economy while the others including Kitty headed for ethics.

"Did you enjoy the dance last night?" he asked, as we waked quite slowly to the next lesson. I smiled.

"Yeah, it was great thank you." I replied, he smiled not smirked but smiled a genuine kind smile, it suited him well and he looked extremely handsome.

"Anything for a cutie like you." he said putting his arm round my shoulders and kind of hugging me in a fashion.

We arrived at the lesson and took our seats, I now sit next to the window away from Joe. The lesson went ahead as normal nothing out of the ordinary happened, Joe glared at the both of us any chance he could. Soon though the lesson finished and we were on our way to dinner.

"Hey, Claire." John said, I didn't realise that we'd been walking in silence for a bit, until now. I wander off into my dreams a lot of the time.

"Yeah John." I said, in a kind of a daze as I turned round to look at him. For the first time since I'd known John he looked a bit nervous.

"Err…how can I say this without sounding like a total cheese." he said, I just looked at him for a couple of minutes as he seemed to be in deep thought. He seemed to think of what he was going to do. He grabbed my hand, leaning in and kissed me passionately on the lips.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for taking an age in updating this, I retyped this over and over again, also it got deleted off the computer…sometimes I really feel like throwing it out the window! Anyone hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will probably lead onto dinner then maybe a bit of the next day and Siren will arrive. Oh I may get future inspiration for future chapters with the Royal wedding being tomorrow! Anyway thanks for being patient! ^_^


	18. Together

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews ^_^

* * *

Recap:

"Hey, Claire." John said, I didn't realise that we'd been walking in silence for a bit, until now. I wander off into my dreams a lot of the time.

"Yeah John." I said, in a kind of a daze as I turned round to look at him. For the first time since I'd known John he looked a bit nervous.

"Err…how can I say this without sounding like a total cheese." he said, I just looked at him for a couple of minutes as he seemed to be in deep thought. He seemed to think of what he was going to do. He grabbed my hand, leaning in and kissed me passionately on the lips.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it this time he had kissed me because he wanted to, not to make some idiot go away, but just because he wanted to. Did he like, like me? Was he trying to ask me out? Or was this John being an arse? He pulled away leaving me in a daze at what had just happened.

"Claire, would you go out with me?" he asked, this brought me out of my daze, so he really did like, like me! But why me there were plenty of other prettier girls in the school than me?

"Y-yeah." I replied, stuttering slightly, I placed my arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. His hands made their way to my waist as we shared another passionate kiss. We broke away, and hugged each other for a couple of seconds, before we walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria. John went and got our dinner while I went and sat down at our table, by now the rain had let up, and the smell of dried rain came through the open window. I love that smell, it's just so…so nice and hard to explain.

John came back with our dinner which was some stuffed crust pepperoni pizza, Diet Coke and a fruit salad. The others came down from ethics looking considerably happy…well Jubilee was extremely happy especially when Piotr came and sat down next to her. Kitty had taken the seat on the other side of me across from Bobby. Apparently ethics had gone really well according to Jubilee she said that since Kitty only really knew the gang really well she was allowed to sit next to Jubilee so that meant that Steve was no longer sitting next to Jubilee. And wasn't she happy about it. A couple of minutes passed, with some idle chit chat and happy munching, dinner ended. John and Bobby got up to go back up to their room, Bobby always had his key and John never really did.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, got detention with Professor Summers." he whispered kissing me on the cheek. Bobby frowned at this however he simply walked out of the cafeteria saying goodbye to everyone.

"Don't worry. Night John." I replied kissing him on the cheek, before he sauntered off out the cafeteria. Piotr bid everyone far well saying he had a lot of work he had to get done as he kissed Jubilee goodbye. Then the three of us went up to our dorm, Kitty joined in our room for a little catch up on any gossip.

"So…Claire…" Jubilee started saying before cutting herself off in a little fit of giggles. I looked at her quirking an eyebrow at what she was trying to say, then I looked at Kitty to see if she knew what Jubilee was on about. Kitty simply shrugged having no clue at what Jubilee was trying to get at.

"What?" I asked, she giggled even more, clutching her pillow to her chest as she basically rolled around her bed giggling to herself. I just stared at her trying to think what was so funny. Kitty also stared at her as if she had lost her mind. She then abruptly sat up straight faced. Had she actually gone really mad?

"When?" she asked, staring at me intently, what was she getting at? When what?

"When, what Jubilee?" I asked, Kitty was still sat on the window box staring between the two of us.

"You know what." she replied, I quirked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes before shimmying to the end of her bed. "You and John." Kitty's eyes went wider in shock and I just sat there shocked when did she find out.

"Err…." I just stuttered, Jubilee began giggling again and Kitty sat there looking wide eyed at me. "How do you know?"

Jubilee sat up straight again looking serious once again.

"Dinner's little kiss on the cheek." she stated nodding her head and throwing the pillow at me. Kitty looked as if she was thinking deeply before she snapped her fingers as if she'd found an answer.

"Ah-ha that's why you too were more intimate at dinner than usual." she said before coming and sitting on my bed and giving me a hug.

"So when did he ask you?" Jubilee asked, making herself comfortable at the end of the bed.

"Well…we were walking to the cafeteria from business and it was pretty much silence between the two of us. And then he then kind of stopped walking and then he kissed me." I replied, the both of them awed before I continued with the little story, "Then he asked me out and then we kissed again, and that's the story."

They both squealed which really isn't a nice noise before they pulled me into a group hug.

"We can double date!" Jubilee exclaimed, another hour passed by with an extremely hyper Jubilee chatting away about Piotr and then Kitty asking questions about John. Kitty then went back to her own room to go to sleep, after that Jubilee and I also hit the hay, I went into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of weeks were a whirlwind a lessons, shopping and love. November went by quickly and it was already way into December and the snow began to fall. It was only a couple of weeks away from Christmas but little did our group know that a whole new storm would come our way in the next few weeks.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hiya! Hope you enjoyed it! Can't believe that I've now written 18 chapters for this story! Longest fan fiction I have! If you haven't already guessed the last chapter will be Christmas and then chapter 20 will Rogue's story at the academy so from the middle of the first film to the end basically how she gets on with the gang and then how they deal with her powers, Bobby falling for her and how Kitty feels since she likes him kind of thing. I will probably do a couple of side stories for this maybe like John and Claire's first Valentine's day maybe Christmas with everyone kind of thing too. I think that's all I've got today 2 updates within two days I am happy and the next two will probably come tomorrow and the day after and then I'll move onto the sequel Spectre another 20 chapters give or take and then the next sequel Phantom another 20 give or take and then all the side stories! ^_^ lots of writing in store for me! Ciao!


	19. Christmas Suprises

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews they make me really happy!

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I was running, running so fast. My lungs burned as my feet pounded against the pavement. I tore past people trying to get to my safe place. Shouts sounded behind me, I didn't care. I needed to get away, far away. Away from everything and everyone. I raced down the street towards the small wood that lead onto the field.

"Oi! Freak!" someone yelled behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see that the mob had caught up with me. What had I done? Why were they so angry? Unfortunately since I was looking back I didn't spot the person who had gone the opposite way and cornered me. He grabbed hold of me and I screamed.

* * *

*Merr, Merr* *Merr, Merr*

Claire's P.O.V

Ugggh! Another early morning and another school day. I leant over to the bedside table and smashed my hand onto the alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up and trying to fix my hair. Jubilee moved slightly but only to bring the covers over her head. I slowly got up out of my bed and went around doing my general morning routine before making sure that Jubilee got out of bed so that she wouldn't be late to any lessons this morning mainly because it was Science with Professor Summers. She grumpily got up and slammed the bathroom door, as I began to clean the room up before opening the curtains and smiling at the lovely blanket of white snow that glistened in the sun.

After Jubilee was ready we knocked on Kitty's door who was already ready and raring to go. We went down to breakfast were we met up with Bobby who was munching on some toast while talking to Piotr, John was still in bed like always. After breakfast we all went back up to the dorms to gather our things for science before heading to the lesson. When Jubilee, Kitty and I arrived John and Bobby were early for once sitting in their seats. We all sat on one row of four, well Jubilee sat in front of us with Piotr as he wanted to sit next to his roommate Jaime who wanted to sit next to his girlfriend Amy. John sat on the end next to the window, I sat next to him with Kitty on the other side of me and Bobby sat on the other end next to Kitty.

"Morning." I greeted John giving him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down on my stool.

"Morning, you're happy. Is it because you saw me this morning." he replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled before pointing out the window. He looked over at the window to see the beautiful snow.

"It's snowing." I said, smiling and giggling slightly, "I love the snow." he looked back at me smiling before hugging me, which is a lot harder when you're sat on small stools.

"You're so cute." he said kissing my forehead, Professor Summers entered the classroom bringing everyone's attention to him…well not everyone's attention some people were too occupied with looking out the window at the snow. I personally was too occupied thinking of the Christmas holidays, Bobby and I would be returning to Boston to spend it with Mum, Dad and Ronny. But I was just too nervous, I mean I wanted to spend it with them after all Christmas was a time to spend with family and friends, but what if I bumped into all the horrible people that bullied me back in my old school for being a mutant, and I felt really bad to leave John after all he had no family…that wanted to see him anyway.

After a very long science lesson, we all went along to Dr Gray's English lesson, one of the lessons I actually looked forward that and Professor Xavier's ethics class every Wednesday. At the moment we were studying Catcher In The Rye by J., it is a great novel if only I could convince the others it was…Kitty believed it was great, but the others found it very boring especially Jubilee who would often fall asleep during class discussions about the book.

After English we went to lunch and discussed all the plans for the holidays and previous Christmas holidays and the snow. I loved Christmas, the whole vibe of Christmas made me feel happy, the whole dancing and singing to crazy cheesy songs, pulling crackers and opening presents in the morning. Mum and dad always try to make it look like 'Santa' had been and brought the presents. And the snow, I always love it when it snows on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day making it seem more magical.

In a couple of days we'd be off for a couple of weeks, up until the 10th January. You could come back before the 10th January to settle back in and that and if you had no family to go back to you were allowed to stay at the academy, that's what Jubilee and John were going to do. Kitty was going back to Illinois until the 1st of January before coming back to the academy. Piotr was also going to spend Christmas with his family before coming back on the 29th of January, he said his family were going abroad on the 30th till the 12th of January so there was no choice for him not to come back before New Year's Eve. Bobby and I would be coming back on the 3rd of January, we'd be going back to Boston on the 22nd of December, the day before that I would be spending with John, for our own Christmas together.

* * *

21st December : 9:00A.M : New York : -5C

Unknown P.O.V

It was freezing out, I had nowhere to go, all alone on the street. My family had abandoned me, my friends had turned on me and I was now so alone. So very alone. 4 days before Christmas Day, I would probably not even survive till Christmas, maybe not even the night at this rate. Hiding away in a small dirty alleyway, in the city centre of New York city, crouching behind a bin, crying silently into my hands. No one cares about me, they all want me dead, even my mother told me so. Why me?

* * *

21st December : 12:00A.M : New York : 0C

Claire's P.O.V

"So where are you taking me today?" I asked John, who simply smiled at me with a sparkle in his eye. He wasn't going to tell me. He said it was a surprise and I'd just have to wait and find out.

"Ah, in due time, first let's get some lunch." he said swinging his arm as we walked hand in hand. I playfully frowned at him which made him laugh and pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the top of my head. We made our way to Starbucks, where we both had some steaming hot, hot chocolate and some sandwiches. After that we walked round for a bit doing a bit of window shopping and admiring all the Christmas decorations.

"Right, shall we head for the surprise now?" he asked as we rounded a corner, near the Rockefeller Center.

"Yes." I said excitedly, he laughed a bit before he lead me through a couple of streets before we got to the lower plaza of the Rockefeller Center.

"Today, we're going ice skating." he said, my face would have been a picture I was so happy I was speechless. I basically jumped on him hugging the life out of him before we shared a kiss. After getting our skates, we made our way onto the ice, I'd skated before and John also seemed to be quite confident on the ice, we only fell down once or twice. As we began to kind of slow waltz round the ice it began to snow.

"It's snowing." I said, smiling and looking up at the sky, John smiled and looked up also before we looked at each other. He rested his forehead on mine, our nose touching as we went round in circles in the snow. It was a great surprise.

It was starting to get late so we headed back to the bus stop, so that we didn't miss the last bus.

"Thank you so much! I loved today!" I thanked John kissing him on them lips before resting my head on his shoulder as we walked up the street.

"Anything for my princess." he replied, hugging me close and rubbing his hand up and down my arm, before kissing me on the head. As we were about to reach the bus stop we heard someone crying in an alleyway.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, John nodded letting go off me and heading into the alleyway. He signalled for me to follow him. I looked round the very dark and dirty alleyway trying to find who was crying, when I found a small girl with dirty blond hair, shivering and crying behind a bin.

"John." I whispered, he turned round to where I was standing and headed over to me. We both knelt down to her level so that she wouldn't feel scared. "Are you lost?"

The girl looked up at us, she looked scared and tried to make as much space between us and her.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." John whispered, trying to calm her down. " Are you a mutant?" she slightly nodded again trying to make space between us.

"Don't be frightened we're mutants too. Look." I whispered making sure no one would see or hear us. I turned invisible for a split second as John formed a fireball with his trusty lighter. She seemed a lot less frightened now as if she knew that she would be safe with us.

"What's your name?" John asked quietly, she shifted her gaze to John before lowering her hands away from her face.

"Theresa." she answered shakily.

"I'm John and this is Claire. We know a place where you'll be safe with other people like you and me." he said reassuringly, offering his hand to help her up, she nodded and walked with us. We arrived back at the Xavier Academy and took Theresa to see Professor Xavier who thanked us for rescuing her before she would have died out in the freezing cold. He then told us to take her to the hospital wing where she would be checked over before we'd take her to her new dorm room which would be Kitty's room.

"Well this turned out to be a very eventful day Mr Allerdyce." I said giggling, as we stood outside my dorm.

"Yeah, ah almost forgot." he said delving his hand into his coat pocket before taking it out with a small red box with a black ribbon tied round it. "Merry Christmas." I opened it to reveal a silver necklace with two hearts that read: 'Together forever' with diamonds surrounding the outside of the hearts.

"John! Thank you! I love it!" I basically squealed, hugging him and kissing him passionately. I quickly retrieved his present and gave it to him, fingers crossed he liked it. He opened it to reveal a silver lighter with J engraved on the front and on the back were flames.

"You like it?" I asked expectantly, he smirked at me.

"You know me too well." he said chuckling, "I love it. Thank you very much."We hugged and kissed again.

"Right well I better get to bed, early start again tomorrow." I said, as I went to open the door. " Thanks again for the most perfect day ever."

"Night, I'll be up to see you off tomorrow." he said kissing me goodnight before he went off to his dorm. For once Jubilee was already sound asleep, I took a leaf out of her book and went to sleep too.

* * *

Siryn's P.O.V

Finally somewhere I belong, with people who understand me. I don't feel alone anymore and I won't run anymore.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Hope you enjoyed, took me ages to think of what that surprise was, hope it wasn't too cheesy. Quite weird writing about Christmas in April! ^_^ Anyway another chapter done! Happy! Hehe…I think that's all I can think of now…yeah well ciao! Gonna get some sleep! ^_^


	20. Finale: Rogue

Disclaimer:

You already know! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't' updated in ages, I wanted to make sure this was the best chapter and I wanted to stick closely to the first movie…which was difficult since my sister nicked the movie off me L On the plus one of the side stories is nearly complete yay! I hope you enjoy! The next instalment will be called Spectre.

* * *

Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

Marie's P.O.V

"Niagara Falls... up the Canadian Rockies, and then... it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage" I said, moving my fingers over each place on the map, as Matt laid back on the bed, smiling.

"Won't it be kinda cold?" he asked, I giggled a little bit before shuffling further down the bed towards him.

"Well that's the point, stupid, otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure!" I replied, he chuckled as he sat up and our lips met in a kiss. Something was wrong, after a few seconds Matt stopped moving. I opened my eyes, what I saw was something out of a horror movie. Veins had appeared all over Matt, his eyes looked as though the life was literally being sucked out of him. I jumped off the bed screaming.

My parents barged through the bedroom door, as I sank into the small crevice between the wall and my dresser. Matt lay gasping on the bed, looking as if he was about to die. Oh god! What happened? What have I done? This can't be real…this has to be a dream. I'm normal, not some…some mutant! Marie just wake up! Wake up and everything will be alright.

"Marie! What happened?" my Mum asked, staring between Matt and me, as Dad took Matt's pulse.

"I only kissed him…I…I don't…don't understand." I cried, falling to my knees, my parents looked at each other shocked. At that point I decided that I was going to leave. After this my parents wouldn't want me here…wouldn't want a mutant…not even their only daughter.

Later that evening, after Matt was taken to the hospital and my parents had, well left for the evening, I gathered the things I would need and put it into a duffle bag. I left the house, not bothering to look back, I knew I wasn't welcome there anymore. After travelling a fare way I ended up in a very dingy, dark bar. There was a sort of fighting cage thing there, where a very strong looking man was smoking. Some other men entered the cage, obviously a fight was going to happen. The fight began and well it was as brutal as a fight could be in my opinion…well one without any weapons. But the strong looking guy who had been smoking won the fight.

He sat down across from me at the bar.

"Beer." he said handing money he had won from the guy who he had fought against. The loser of the fight and someone I assumed was a friend of his, walked over to where the strong looking guy was.

"You owe me some money." the loser stated, the strong guy looked over his shoulder, before swigging some more of his beer.

"Come on Stu." The friend said, trying to grab 'Stu' by the arm, and failing miserably. "No one takes beating like that without a mark to show for it." Stu stated, actually come to think of it, the strong guy didn't seem to have a single scratch on him. And as Stu had said, he did take quite a beating at the start of the fight…maybe, just maybe he was a mutant like me.

"Come on Stu." his friend said ore firmly and grabbing his arm, but Stu violently shrugged him off. Would there be another fight?

"You lost your money. You keep this up you'll lose something else." The strong man said, as he got up of his stool, facing Stu.

"I know what you are." Stu stated smugly, I guess that was a threat…was it? The strong guy lunged at Stu, and another fight began. During it these metal claws came out of the strong looking guys hands, he was a mutant. Stu looked terrified, and was definitely beaten.

"Get out of my bar, freak!" the bartender yelled, holding up a shotgun at the strong guy. The claws retracted, and he left the bar. I certainly didn't feel welcome here anymore, and after a couple of minutes I got up and left, maybe this guy could be a way of transport.

As I exited the bar, I spotted the man loading up his campervan, which had a trailer attached to it, maybe I could hide in there. Once the man was out of my view I snook over to the trailer and pealed back the tarp, chucking my bag inside, before clambering inside myself. Soon the vehicle began to move, this was turning out to be an adventure. However after about thirty minutes of travelling I felt the trailer stop, which meant that the campervan had also stopped. Maybe we were at a gas station or something. But we weren't. the tarp was pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking quite angry.

"I'm sorry. I need a ride, I thought you could help me. I…"I replied, he looked more angry, I clutched the bag to my chest, he didn't give off a very nice aura at that moment and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Get out!" he yelled, grabbing me and hoisting m out the small trailer.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, frustrated looking around at the barren snowy land. "I don't know." he said matter of factly, before turning round and going to get back in the vehicle.

"You don't know, or you don't care?" I asked, he looked back.

"Pick one." he said, before getting in the campervan and starting the engine and driving off. Just my luck! Where the hell was I and how the hell would I find my way to somewhere? But just as I thought that I was stranded in the freezing cold, the van had stopped. I ran up to it and got in the passengers side, it was definitely better than the small trailer.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" I asked, he reached into the glove box and pulled out some chocolate which he handed to me. I took off my gloves and began to eat it ravenously. The man looked between me and the road ahead as we drove down the snow covered road.

"I'm Rogue." I said, after finishing the chocolate, I looked over at him and spotted his dog tags. Was he in the army? "Were you in the army? Doesn't, doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

He Didn't answer the question, and I thought better than to press it any further. I looked round, it was quite…cosy for a campervan.

"Wow." I muttered, he glanced over my way.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." I answered, he now looked slightly miffed off, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Oh I hope he doesn't chuck me out on the road again!

"Well, if you prefer the road…" he said, slowing the speed of the van down, oh no! Think of something quick Marie!

"No, it looks great. It looks cosy." I said quickly, he sped the van up. Good, averted crisis. Silence fell again, I started to rub my hands together, I hadn't really realised until now how cold they felt.

"Put your hands on the heater." he said, trying to grab my hands to bring them to the heater, I pulled my hands away from him as quick as I could, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid." he said, returning his gaze to the road, shaking his head. "It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my skin, something happens." I explained, putting my gloves back on and bringing them to the heater.

"What?" he asked confused, I didn't really understand what happened, how was I supposed to explain it to him?

"I don't know, they just get hurt." I answered, he still looked confused, well I didn't understand it either…so I didn't expect others to understand it.

"Fair enough. So, what kind of name is Rogue?" he said, as we continued on the journey."I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?" I answered, actually what kind of name is Wolverine?

"My name is Logan." he said, after a pause.

"Marie." I replied. "When they come out... does it hurt?" "Every time." he replied, that's when I noticed he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

"You know, you should wear your seat belt." I stated, he scoffed.

"Now look, kid, I don't need advice on auto…" he started, before the van crashed into a fallen tree, I lurched forward my head hitting against the dashboard. After a couple of minutes of recovering, I looked to the right of me to see if Logan was alright, that's when I noticed he wasn't there and there was a giant hole in the windscreen. I looked for Logan out in the snow, I spotted him lying still. Could he of…died? Wait, he started to move…how could he? He'd been thrown out of the car at least ten feet or so, but he was moving. I tried to get the seatbelt off but it was stuck, I looked back into the van, there was a lot of smoke and a fire that was rapidly growing. I struggled more.

"You alright kid?" Logan asked, as he was approaching the van, I looked up.

"I'm stuck!" I answered panicking, he moved quicker to the van, but then stopped sniffing the air. Could he smell the smoke? Suddenly a hairy man jumped out from nowhere and attacked Logan. They fought as I struggled to get free, I looked back again coughing as the smoke started to get thicker, I noticed the fire was spreading too closely to a gas tank. Crap! I struggled more, hopefully Logan would finish the fight and help me get out. I looked back up when I heard a smash on the front of the car, Logan was lying there out cold. I panicked more and struggled more, the hairy man was also approaching the van now…oh how did I end up in this situation?

The hairy man stopped before he was close to the door and looked behind him, where too people were stood. A flash of red light shot across from one of the people and hit the hairy man sending him flying. The people hurried over to the van and helped me out of the van, the woman helped me move away from the van, and the man struggled with carrying Logan of the hood of the car. The van exploded sending us flying into a pile of snow. My vision went black.

Claire's P.O.V 

"Hey did you hear the rumours?" Jubilee asked, as she and I walked down the stairs to the games room.

"What rumours?" I replied, she shook her head at me, before we sat down at one of the tables.

"There are new mutants. Storm and Cyclops brought them back last night." she whispered, why I don't know, maybe it was the fact that Dr Grey and Cyclops were sat in the same room.

"Really, wonder where they are?" I murmured, I looked up at Jubilee who obviously knew the answer to that question right away.

"Both were taken to the medical facility in the mansion. One is still there and the other was meeting Professor Xavier." she replied, where was the medical facility in this place anyway? Oh! It's under the actual mansion!

"How did you find out?" I asked, she shook her head again…was I missing some kind of info network around this place or something?

"Well, I heard it from Piotr, who heard it from Jamie," she began, I had a feeling this could go on for a long time. "Jamie heard it from Amy, who heard it from John." "Is that it?" I asked, she nodded. "And I thought it was going to be a very long list that would never stop…wait why didn't John tell me?"

"Dunno, maybe he was going to tell you, or maybe he didn't find it important. I thought you would ask how he knew." she replied, we'd be so engrossed in this conversation that we didn't realise anything about the world around us.

"How did who know what?" someone asked, I knew that voice…why does he always show up when we're talking about him? I looked up to see John standing there about to sit down in the chair next to me.

"Err…" I mumbled, Jubilee turned to look at John.

"She was just wondering how you knew about the two ne mutants and why you didn't tell her first about it." Jubilee explained, I glared daggers at her, which she just shrugged at. John chuckled which I raised an eyebrow at.

"Word travels fast round here. I was going to tell you, I've only told Bobby about it." he answered, I looked at him sceptically, if he'd only told Bobby then how did Amy find out about off him.

"Then how did Amy find out, to tell Jamie, to tell Piotr, to tell me." Jubilee asked, voicing my question in a slightly more difficult manner, to understand.

"What? I dunno how she found out, unless Bobby told her." John replied, looking equally confused as Jubilee and I did.

"Are you sure Jamie found out from Amy?" I questioned Jubilee, she nodded her head vigorously.

"Yep! Piotr told me so." she replied, at that point Bobby came and sat down with us, which made us all turn and look at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked, looking between the three of us.

"You know what I told you about last night." John began, Bobby thought about the statement before nodding his head as a yes he understood. "Well did you tell anyone?"

Bobby sat in deep thought for a bit, as we waited to solve this quite petty investigation

"Hmm…Oh! Well I wouldn't call it telling them it more, they over heard me talking about it to myself…" he answered, before cutting himself off.

"Bobby…" I muttered, shaking my head. Jubilee and John looked at him like he was extremely bizarre. The Television brought us out of our little investigation as the volume was raised, we all stood behind Dr Grey and Cyclops watching the news. The entire room was glued to the TV. Something about a Mutant Registration Act, which would mean every mutant in the world would be registered…that sounded similar to what the Nazis did to the Jews…this certainly wasn't going to be good.

"Bastards." John hissed, his hands where tightly clenched into fists. John generally had a negative view on non-mutants and I guess this new act would only support many of the similar views some mutants had. I placed one of my hands onto his clenched fist, making his hand unfurl so that it was holding my hand. A kind of re-assuring method of calming him down.

"Right, everyone back to classes." Jean, ordered as she stood up turning the TV off. Cyclops also stood up with her.

"You heard her, everyone back to class." he seconded, everyone exited the room walking off to wherever their classes where.

"See you later." I said, giving John a quick kiss. Bobby and John were in one of Storm's classes, where as Jubilee and I were in Cyclops' Tactics and Teamwork class…Oh the Joy!

Bobby's P.O.V

"So you talk to your self eh?" John asked, chuckling. Why oh why did I open my big mouth and say that? Why didn't I just say that I'd told Amy? At least I wouldn't have been made fun of.

"Not really no…everyone talks to themselves." I countered, we entered Storm's classroom a few minutes early to find a new brunette sitting at one of the desks at the back. Behind John's desk exactly.

"Sure they do." John said sarcastically, as he sat down at his desk, and I took mine next to his. Sometimes I question why we're friends. Storm started the lesson, it wasn't exactly interesting and I was more interested in the new girl at the back of the room. I wonder what her power is? John being John, tried to show off, as Storm's back was turned, he took out his lighter and put his hands behind his back. Flicking the lighter to life, he took the flame and created a fire ball. I looked back at the girl and she seemed rather impressed at his fiery display. I decided I'd also show her what I could do, I brought my hand back and towards the flame, ice began to put out the fire. Soon the whole fire ball was frozen, it fell onto John's hand which he withdrew sending the ice smashing to the ground. I looked quickly back at the girl who was astounded, she looked up at me and smiled which I returned.

"John. Bobby." Storm reprimanded, John and I both sat up, trying to look as if we had been listening to Storm instead of showing off. "Concentrate and stop goofing around."

She returned to teaching the class, I looked over at John, who was glaring at me. Well if he was going to show of to the girl when he had my sister as a girlfriend, then I'd show him a thing or two. The class ended, John and I exited the classroom, I searched the corridor trying to find the brunette, I caught a glimpse of her walking out towards the back of the school.

"I'll catch up with you later." I said, John nodded as he went off to find Claire and the others. I ran down the corridor and out the double door that lead to the back of the school, where the basketball courts where. Piotr and Jamie were on the courts.

"Hey Piotr! Did you see the new girl come passed here?" I asked, he pointed over to the field, where I spotted her sat on a bench. I walked quite fast over to where she was sat. She didn't seem to notice me at first, she was more busy observing the others around her.

"Hi." I greeted smiling at her, she looked round at me, before smiling shyly back at me. "I'm Bobby."

"I'm Rogue." she said, quietly. I took a seat next to her on the bench, she seemed to shrug away from me. I guess she was nervous and shy, she was at a new school.

"Welcome to Mutant High."

Claire's P.O.V

Jubilee and I were sat on one of the picnic benches overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining and the birds were singing, and I'm sounding very cliché in describing this awesome summer day. Kitty joined us a little while afterwards, she'd been in Bobby and John's class.

"Hey." we greeted, she smiled taking a seat next to Jubilee.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" she asked, we both shook our heads.

"Nope. Heard there is one though." Jubilee replied, she was in one of her hyper moods since it was summer, she loved summer.

"She was in my class, just now. I heard her name was Rogue." Kitty explained, what kind of name is Rogue? Is that like Siryn for Theresa, a mutant code name of sorts?

"Do you know what her powers are?" I asked, intrigued. She shook her head.

"No, when I arrived she was just sat at the back. Storm just explained we had a new student and to make her feel welcome and that." she answered. I looked up at the sound of metal clicking, and there stood John, with his lighter.

"Talking about the new girl?" he asked, as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Uhuh, do you know anything about her?" I asked, everyone looked to John for the info, I don't exactly know how he got the info or where from.

"Not much really, your brother probably knows more about her than me." he answered, everyone looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. Why would Bobby know more about her?

"Bobby?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah, he went looking for her after class." he explained, now it made more sense. At that point Bobby and the girl in question came over to our little group.

"Hi guys…" he started, before Jubilee cut him off.

"And girls." she corrected everyone laughed, as Bobby and 'Rogue' sat down.

"Everyone meet Rogue." he said pointing at the girl, she waved shyly.

"Hi I'm Claire, Bobby's twin sister." I said introducing myself, as everyone does when they find out we're twins they look between us and then realise the resemblance.

"And I'm John, this cutie's boyfriend." he said, as his hands began to tickle my sides, which nearly made me leap off the bench, damn him. We kissed, which made Jubilee and Kitty squeal, they were like fan girls of a pairing on fan fiction that they liked which happened to be John and I.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde." Kitty said, smiling brightly at the girl.

"And I am Jubilation Lee, but call me Jubilee, everyone does." Jubilee practically exclaimed, as she always does when she's in a hyper mood.

"Don't feed her any form of sugar, or she gets like this." I whispered to Rogue, she giggled, quietly as did I and John just laughed out loud, spoiling our cover. I playfully hit him in the arm. After that there was some idle chit-chat of how she got here and where she was from. The only thing that was odd, was that she didn't reveal her power, we all showed her ours, but she never showed us hers. Generally when there is a new person at the school they can't wait to show their powers, and much to our discomfort Siryn showed us hers.

Later that evening.

I woke up to the sound of a scream. What was happening? Why was there a person screaming? And what time is it? I looked over at the alarm clock which read 3:00 A.M…why are there people screaming at 3:00A.M in the morning? Don't people have the courtesy to scream at say like 12 in the afternoon, you know so they don't wake people up.

"Hey Jubilee! You up?" I asked, removing the covers and grabbing my nightgown.

"Yeah, how could I not be?" she mumbled also clambering out of her bed, and opening the door. We walked out into the corridor, and pretty much everyone was outside their rooms. We went about finding the gang, first we found Kitty and Siryn, who was not the person who had screamed, then we found Bobby and John and finally Piotr.

"Who screamed?" John asked, everyone just shrugged and looked at each other. "Non of us then."

"Then who could it be?" Piotr questioned, then Storm and Jean came up the corridor, they didn't look as though they knew who had screamed either. They walked passed us all, not bothering that we were all out of bed, and so everyone just followed them. We ended up in the teacher and guest rooms, Xavier and Cyclops had joined the group and they still didn't mind that we were all out of bed. We ended up at one room, I'm sure I heard Xavier say something along the lines of Logan…who was Logan? Cyclops opened the door to reveal, someone lying quite still on the bed, he seemed quite strong…I guess that's Logan. There was another in the room who seemed to be panicked, had they possibly killed the man? But how?

"I just …touched him…" the voice wailed, wait a minute I know that voice, it was…

"Rogue." Bobby murmured, she touched the guy and he's possibly dead? What power did she have? Now I had that feeling, of not being safe again.

Rogue's P.O.V

Oh god! Not again, why? Why was I cursed with this…this horrible 'gift'? And what's worst the whole school knows I can kill them with a single touch. Just when I thought I'd found a place where I could fit in and be safe, they're all scared of me, because of my mutant power. My life sucks, no matter what anyone else says, my life is worse than theirs. I've made up my mind again, not matter what people may think, I don't belong here, I'm running way again. Even that nice boy Bobby doesn't think I'm safe to hang around with:

"Never use your power against another mutant." he'd said, and that's what made my mind up, I'm leaving and no one's stopping me.

Claire's P.O.V

"Hey did you hear?" Kitty asked, I looked sleepily over at from where I was sat on the couch. We were all sat around the TV watching the news, to see if anything was happening with the Mutant Registration Act. John and I were cuddling in one corner of the couch, Kitty was sat next to where I was, with Bobby on the other side Jubilee and Piotr were sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hear what? And why am I always the one to hear news last?" I replied, everyone laughed.

"Rogue's missing."

Rogue's P.O.V

I'd escaped the mansion, and hitched a ride into New York. After that, I'd made my way to the train station, to catch a train to anywhere that was far away from here. No one wanted me, no one was looking for me, everyone hated me. I looked over at a mother and her son, who were cuddling, the mother was stroking his face, as the boy fell asleep. How I wanted to be able to touch someone without killing them. I miss that so much, just to be able to hug, kiss or just simply tap someone. I looked up to the sound of Logan's voice…wait wasn't Logan dead…how could he be standing in front of me?

"Hey kid." he greeted, sitting down in the seat next to me. He began to try and convince me to go back to the mansion.

"I don't want to go back, they don't want me back." I said, looking down at my gloved hands.

"Who said that?" he asked, confusion clear in his words.

"One of the boys." I replied.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people at the academy, that want to see you back." he said. There was an awkward silence after that, and that's when I finally decided I'd tell someone.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head. It's the same with you." I stated, looking up at Logan, he looked kind of sad for me. Not many people sympathised with me, why would they I kill people. "There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through. But I think this guy, Xavier, is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you. And that's a rare thing, for people like us." he explained, and it made me feel happier, he was right. Even if some of the others at the mansion feared me, with Logan and the Professors, I'm sure I could conquer and control my powers. "What do you say we give the geeks another chance?

"Yeah." I answered, we were about to get up and off the train, but it began to move.

"You must be Wolverine. That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" someone said behind us, Logan got up claws out, but before he could do anything he was suspended in the sir.

"What do you want with me?" he shouted, the man shook his head.

"You? My dear boy, who ever said I wanted you?" he answered, opening his hand out, which sent Logan crashing down the train carriage. The man looked at me, what did he want with me? I ran over to Logan, but before I could reach him, something hit the back of my neck and then everything went black.

John's P.O.V

"You seen that Rogue?" I asked Bobby as we walked down one of the corridors to Xavier's ethics class.

"No, I wonder if she's ok." he replied, I had my doubts, the world did like us, I'd seen that countless times over. If they'd found out she was a mutant, she was as good as dead, after all she could kill people simply by touching them.

Claire's P.O.V

"Psst!" I hissed at Jubilee, she looked up at me, as I slipped her note. We were in another of Cyclops' lessons and he didn't like people talking while we worked. After a couple of minutes she handed me it back, it read:

_Jubilee you heard anything about that girl Rogue? Since she ran away I've worried about her…could she be you know…dead?_

_I Haven't heard anything sorry. I hope she's alright, but it was her decision to leave so I'm sure she can handle herself._

Rogue's P.O.V

The man who had injured Logan on the train had kidnapped me, and was taking me to the Statue of Liberty. Why was he taking me there? Why did he take me anyway? "Magnificent, isn't she?" he asked, as he dragged me up the steps.

"I've seen it." I hissed, he shook his head.

"I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Peace." he explained, as we entered a fire escape, I guess to the torch.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked nervously as we reached the top of the torch, where he had some weird machine device, where he handcuffed me to it. "Yes." he replied monotonously, he got up to leave.

"Why?" I asked, trying to pull my hands free, but to no avail could I get free.

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace. Not here, or anywhere else." he answered, leaving the small cramped space. I again tried to free myself, but it wasn't working.

"Help! Anyone help me!" I yelled, clanging the handcuffs to the metal. There was probably no one to hear me, but it was worth a shot. The man came back into the room after a couple of minutes. He took the hand cuffs off the railing and brought me to stand in front of what looked like an electrode, he placed my hands on the top of it. He then took his gloves off an placed them just above my temples.

"I'm so sorry." he said, placing his hands on my head. The pain was so immense, the machine started, all I could see was a really bright white light. And all I felt was immense pain as if I was going to die. I started to lose consciousness. Everything went black, the next thing I knew was, I was in Logan's arms, absorbing his healing power, and healing myself.

I returned back to the mansion where I was welcomed back warmly by everyone. Bobby, John, Claire and I were playing foosball, when I noticed Logan in the hallway.

"Hey." I greeted, he turned back to look at me. "You running again?" "No, not really. I've got some things to take care of up north." he answered, I looked down at the floor, that was just another way of saying he was running away. "Oh." I mumbled, there was an awkward silence. I then felt his hand playing with the white streak in my hair. I jumped back a bit in shock.

"I kinda like it." I said, smiling while idly twiddling it between my fingers.

"Yeah." he said, before turning to walk out the door.

"I don't want you to go." I mumbled, he turned back to look at me, then at his bag, before he undid his dog tags. He took my gloved hand and placed them on my open palm, and closing my fingers over them.

"I'll be back for this." he said, smiling, before he picked up his things and walked out the door. I watched him walk for a bit before I returned to my new friends.

Claire's P.O.V

"Hey Claire! Did you hear?" everyone asked, they'd been saying this all week, with noting interesting to say.

"What? If this isn't interesting. I swear!" I replied, they all started laughing, I hit John on the arm, because the sod was the one who was laughing the most. "What is this amazing news then?"

"Grey and Cyclops are a couple." Jubilee announced before bursting into hysterics, I was about to retort with some epic phrase, but that was interrupted by Rogue.

"They're a couple?" she exclaimed, everyone, including me and except Rogue burst into hysterics.

Meanwhile

Xavier and Magneto were playing a game of chess in Magneto's cell.

"Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you? And your children?" Magneto asked, taking his move.

"It does, indeed." Xavier replied, thinking over his next move.

"What do you do, when you wake up to that?" he questioned further, as Charles took his turn.

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor fool who comes to that school... looking for trouble." Charles answered, looking into his old friend's eyes.

"Why do you come here, Charles?" he sighed, halting their chess game. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" he replied simply. "Ah, yes. Your continuing search for hope." he said, motioning for the guard to take Xavier away. "You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles. And I intend to fight it, by any means necessary." "And I will always be there, old friend." Charles said, as the guard wheeled him out of the prison.

* * *

Author's notes:

I've finally finished the first instalment! I'm so proud of myself. Thank you very much for making this a favourite of yours, and reviewing this story, it inspired me to continue writing! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to stick very close to the movie, but give it a personal twist, sorry if I got any of the quotes in the wrong place or events mixed up ^_^ I've just been to see X-Men First Class and my god is it great! I'm actually quite in love with the young Xavier and Magneto! I recommend going to see it now! ^_^ Err Claire will be back in Spectre, with more action in the 2nd film! Any ideas are welcome, message me, and I'll fit them in! Also if anyone reading is a really good artist, and you have time to spare, I would absolutely love it if you could draw Claire ^_^ If you want to you can message me for any details about her you want and then you can either e-mail me with it or link me ^_^ Anyway I think I've said everything anyway any questions, or anything message me, review do whatever! ^_^ Err again hope you enjoyed I'm so proud of myself for finishing this instalment ^_^ Ciao! I'm so hyper! ^_^


	21. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men I only own Claire Drake.

* * *

24th December: 9:00 P.M: Boston: 5C

Claire's P.O.V

I was sat in the living room with a nice warm mug of hot chocolate watching some good Christmas television. Mum and dad were out doing some last minute shopping, Ronny was upstairs most probably on his laptop and Bobby was sat next to me on the couch with the remote in one hand and a bowl of vanilla ice cream in the other. I was enthralled in one of the programs before Bobby changed the channel…once again.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed placing my mug on the coffee table and swatting him with a pillow.

"What? That was a boring show anyways!" he exclaimed defending himself with another cushion.

"It was interesting." I countered sulking in my little corner of the couch, he sighed but didn't change the channel back instead he put on one of the sports channels. Our little fight was interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up from the table, and looked at the caller ID:

Jubilee

I flipped it open to answer it grabbing the remote off Bobby to turn the TV down.

"Hey." I greeted, Bobby rolled his eyes before shovelling some ice cream into his mouth.

"Hi! What you up to?" she asked, sounding as if she was in the subway somewhere.

"Not much, just watching some television. You?" I replied.

Bobby's P.O.V

"Oh really?" Claire said into her phone. Her and her gossip seriously, all her phone calls so far in this holiday have been from Jubilee about some little thing such as what Piotr said to her about a sandwich yesterday…or something silly like that. It is nice to see her happy again, all that crap at our old school far behind us now, no one could really ruin it now unless something big did happen and killed someone close to us. After a couple of minutes she hung up the phone before taking the remote again and turning up the volume.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, mainly to be polite.

"Nothing that would interest you really, just telling me about her shopping spree yesterday." she replied, picking her mug up from the table. "Oh and John says Merry Christmas Eve."

"Who's John." a voice asked from the stairway, we both looked away from the TV to find Ronny. Finally he had removed himself from his bedroom.

"A friend of ours from school." Claire replied taking a sip of hot chocolate. Ronny walked over to the other couch and sat down.

"Yeah, a friend." I said slightly sarcastically, I received a kick to the leg from Claire and a sharp glance before she returned to watching the TV. I looked over Ronny who seemed to have caught onto what I meant, we shared a knowing nod before we looked back over at the TV.

24th December: 10:00P.M: Xavier Academy: -1C

Jubilee's P.O.V

I was sat on my bed reading Dan Brown's Lost Symbol that Claire had bought me as a Christmas present…and it was a great book. Piotr had gone home for the holidays which was a shame I was hoping to spend at least some of it with him. Now it only left Siryn, Kitty, John and I…well it only left the group of four of us that actually talked to one another, Siryn sat with us from time to time, but she had recently become friendly with another mutant. I looked over at the clock on my bed-side table and sighed it was only ten o'clock, I looked over at the vacant space of Claire's bed, it got quite lonely without her she was my best friend and we'd only really known each other for a couple of months.

I placed a bookmark in the book before placing it down on the table and rolling off the bed, I was going to get ready to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it and not to my surprise there stood Kitty.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, she motioned for me to follow without saying a word I picked up the keys to my room and closed the door quietly as possible. After a couple of minutes sneaking through the halls we arrived at the kitchen, where also not to my surprise sat John with a pack of cards, would he ever let this Christmas tradition go?

Xavier Academy: 11:00 P.M

John's P.O.V

"Evening." I greeted the girls as they sat down across from me, I began shuffling the cards. "Ready for a couple of card games?"

I began dealing the cards knowing that we'd be playing blackjack. Jubilee wouldn't admit to this, but she knew that I would kick her ass any day at blackjack. The only people that stood a chance at beating me at cards were Claire and Bobby…shame that the both of them couldn't be here. I took out the lighter that Claire had gotten for me and smiled, she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met.

"Miss her?" asked Jubilee, as she put down the two of hearts. She smirked knowing that if I didn't have a two I'd have to pick up two, but unfortunately for Kitty I had a two.

"Yeah." I answered, she nodded. We turned our attention to Kitty who was now picking up four cards. After a couple more minutes I was on my last card where as Kitty nearly had a full hand and Jubilee must have had at least five cards. Jubilee put down an ace changing the suite to spades, which was a big mistake on her part, I placed down the two of spades.

"Damn it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "You always win!"

"Not always." I said, she looked at me sceptically. "Just most of the time."

"So who've you lost to?" Kitty questioned, however something told me that they both knew and just wanted me to confirm their suspicions.

"Claire." I answered, confirming what I knew was true they had already guessed it, as they both looked at each other knowingly. What is it with girls and gossip these days?

Xavier Academy 12:00 P.M

Kitty's P.O.V

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I exclaimed hugging both Jubilee and John. This was one of the best Christmas' I had had in ages even if Bobby and Claire weren't here.

"Wishing there was mistletoe and Claire here John?" Jubilee asked laughing jollily, John scowled at her before he smirked.

"I'm sure you're also missing Piotr and some mistletoe too." he replied dodging the cookie that had been thrown by her. We all agreed it was best that we should get some sleep, though I don't think I could sleep, I just love Christmas too much.

Boston 12:00 P.M

Claire's P.O.V

"Merry Christmas you two." I whispered while hugging Ronny and Bobby, though we were teenagers mum and dad didn't like us staying up on Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas." they replied, we quietly left our seated positions on the lounge floor and crept upstairs to our bedrooms to get some sleep so that we would be cheerful for the rest of Christmas day.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hope you enjoyed! Spectre is still in development! ^_^ Even though its is like August I felt like uploading part one of this Christmas special! ^_^


	22. Christmas Day

Disclaimer:

Hello! Sorry for the slow updating on Spectre I've had tons of work since September; hopefully in the next weeks (if not after the 13th of January) I will be able to at least update it. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites etc. and I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas.

* * *

25th December. Boston, 9:00 A.M, -4oC

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up to banging on my door, no doubt it was Bobby, he's always really happy. Whereas Ronny mopes around a lot even during the holiday season, so it was no surprise when my twin came rushing into the room, grabbing my arm and puling me all the way down to the living room and placed me down onto the sofa, before proceeding to bring the whole family down. I looked over at the tree glittering in all its silver and gold decorations.

"Merry Christmas!"

After we exchanged gifts; my parents buying me a new laptop, the Diary of Anne Frank, some lovely jewellery, nail varnish and some DVDs. Bobby and Ronny had bought me some more nail varnish…this year I would paint some really awesome nail art! We sat down for the whole shebang of Christmas dinner, turkey, roast potatoes, vegetables etc. I absolutely love Christmas!

Bobby's P.O.V

After the dinner, we sat downstairs for a while watching old Christmas movies…well not old but the classics like Home Alone, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and Elf. Along with some other movies that littered the TV stations. A good hour passed before we went our separate ways, Ronny hauling himself up in his room playing one of his new video games. Claire sat on her bed painting her nails while listening to some Nirvana. Mum and Dad stayed downstairs watching some mushy love films; of course they were also left to the cleaning. I decided to check out my new snowboard, one of the best in the range as well…man I could not wait to test this bad boy out on some slopes!

25th December Xavier Academy 9:00P.M

Jubilee's P.O.V

"Hey! You guys this has got to be one of the best Christmas days I have spent in years!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together, John, Kitty and I were down in the rec room, there weren't many of us to be honest most of the mutants had gone home. John was flicking his lighter that Claire had bought for him open and shut, Kitty was reading the copy of Looking For Alaska that I had bought her…man was that a really good book.

"Wow, you're even more hyperactive than usual, Jubilee." John stated sarcastically, though he seemed quite 'jolly' too, more than last year anyway. He then put a pack of cards on the table. I rolled my eyes; he always wanted to play cards at some point in a day.

"Fine." I grumbled, he smirked looking over at Kitty who put the book down and nodded happily. She was too naïve, she still believed that she could win against the god damn pyro at cards.

John's P.O.V

After completely obliterating both Kitty and Jubilee at the good old game of poker, they're lucky it wasn't strip poker…anyway after that we went our separate ways, though I'm sure those two were sharing the same room until Claire gets back. Speaking of Claire she should be calling right about now…

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello," I said, as I picked up the phone.

"Merry Christmas!" Claire exclaimed, I smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

Kitty's P.O.V

Ah what a lovely day it has been, first we opened presents in the rec room, Jubilee giving me 'Looking for Alaska' and John giving me a book of Ghost stories. Then we ate Christmas dinner with the others who hadn't gone home, or had no home to go to. We played cards, charades, watched films and then it was over and we all went back to our own rooms…well Jubilee and I went back to the room we were sharing. The next big thing was New Year's and the best thing would be that Bobby and Claire would be back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry it is short but I am literally writing this at half past eleven on Christmas Eve, in Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia and New Zealand it will already be Christmas Day! And once this is up it will be Christmas here, but it will probably still be Christmas Eve in the States, Canada and South America. Well I hope you enjoyed this in the New Year I will hopefully be able to finish Spectre and then we can get started on the final installation Phantom. Well I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support this year! Ciao! ^_^


	23. Another Year

Disclaimer:

Well if you've read Ghost you should already know what I own and what I don't! ^_^ Thanks to all those who reviewed, and favourited Ghost! Also a big thank you to all those who have drawn pictures of Claire, I absolutely love them and I shall have to show them to the rest of the readers! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

A year passed, a whole year had gone by so fast. A lot of things had happened within my first year at Xavier's academy; I met Jubilee, we became friends the moment I walked through our dorm door, then I met John and the whole apple argument, 20 questions and then dating him…I can't believe I've been dating him for a year! Then Kitty arrived, she didn't believe that she would fit in, but now it was as if we'd known her forever. Not forgetting Siryn and Piotr, they were both great to hang out with, even if one was as silent as a mouse and the other could give you one hell of a headache. And finally Rogue, I'd be lying if I said her and I were the best of friends. I don't hate her…just sometimes she is, well to be blunt she is annoying; she's overly clingy with Bobby…well as clingy as you can be without touching the person and since she and Bobby are a couple now, it kind of shattered Kitty's heart. But if Bobby loves her, he loves her, and wouldn't change his mind even if we told him she was annoying as hell.

We were sat in the new creative writing class that Dr Grey had insisted Xavier introduce to the school, something about her wanting to evaluate the pupils psychologically through the worlds they create through story writing. I'm happy…well more like completely chuffed that they introduced this class, because I absolutely love creative writing, it was kind of my forte, creating a place where anything can happen and you can be anyone you want to be. For the others, except Kitty, it was a sit-off lesson.

"Ahh! I had a nice long nap!" Jubilee announced, once we had exited the classroom, creative writing was her chance to catch up on some lost sleep. "How you two take that class seriously, I'll never understand."

"Hey it's fun!" I retaliated, Kitty nodded in agreement. Rogue snorted, which ground everyone to a halt and turn to look at her strangely.

"I find it cute that you like creative writing." John mused, kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah, if they were like five." Rogue added. Kitty glared at her.

"Don't listen to her." John whispered so that no one, but me could hear. I nodded, but Kitty was the one who really needed to be told that. She glared at Rogue for a couple more minutes, before she ran off.

"I'll go after her." I stated, untangling myself from John's arms and kissing him on the cheek, he nodded before he went up the stairs to his dorm. Jubilee also joined me as we walked down the corridor.

"Nice going Rogue!" she yelled back at Rogue and Bobby. Before she could say anything back we had rounded the corner, but there was no sign of Kitty.

"Where do you think she'd go?" I asked, Jubilee thought for a minute, before she answered Siryn came out of one of the classrooms with a small boy wearing glasses. I'd seen him before, but I didn't know what his powers are. "Siryn have you seen Kitty?" She pointed down the corridor, towards the exit, that lead to the lake. We thanked her and speed walked out the door. We spotted Kitty on one of the benches near the lake and the forest.

"You alright Kitty?" I asked, as we took the seats next to her, she shook her head before resting it on her folded arms.

"Come on tomorrow, you can show her." Jubilee said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, you've just got to try and impress my brother on the field trip." I added, she looked at the both of us sceptically.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked, angrily.

"Bobby is easily impressed."

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry it's short! Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of the second instalment of Ghost! Sorry I haven't updated for basically nearly a year! Been totally busy and now im ill. The start of the second film will take place in the next chapter and I probably will be sorry again because I probably won't update for a while! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!


	24. The Trip

Disclaimer:

You already know! Sorry for the slow updating, I've been under a lot of work…anyway thanks for all the reviews and support for this entire story so far! At the moment I have two chapters all sorted out and ready to post, whether or not I post them this weekend though…New Year's resolution: Update as much as I can of all the stories online…so far going pretty well, after I post this all of my stories that aren't co-written will be updated. Well I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter! ^_^

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 2: The Trip

* * *

Recap:

"Where do you think she'd go?" I asked Jubilee thought for a minute, before she answered Siryn came out of one of the classrooms with a small boy wearing glasses. I'd seen him before, but I didn't know what his powers are. "Siryn have you seen Kitty?" She pointed down the corridor, towards the exit, that leads to the lake. We thanked her and speed walked out the door. We spotted Kitty on one of the benches near the lake and the forest.

"You alright Kitty?" I asked, as we took the seats next to her, she shook her head before resting it on her folded arms.

"Come on tomorrow, you can show her." Jubilee said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, you've just got to try and impress my brother on the field trip." I added she looked at the both of us sceptically.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked, angrily.

"Bobby is easily impressed."

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

"Where are we going again?" I asked Jubilee as she sat straightening her hair; Kitty was sat next to the window she was still sulking over the fact that Bobby had picked Rogue over her. I don't even know why Bobby had picked Rogue…sure she may be a nice person once she stops whining or complaining or screaming at you about the fact she's a mutant…aren't we all here…and sure she can't touch people, but at least she can bloody see or hear everything around her.

"One of the natural history museums, I think…can't remember the name…" Jubilee replied, as she finally put the straighteners down on the windowsill, she was about to come up with a plan that would…well hopefully cheer up the depressive Kitty who was now idly filing her nails. "And after that it's Kitty's time to shine."

"What have you got in mind?" I questioned as I picked up my bag for the day, and then my jacket. Jubilee and Kitty also grabbed their things and we exited the room. John was outside waiting for us…well me, he kissed me on the cheek and we began to walk down to the courtyard. John was also going to help us, he didn't like Rogue either…well the two despised each other actually.

"Well, first of all we'll get you all dressed up…" she began before being cut off by John who added his thoughts to this plan of action.

"You mean dress down, if you want to impress Bobby it's better to show off a little." He added, I shook my head, that was most likely true my brother was just the average teenage boy…well mutant teenage boy and his hormones were all over the shop, he'd probably not resist Kitty in some slightly skimpy…but not too revealing outfit.

"Well, first we shall pick out an outfit that will definitely get his attention; John will send him to the rec room. Claire and I shall then run interference and once John's job is done he shall also help us make sure Rogue never susses anything out." Jubilee finished, Kitty contemplated the idea before nodding in agreement a smile on her face. It was nice to see her smile, a depressive Kitty was not a fun Kitty to be around.

"Sounds good." I said, before thinking of the one thing that could throw a spanner in the works. "What if Bobby tells Rogue?"

"Got that figured out too." Jubilee explained as we bordered the bus, "John catches him before Rogue can and explains that he should never explain what just happened unless he were to break up with Rogue."

We all sat down taking the back row of seats up, Kitty looked surprisingly more upbeat though that was about to change. Her face dramatically dropped as she spotted Bobby and Rogue came onto the bus, they smiled and came to sit in the two seats in front of Kitty and I.

"Hi, guys." Rogue greeted, we mumbled our replies, trying to be as polite as possible after all if we upset her Bobby probably wouldn't talk to us for weeks maybe even never again, because I doubt I would ever be able to forgive him if he hadn't talked to me for years just because of a girl he was with. The journey to the museum continued in awkward…well it wasn't silence just it was awkward chatter, coupled with John flicking his lighter on and off continuously. This to our delight annoyed Rogue to the end of her tether and she just had to have a pop a John.

"Will you quit flicking that goddamn lighter for Christ's sake!" She shouted, loud enough for us to know she was angry, but not loud enough for the Professors to hear her. John simply shrugged at her and continued flicking the lighter.

"You'll just have to get used to it." He simply replied, I could tell by the look of her face that she was absolutely fuming; Bobby intervened and calmed her down. After a couple more minutes we arrived at the museum, Bobby and Rogue ran off somewhere leaving the four of us, however soon enough Piotr joined us with his mate Jamie…unfortunately John hated the living daylights out of him, so we bid Kitty and Jubilee goodbye, though we were going to meet back up with them after the trip was finished. We then went on a hunt through the museum to find Bobby and Rogue. It didn't take us long, they had only reached the food court next to an exhibit that Storm was taking some students round. We all grabbed a table, and queue all the idle chit chat between us all, and of course John flicking his lighter continuously.

After a couple of minutes, some absolute assholes came over and I swear they were totally perving at me and Rogue, this pretty much pissed both Bobby and John off. They asked John for a light, and John being John wanted to piss these guys off as much as he could.

"My brother just asked you for a light, why are you being such an ass?" The boy asked snidely, John just laughed as the other boy agreed with his brother; he flicked his lighter and looked at the flame before snapping the lid shut and sat back.

"I can't help you sorry." He replied smirking at the two assholes, we all began laughing at John's antics, before once more they began bickering with each other, giving one of the lads a chance to nick John's lighter. This was turning into a really bad situation, John was always a hot head and now this guy was just giving him a chance to exact his vengeance. The boy lit his cigarette and blew the smoke in the direction of John. Bobby, Rogue and I stood up ready to restrain John if push came to shove. John winked at the boy, causing the cigarette flame to basically come to life and spread up the boy's arm, Bobby quickly iced over the flames however the damage was already done. Everyone had seen this act of mutant violence and with the events of last year still present, there were still some tensions between normal humans and mutants. But suddenly everyone froze…

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked, I shook my head this wasn't Bobby's power, everyone knew he could freeze things using _ice._ Sometimes she asks some really stupid questions.

"It wasn't me." Bobby answered, as everyone began poking or waving at the frozen people. Once Bobby had said that it wasn't him another thought broke through our thoughts, it was Xavier and as soon as I turned round he appeared along with Professor Summers, Monroe, and Dr Grey.

"Think twice before showing off John." Professor Xavier reprimanded, John crossed his arms before all our attention was turned to the television that was still playing in the background, the news report of an attempt on the President's life…by a mutant. I could feel the sense of dread take over the whole room, this was all we needed a mutant trying to murder the President just after all the commotion of Magneto last year…John took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I think it is time we left." Professor Xavier stated, before we were all ushered out of the museum, and back to the mansion where we would hopefully be completely safe from any humans looking to destroy us.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have finally updated! This past week I have decided to update as much as possible, hopefully all the stories on my account will completely be finished so I can give my full attention to the next stories in the pipe lines including the last in this trilogy: Phantom…still working that into writing! Got a lot of ideas on paper…well what more can I say, hope you have enjoyed and again thanks for all the support! Ciao for now!


	25. When Do Plans Ever Go Right

Disclaimer:

You already know! Another chapter hurray! I have finally got my butt into probably about 3rd gear haha! Need to get it up to five and then I will possibly get this trilogy and its sides done before the end of this year maybe even in the first half of this year though I can't promise completely that, that will happen. Anyway thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy reading the 3rd chapter in this instalment…can't wait to reach at least 10 (This may be shorter than the first depending on how quickly I cover the plot of the 2nd movie)

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 3: When do plans ever go right?

* * *

Recap:

"Think twice before showing off John." Professor Xavier reprimanded, John crossed his arms before all our attention was turned to the television that was still playing in the background, the news report of an attempt on the President's life…by a mutant. I could feel the sense of dread take over the whole room, this was all we needed a mutant trying to murder the President just after all the commotion of Magneto last year…John took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I think it is time we left." Professor Xavier stated, before we were all ushered out of the museum, and back to the mansion where we would hopefully be completely safe from any humans looking to destroy us.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

After a pretty much sleepless night; partially due to the fact that there now could be a new threat from non-mutants and the fact that Kitty had been completely rejected by Bobby once again…god can my brother be an absolute asshole! I sat on my bed trying to find my maths folder…it was that time of the week every bloody Thursday, double maths with Professor Summers…oh the joys! Jubilee was also trying to find something though I'm certain it was her phone, she did always lose her phone.

"Did you honestly think that was a good idea?" I asked Jubilee sceptically as I finally found my maths folder that was wedged under the bed, after prying it free I chucked it in my bag and sat waiting on the edge of my bed for Jubilee to find her phone.

"Well…she certainly made an impression, didn't she?" she replied, as she triumphantly held her phone in the air, before placing it in her bag and opening the door. I thought for a moment, after the field trip that had ended badly, Kitty had decided to go ahead with the plan…

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_I'm still going to go ahead with the plan guys!" Kitty stated her hands on her hips as she nodded her head vigorously. By this time she had changed into a pair of black short shorts and a white strappy top accompanied with knee high boots and a small black cardigan. John had accompanied us in our room, even though I'm sure that is against the rules; however I didn't think anyone would mind with fear on the brain, which is what John was doing in our room. He wanted to make sure I wasn't panicking like the little sweetheart he was._

"_Won't it be hard to pry Bobby away from Rogue or vice versa?" I asked as I snuggled close to John's chest as he put an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Kitty still looked determined so we went along and surprisingly it wasn't hard to get Bobby away from Rogue…all thanks to our resident pyro. However Bobby rejected Kitty and she ended up running away only twenty minutes after she started talking to him…it was a complete disaster…_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

"Are you going to sit there and dream all day?" Jubilee asked, I looked up she was in the hallway opening the door.

"Well if it's about me she can sit there all she wants." John's voice added, I shook my head as Jubilee hit the back of his head. I picked up my bag and exited the room; Jubilee closed the door and ventured over to Kitty and Siryn's room. John appeared by my side, lately he had been waiting for me outside my room every morning…if he wasn't being lazy.

"Morning sweetie." He greeted, giving me a quick peck on the lips and sliding his arm around my waist. He then nodded over towards Kitty's room, "She still sulking?"

"Well wouldn't you if someone ripped your heart into bits?" Jubilee replied, from where she was stood, at that moment a very depressed looking Kitty answered the door, she exited the room without saying a word.

"Morning, Kitty how are you feeling?" I asked trying to be cheery, she just nodded in response…sometimes trying to cheer someone up didn't always work. We continued onto to maths…that started as boringly as it finished, with extra bloody math homework oh the joys! Kitty's mood had not improved and I didn't blame her at all, the news hadn't improved at all either continuous coverage of the attack and worst of all we were now not allowed out of the academy's ground until the situation calmed down…if it ever did…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter of the second instalment! I'm so proud of myself for writing these updates I should have updated a while ago very sorry I'm such a bloody slow updater…well so far my new year's resolution is going pretty well! Hope your year is going very well too! This year I can feel will have lots of updates, ah I almost forgot! If you have liked the X-men first class movies I have another fan fiction surrounding the movie that I will also be updating and probably finishing before I finish the trilogy! I thought I'd get my fifty pence…hehe and some advertising of my other fan fiction…anyway I think that's all I wanted to say…Ciao for now!


	26. A New Day

Disclaimer:

You already know! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Finally the fourth, nearly the fifth…once that is up I think we could be half way through this story's plot and then the finale can begin…well again thanks for the supports it has helped me greatly! ^_^

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 4: Just another day

* * *

Recap:

"Morning, Kitty how are you feeling?" I asked trying to be cheery, she just nodded in response…sometimes trying to cheer someone up didn't always work. We continued onto to maths…that started as boringly as it finished, with extra bloody math homework oh the joys! Kitty's mood had not improved and I didn't blame her at all, the news hadn't improved at all either continuous coverage of the attack and worst of all we were now not allowed out of the academy's ground until the situation calmed down…if it ever did…

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

It had been over a week since the attack on the President and as of yet we hadn't experienced any sort of trouble…but that didn't mean we were out of the clear. A mutant had attacked the leader of the United States and the world was completely shocked, it had been over forty years since the world found out that there were mutants in existence and since then life had become increasingly hard for the 'gifted'. There were 'unreported' cases of mutants being abused or killed; the world seemed to hate the fact that we were different, though that wasn't a concept that was new to the world. Since the dawn of time man had hated anything that was different or unnerving even if it was another man like himself. We were just another target to blame everything on and to fear just because we had evolved…we were normal people, people who could easily live side by side with non-mutants, without hurting them or even showing them that we were different…well only if you had an 'invisible' sort of mutation. Humans feared the mutants who looked completely different, whether they had extra limbs, or a skin colour that was bizarre like blue…they couldn't hide away as easily as the rest of us could within this fearful society…and sometimes they had no place to hide away from society, like the Academy.

I was so lucky to be able to come here, even if my parents didn't know that Bobby and I were mutants, if they found out I'm sure they would disown us. But we would always be able to call the academy our home, it was safe here. No one was bothered about the different mutations each of us had, they saw us as friends even family…even if some of them were extremely horrible. The only person I could think of that could be an outcast amongst these outcasts was Rogue, when she first came to the academy the other students feared her because she could kill us all by simply making contact with our skin. Even the Professors had feared her even just a little bit, though they didn't show it, but they knew she was dangerous to herself and the others around her.

All the Professors except Xavier, he was such a kind man to give his home so that all of us could live without the fear of people picking on us every day and if our parents had disowned us we had a roof over our heads and a school we could attend. And not only that, but the food was quite divine, this place was everything I had hoped for when Bobby and I first arrived a year ago. I wasn't about to give all this up for some people who wanted us to be completely be wiped out.

We were citizens of this country as much as they were…but something told me our happy family was about to ripped apart…new threats were going to rear their heads soon…I just hoped that our band of friends; Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, John, Piotr, even Rogue and I would not be separated…but then again if there were people willing to kill us then there were mutants willing to kill them…John hates most non-mutants, well…all non-mutants, after his parents kicked him out he's hated humans. Jubilee doesn't hate all humans, she understands only a few are actually calling for us to be exterminated, and she can forgive those that took her parents from her. Kitty is rather neutral when it comes to matters concerning humans; Rogue has never aired her views on the matter. Bobby will always take the side of the humans if John begins a tirade of how we should be the top dogs on Earth, and I well, at the moment I will not take sides, I certainly don't condone violence on either of the sides…but something tells me that soon everything will kick off…

* * *

Author's Notes:

I guess this is a kind of filler chapter before the main events of X-2 begin! Another chapter completed! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I think that is all I can say for now…Ciao for now!^_^


	27. Night Of Terror

Disclaimer: You already know! Sorry for the slow updating! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 5: Night of Terror

The day had progressed like any other day…well since the whole fiasco with the mutant attack on the President, the day had progressed like all other days, waiting for the time they announced an attack on the mutants or when we cleared of any alliance with the mutant in question. Kitty had tried and failed to win Bobby's attention, he was completely enamoured with Rogue…maybe she was like the Sirens in old sailor legends…

"Hey." John greeted bringing me out of my thoughts, coming into the second year the schedules had been re-arranged, plus with the added extra class of creative writing, we all ended up with different timetables and with it being a Thursday I had just been in Science on my own, well since the start of the year I had made friends with my lab partner Lysander…what an epic name! He was able to control water…well any sort of liquid, which was great when we were in a Chemistry lesson.

"How was ethics?" I asked as he slid into the seat next to me, although Lysander and I were friends he wasn't on the best of terms with John…whole water and fire sort of like a bizarre natural rivalry. This is why I had found myself sat alone in the cafeteria, since Science was generally let out earliest of all the classes, thanks to Dr Grey. John was then next out followed closely by Jubilee and Kitty who were both in one of Xavier's classes. Rogue and Bobby were the last to join us generally on a Thursday for dinner, and after dinner we always went to the rec room for a relax after a hard day's work.

"It's ethics never is the greatest experience of the day, especially with Summers." John replied as he began eating his dinner, we'd all but finished when the whole gang had joined us, Kitty and Bobby hadn't spoken after the whole…well the failed plan and thank the lord Rogue hadn't found out about, god knows what her reaction would be…

"Wonder what the news will be like tonight?" Jubilee mused as she finished up the last remnants of her dinner; Kitty was the last to finish. We began to head to the rec room.

"Probably more of the same, though hopefully the situation has swung in favour for us." Kitty answered as we entered the room, Piotr surprisingly was already sat with some others in a corner of the room, Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch opposite the TV cuddling…well cuddling as best they could give that a lasting touch from Rogue would take away his life. This was much amusement for Piotr and some of his friends as he drew small doodles of the pair, much to the disapproval of Rogue. As Kitty had predicted the news hadn't changed much, still the same old story of the mutant who attacked the President followed up by arguments for and against the mutant race. It felt like the whole registration fiasco all over again. We decided we'd had enough of hearing the same bad news continuously so John, Kitty and I left the sofas for a table near where Jubilee had joined Piotr and the others; we started a little game of blackjack.

"You're never going to beat me at blackjack." John stated as he dealt the cards, he hadn't faced Kitty as of yet…she was even better than Jubilee…but it didn't take much to beat Jubilee. After a couple of minutes a roar of a motorbike was heard followed by footsteps in gravel, this immediately caught the attention of Rogue.

"Logan!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room, Logan or rather Wolverine had immediately left the school after returning Rogue back. It was like Rogue was in love with him too, but he was much older, I'd even heard Xavier say that he was older than him…maybe it was part of his mutation. Plus the fact that she was dating my brother made it seem more like a very good friend. After the arrival of Logan all the professors left, including Professor Xavier…where they going to find this mutant? Whatever they were up to, it left Logan in charge of the school, he was like an unofficial babysitter for nearly a hundred or so kids…whoa was his job difficult.

"I'm so tired!" I stated yawning and stretching as we all began walking back up to the dorms. Knowing Kitty she'd stay in our room for a while…she'd been doing a lot recently before she would venture to her room where Siryn would more than likely be asleep.

"Night, see you in the morning." John said kissing me on the forehead; Bobby and Rogue had yet to venture up so John returned to his room alone. Jubilee trekked ahead of us dragging her feet as she fumbled for the keys to our room. As she entered she collapsed onto the bed, feet flailing in the air. Kitty walked in before me sitting down on the windowsill seat, with myself following in last and closing the door over.

"Do you think this will all blow over?" Kitty asked as she began to fiddle with her hair nervously.

"The whole attack by a mutant? I don't know, I think they're going to hate us more than ever." I replied honestly. "But that doesn't mean we should give up."  
"And Xavier will always campaign against anything that will harm us." Jubilee added although it was somewhat mumbled as she talked into the pillow. "So don't worry."  
After a couple more minutes of chatting and what not, Kitty went back to her room and Jubilee and I went off to sleep. It wasn't until about three in the morning when an ear wrenching scream echoed through the whole house, making both Jubilee and I jump up out of bed clutching our ears. I ran over to her grasping her hand as turning us invisible as I opened the door, Kitty appeared running down the corridor towards us however she then shifted through the floor as a military man began to shoot at her…had they launched an attack already?!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Wow well this has taken me awhile to update I'm sorry about that! Well since a lot of my other fanfics are now complete (including my First Class fic) I can now focus on the ones I still need to finish including this one, which is the first of I think it's five to be on its way to completion fingers crossed that I can get it done! Well I hope you have enjoyed! Thanks for the support! Ciao for now =D


	28. Escape to Boston

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 6: Escape to Boston

Recap:

After a couple more minutes of chatting and what not, Kitty went back to her room and Jubilee and I went off to sleep. It wasn't until about three in the morning when an ear wrenching scream echoed through the whole house, making both Jubilee and I jump up out of bed clutching our ears. I ran over to her grasping her hand as turning us invisible as I opened the door, Kitty appeared running down the corridor towards us however she then shifted through the floor as a military man began to shoot at her…had they launched an attack already?!

Claire's P.O.V

Jubilee and I, still invisible, snuck passed the man that had just shot in the direction of Kitty, luckily or maybe unluckily Siryn had stopped screaming so it was easier to keep us invisible, but it could have meant that these army men had 'dealt' with Siryn. The man moved back down the corridor away from us allowing us to run towards the boys' dorms and find Bobby and John. As we approached their side of the dorms, students were piling down the stairs, Piotr herding them towards the safe rooms.

"I'm going with Piotr." Jubilee announced as she let go of my hand before I could even say a word, and she was gone out of my sight within seconds. I became visible once more and made my way towards John's room, before I got to his room he had already found me.

"Thank god you're alright." He whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug, I was so happy to have found him, I wasn't alone and once we did find the others we'd be able to get away, no problem.

"We've got to find Bobby." I stated as he let me out of the crushing hug, he nodded grasping my hand, leading me through the crowds of students. We weaved through the crowds of people as we all tried to avoid any of the people that were after us.

"John! Claire!" a voice called out, we swirled around spotting Bobby, cutting through the running children. "Have you seen Rogue?"

"No. I thought she'd be with you." John replied, they looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders, there was no way Jubilee and I could have searched, we were running away from the men from the get-go.

"I don't know, we exited our room, Kitty was running towards us and then a man appeared began shooting in Kitty's direction, she went through the floor. The man went back down the hall in the opposite direction to the way we went." I explained running out of breath slightly as I tried to explain as quickly as possible.

"We need to find her." Bobby stated as he began running in the opposite direction to everyone else. I looked at John; I couldn't just leave my twin in this place. We followed him, receiving looks of complete confusion as we ran away from a safe haven. Luckily we found her quickly, but our escape route was cut off by several armed men…no escape through the front doors…Before they could catch us though Logan appeared taking out nearly all the men in the lobby. Following him we arrived back at the safe room, which John entered first, followed by myself, and then Bobby and finally Rogue before Logan shut the door.

"We can't just leave him here." Rogue stated as she looked at us all, we couldn't but if we went back for him we'd surely be caught…and god knows what would happen then…Bobby and Rogue returned to door, John and I waited further down the corridor, hopefully we would be getting out here soon and hopefully the others had gotten out safely. Logan, Bobby and Rogue finally returned, he led us towards the garage, where we got into one of Professor Summers' cars…it was then that we found out that Logan did not like him what so ever…

"Where can we go?" Rogue asked, I didn't have to be a telepath to know what Bobby was about to say…

"Our parents live in Boston."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Another chapter finished woo! Thanks for the support; sorry it's a bit short! Next chapter…what will the Drakes think of what they're about to find out and possibly an appearance by Magneto, Mystique and Nightcrawler. Hope you have enjoyed! Ciao for now!


	29. Disappointed Parents

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 7: Disappointed Parents

Recap:

"We can't just leave him here." Rogue stated as she looked at us all, we couldn't but if we went back for him we'd surely be caught…and god knows what would happen then…Bobby and Rogue returned to door, John and I waited further down the corridor, hopefully we would be getting out here soon and hopefully the others had gotten out safely. Logan, Bobby and Rogue finally returned, he led us towards the garage, where we got into one of Professor Summers' cars…it was then that we found out that Logan did not like him what so ever…

"Where can we go?" Rogue asked, I didn't have to be a telepath to know what Bobby was about to say…

"Our parents live in Boston."

Bobby's P.O.V

Whether or not it was a good idea to take the group to our house in Boston, I still didn't know. I knew Claire didn't believe it was such a great idea, but Mum and Dad had told us that they would be away for a couple of weeks so they wouldn't be in the house…well if they hadn't come back early that is…it took an hour or so to eventually reach it and luckily there was no car in the driveway meaning my parents were definitely out of the house.

"Don't set anything on fire." I warned John as we entered the house that was the last thing I needed, my parents to return to a burnt down house. Claire and I went upstairs to find a change of clothing once I had found some of my mother's old clothing I went to find Rogue, I'd even found a pair of gloves making it much easier for her.

Claire's P.O.V

After returning home and walking into my room that had been untouched since we went back to the Academy after the summer, it was quite calming to finally find a safe place. I picked out some of my clothing that I had left behind, it would at least be better than walking around in my pyjamas. After I had changed and cleaned myself up a bit, I went back downstairs finding John inspecting some family photos.

"You alright?" I asked walking fully into the room, it brought him out of his thoughts, he always fingers his lighter when he's thinking, and it's kind of cute in a way. "I always hated some of these, a bit cheesy aren't they?"

"Just a tad." He replied smiling, hugging me once more. It was the first time I had actually felt safe since Siryn began screaming.

"Do you think the others are alright?" I asked as we ended the hug, he kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"I think they will be, but we can't worry about them." He replied, suddenly a yell out who are you and footsteps pounding down the stairs interrupted our conversation. Were Mum and Dad back? I quickly walked with John into the living room, Bobby and Rogue had come back downstairs and Logan was stood slightly back into the kitchen. I was right Mum and Dad were back with Ronny and they looked completely shocked to see Bobby and I along with three strangers.

"Bobby? Claire? I thought you were in school." Dad asked as he moved further into the room, Ronny and Mum following him. He eyed Logan suspiciously…which was fair since he was a lot older than us and we'd brought him home with us. I looked at Bobby hoping he'd have an explanation…I certainly didn't and more than likely there was now some news story about the attack on the school. Bobby however looked as stuck for an explanation as I did; he looked at Rogue who also didn't know what we should do.

"Mum, Dad I think Claire and I have something to tell you." He finally replied, they weren't the words I wanted to hear from my brother…it meant we'd be telling them that we were mutants, and at the moment I don't think I could face seeing what my mother's reaction or even my father's reaction would be to hear the news. They sat down readying themselves probably for what they thought was that we had gotten ourselves kicked out of school…but this would probably shock them even more. Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch, Bobby next to Mum, while Dad sat in the armchair facing John who was perched on a side table. I had perched myself on the arm on the sofa, while Ronny was leaning against the door frame and Logan was still sort of in the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad…Claire and I we're…" Bobby began, but faded out. Like many of the other kids at Xavier's Academy they hadn't told their parents exactly what the Academy was for and hadn't told them about their powers. And after hearing stories of how parents rejected their kids after hearing they were special, that they were mutants and that's exactly what made Bobby stop right before he told Mum and Dad. Rogue took his hand in hers reassuring him that it was the right thing to do. But something kind of snapped within me, I really couldn't be bothered hiding anymore and why should we?

"Mum Dad, Bobby and I we're mutants." I finished, once the words escaped my mouth I clapped my hands over it, I couldn't believe I had finally told them, and neither could Bobby who looked at me his face full of shock and fear. There was a silence as Mum and Dad looked between them and us, they couldn't believe that we are mutants, Ronny hadn't said anything either. All the years of hiding it away from them had been unravelled in once sentence. Would they still love us? Or would we end up being disowned?

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Finally got back into the flow of writing this fanfic, it may actually go longer than I originally thought back in the notes a couple of chapters ago. Thanks again for the support for the series and I'm sorry about the slow updating and short chapters! Phantom will be written and uploaded once all the fanfics I have uploaded are completed! Ciao for now! =D


	30. The Power of Fire

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 8: The Power of Fire

Recap:

"Mum Dad, Bobby and I we're mutants." I finished, once the words escaped my mouth I clapped my hands over it, I couldn't believe I had finally told them, and neither could Bobby who looked at me his face full of shock and fear. There was a silence as Mum and Dad looked between them and us, they couldn't believe that we are mutants, Ronny hadn't said anything either. All the years of hiding it away from them had been unravelled in once sentence. Would they still love us? Or would we end up being disowned?

"Are you sure?"

Claire's P.O.V

"Mum, I've been sure for over a year." I replied, the room went silent, sure it was something that needed to be thought over, and I get that. But who asks are you sure? If I was my mother…well I don't know what I'd do, I'd want to accept my child…no I would accept my child with their mutation after all they were my child. Bobby sighed a little as he reached forward to mum's cup of coffee, focusing on it and freezing it, she immediately dropped it out of her hand, looking between the now ice-block of coffee and Bobby, our cat however wasn't scared of ice and began licking away at it. I decided it was my turn to 'show-off' my powers…well just invisibility, earning another gasp out of mum.

"Have you tried…not being mutants?" she asked, what did she expect us to do? Never go near water and never get so embarrassed that I literally vanish…she really needed to think about what she said, before she said it.

"Mum…"Bobby and I both sighed, it was a miracle that dad hadn't started his input into this conversation, generally he'd take our side, but I think this time he would definitely take Mum's, it was like we weren't even their kids anymore…

"It's not your fault…where did we go wrong?" Mum murmured to herself, peeking John's interest, he had, all but the constant ping of his lighter, been quiet up until this point.

"Technically it's his fault." He contributed pointing towards dad, who looked shocked for a minute before he sternly looked back at John, though I knew John had a point; he really didn't need to bring it up right now. "It's been proven that men are the carriers of the mutant x-gene."

"John." Bobby said in a warning tone, but it didn't seem to faze him, he simply shrugged and continued to flip open and shut his lighter. Ronny by this time had already left the room, angry at what he had found out…maybe he was angry that he was so different from both Bobby and I and he wanted to be like us or maybe he was like a lot of normal people who feared us…

"I think we've got to go." Logan said as he came back into the living room after he took a weird phone call off of the device he had found in Professor Summer's car. And just as he said that several police officers began to swarm the property…they'd come to take us all away…or maybe even kill us. Logan herded us towards the front door just as some of the officers busted in through the patio door. I turned slightly for a split second to see my mum and dad run up the stairs…had Ronny done this?

"Sir put the knives down!" someone yelled as we exited the house, however Logan couldn't put the knives down, since they were a part of his skeleton, the officers didn't take this well and before he even got to explain himself, they shot him immediately. "Get on the ground now!"

I looked over at Bobby who began to lower himself to the floor, Rogue and I followed suite as we stared in shock at the now dead Logan, a trail of blood dripping down his forehead. I looked up at John who had yet to get down on the ground…he was staring at his lighter before he flipped open…he wasn't…was he?

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" he asked as he looked up towards the officers flipping on the lighter. "I'm the worst one."  
All hell broke loose, continuous streams of fire burnt and charred the officers and police cars began to explode…we couldn't get away with this…and the worst thing he seemed to enjoy causing these people…people who were only following orders…a lot of pain. Total destruction; was this the true power of fire?

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry for not updating I haven't been near the computer for the weekend really nearly a whole week, partying in the lovely summer sun! Finally Britain got some sun! Well the north of England anyway, London seems to have nicked all our alright weather for the Olympics! Anyway hope you have enjoyed next chapter will definitely include Mystique, Nightcrawler and Magneto! Sorry the short length of the chapters as well! Ciao for now and thanks for the support! =D


	31. Save Them or Die Trying

Disclaimer: You already know! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 9: Save Them or Die Trying

Recap:

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" he asked as he looked up towards the officers flipping on the lighter. "I'm the worst one."

All hell broke loose, continuous streams of fire burnt and charred the officers and police cars began to explode…we couldn't get away with this…and the worst thing he seemed to enjoy causing these people…people who were only following orders…a lot of pain. Total destruction; was this the true power of fire?

Bobby's P.O.V

It was like I was stuck in some really horrid nightmare; my own brother had more than likely called the police and now Logan was dead and John…John was acting like some power crazed super villain. It didn't look like we were going to get out of the state alive let alone keep ourselves to ourselves until the whole incident blew over…which didn't seem likely as John could probably seriously injury if not kill all the police officers here and well that would result, if he were to be caught, in execution. I looked over to Rogue and Claire, they both seemed to have shock and fear etched into their faces…we had to do something…but my ice would simply melt under the intense heat, Claire couldn't move any of the people without John being able to aim at them and well Rogue…Rogue could possibly kill him.

But it was Rogue who sorted it out she took off one of her gloves and held onto John's left ankle absorbing some of his power and putting out the flames. John fell to his knees after all Rogue was taking part of his powers and using them which drained him of energy. What surprised us though was that Logan got up once more, the bullet that had lodged itself in his head, fell to the ground and just in time too as Professor Monroe and Dr Grey arrived. We ran to the plane, Claire and I momentarily stopped looking back at the house, we both spotted mum and dad with Ronny up in Ronny's room, they looked rather scared…well they had just witnessed John's rage. We wouldn't be returning here any time soon and we both knew this.

As we entered the plane we were met with the sight of a new mutant…a very blue mutant. His accent gave him away immediately I think it was German, and once he told us about his work with a circus in Munich I was right…what his power was I couldn't say…maybe it was just his appearance. But I finally felt a little safer as we all took our seats quickly as Jean began to take off…we'd at least be safer with more mutants…well ones that would keep us in check so that we didn't piss off any more people. It was all going very well until the air force interrupted us, they wanted us to land…but we couldn't if we did they take us in. But they wouldn't let us go easily and well they decided if we didn't land they'd force us to land using heat-seeking missiles…well at least Dr Grey was a telekinetic she could easily deflect them…or so I thought, one hit taking a chunk out of the tail-end of the ship.

"Bobby!" Rogue screamed as she flew out of her seat and out of the back of the ship, holding on to some of the metal that was coming away from the ship. God this was not turning out to be a good day, rejection from my parents and now I could lose Rogue.

"Rogue!" I shouted back, I fumbled with my seatbelt before I felt a hand clasp over mine, it was Logan.

"No kid, you'll die too." He said as he wrenched my hands away from the seatbelt. It was then that we found out what Nightcrawler could do, he was a teleport. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke before reappearing with Rogue in his arms. One crisis averted, but because of the damage to the plane we were swirling down towards the ground and towards certain death. That was until we were mere inches from the ground, we were stopped by a man in a very bizarre helmet…Magneto.

Claire's P.O.V

It had been a couple of hours since the whole fiasco at home and then the near death experience of nearly crashing to the ground. Mystique and Magneto…two of the 'bad' mutants in the world, the people that had caused all the issues with Rogue last year had saved us…even though Logan, Storm and Jean were going to try and stop whatever they were planning on doing.

"We have to save the others." I stated as Rogue, Bobby, John and I sat outside near a campfire, John sat a little away from us, most likely contemplating what he had just done.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Getting near the end of the second movie! I really don't want to write the whole John leaving, I don't know whether to make her completely distraught or angry and sad…I'll figure something out! Writing this on the last day of the Olympics! Team GB have done brilliantly well this year! Well done Andy Murray! Was screaming at the television for nearly two weeks straight! Hehe! Well I hope you enjoyed this! Ciao for now and thanks for the support! =D


	32. Finding and Losing Friends

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy! Final Chapter!

* * *

Spectre

Chapter 10: Finding and Losing Friends

Recap:

It had been a couple of hours since the whole fiasco at home and then the near death experience of nearly crashing to the ground. Mystique and Magneto…two of the 'bad' mutants in the world, the people that had caused all the issues with Rogue last year had saved us…even though Logan, Storm and Jean were going to try and stop whatever they were planning on doing.

"We have to save the others." I stated as Rogue, Bobby, John and I sat outside near a campfire, John sat a little away from us, most likely contemplating what he had just done.

Claire's P.O.V

It was decided we'd go to save them, well when I say we it was going to be Magneto, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Storm, Logan and Jean that were actually going to go into where they were holding the students and Professor Xavier. Bobby, Rogue, John and I would stay behind in the plane to make sure that we didn't get caught or make the mission fail.

Rogue didn't seem to be too happy with the presence of Magneto and Mystique…well I wouldn't be if they had nearly killed me…but something told me that John seemed to like their views. After all he never really liked normal humans and well Magneto was known to hate humans.

"You're a God among insects." Magneto commented as John showed off his manipulation of the flames, "What's your name?"

"John." He replied, extinguishing the flames in his palm, Magneto and Mystique laughed…they wanted his 'mutant name' we'd all picked one somewhere down the line or been called it by someone in the school. Bobby was affectionately called Ice-Man, Piotr was nicknamed Colossus, Rogue well Rogue already had her name that she used continuously, Kitty was sometimes called Shadow cat, and John was Pyro and I well I was Ghost.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked smiling a knowing smile, maybe he knew John could be turned to their 'dark' side, to be used in the 'battle' against humanity. I hoped to God he wouldn't join them.

"Pyro." He replied confidently looking at his lighter, his anger towards humanity had grown over the past year, he'd always disliked them, but this year he seemed to really hate them. Well they had tried to kidnap us at the mansion, they'd tried to kill us in Boston and now well, they had some of our friends locked up in a secret location. It wasn't looking good for the arguments for humanity.

It didn't take long for the grown-ups to sort out the plan and leave us in a very expensive plane that we could easily destroy within minutes of them leaving, but I don't think that was on any of our minds, we just wanted to see our friends safe and sound and return back to the Academy. The view was quite relaxing though, all snow and ice covering the lake…quite dangerous too, but it worked in calming me down a bit.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" I asked to no one in particular, John put a hand on my shoulder; it radiated heat as he always did. Bobby on the other hand generally was really cold even in summer, their powers controlling their inner body temperature.

"They'll be alright." Bobby reassured as he took a seat, everyone sat in silence for a while, there was nothing we could really say, and the past couple of days had been nearly a complete blur. First the invasion of the mansion, then confronting mum and dad, the police officer fiasco, nearly crashing and then here we were, sat waiting for the others to hopefully get back here safely. I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until I was rather rudely woken up by a loud mechanical noise…was it the others coming back? How long had I been asleep?

"What's happening?" I asked groggily as I sat up rubbing my eyes…well the others had not made it back yet, but John seemed like he was about to go out and find him.

"You can't go out there you'll die." Rogue stated as John pulled on his jacket, surely he wasn't going to go out to find them, and it was like committing suicide…

"You can all stay here and do what you're told, but I need to do this." He replied as he began his descent, momentarily pausing to look over at me. Before he left the plane…was this the last time we'd see him? Something deep down felt off, as though something terrible was about to happen…

"He'll come back, he doesn't like the cold." Bobby said reassuringly as he sat back down, Rogue joining him. But something about the look he gave me told me that he wouldn't be back. After a couple more minutes of pacing slightly and looking out the window to see if he was on his way back, I finally gave in believing that the others would find him and bring him back with them. Just as I sat down a blinding pain burst in my head, as though someone was continuously stabbing me in the brain. Rogue and Bobby felt it too and they were soon on the floor of the ship along with me. Was this the end? It felt as though I was going to die…was this happening to all other mutants…God what about John! Why did he leave? The pain was immense I couldn't even open my eyes; it hurt so badly to move. I curled up into a ball trying to block out as much pain as possible. What had I done with my life? Would mum and dad miss us if we died right here? But then the pain subsided as quickly as it had started, I began to slowly get up wiping away tears that had leaked out, Rogue and Bobby embraced for a while, before Bobby pulled me into a crushing hug. All this affection made me miss John; I hope he is alright…

Another hour and so and we were re-joined by the others, the caught students that included Piotr, Jubilee and Kitty. However John hadn't returned.

"Where's John?" Professor Monroe asked, Bobby Rogue and I shrugged, and we all thought they would have found him on the way back.

"He's gone with them." Dr Grey replied, I sat down numbly, he had left without even saying goodbye…he'd left the school, the 'good' side and he'd left me…Jubilee and Kitty sat down next to me comforting me…but nothing they said would cheer me up. I was too numb to respond to anything they said, I was even too numb to cry. How could he do this? Why did he do this? Why didn't I stop him? I was too caught up with my own thoughts to notice that we lost another as waves crashed over Dr Grey, Logan and Professor Summers were distraught. We'd lost two people maybe even more before we returned to the school grounds. Jubilee basically carried me back to our room and once she put me down on my bed I began to cry.

"He didn't leave because of you." She said as she brushed my hair softly. "He still loves you he just wants to fight a different fight, that's all."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Even though I think X-2 is a good film I love the third film the best (Though I love first class more) I think Phantom will be better than Spectre…Ghost at the moment is my better fanfic out of the 'franchise'. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic, sorry that it is short and that it took so long to bloody update the damn thing, but the next story Phantom will be completely written before being uploaded, but before that happens all other fanfics will be finished and completed, I think there are three left since I can't finish the joint story without my two other writers and one has moved to Southport so I don't see her often and I can't remember where the book we'd written in had gone as well…damn…but thanks again for all your support and for putting up with my slow updating and short chapter, I completely promise the next fanfic will be a lot better and longer. There may be some little snippets like the Christmas special just maybe a valentine's day or a beach special or something. Thanks again you guys are the reason I keep on writing thanks so much! Ciao and hope you have enjoyed! =D Hugs for all!


	33. Beginning Again

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters. I do own my OC Claire Drake and any other OCs used in this fanfic. Sorry for the slow updating! The last instalment of the Ghost series set in Last Stand. =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 1: Beginning Again

Claire's P.O.V

The battle room was so realistic it was like we were actually in mortal danger. Jubilee and I stayed together as we were told to retreat back. It was a defensive lesson rather than an offensive, this however did not sit well with Logan or as we had come to call him as of late, Wolverine. He'd been taking over some of Professor Summers' classes since Dr Grey had passed, he hadn't been the same and he continuously showed up late for classes or just didn't show up at all. Coupled together with the loss of Dr Grey, Professors Xavier and Monroe had to begin to take on more of the lessons; Creative writing was dropped for more hands on lessons like this one.

Bobby and Rogue had been having…difficulties and separating in the battle room showed this rather well, although Kitty didn't mean to well capitalise on their difficulties it seemed as though she was. Sometimes I found myself rather angry at Bobby and Rogue after all they still saw each other, it wasn't like John and I. John or should I say Pyro had up and left without saying a single goodbye, the only thing I had that reminded me of him was the lighter that Bobby had found in their room, Jubilee had locked all his gifts to me in a box.

"Watch out!" Jubilee yelled as she pushed me down to the floor as a rather large fire ball came our way, I looked over at the others; Kitty and Bobby were on one side of us with Rogue and Piotr on the other…doubt Rogue liked the fact that Kitty was with her Bobby.

"Close one." I yelled as I helped her up and we began sprinting away, we passed Wolverine before taking cover behind another car, we were the first ones to pass him and were far enough away from the threat to stop for a bit and look behind us, no sooner had we looked up that the head of a robot came crashing passed us…Wolverine didn't want this to be a defensive lesson what so ever and had attacked the threat, much to the displeasure of Professor Monroe. Jubilee and I stood up, no point in hiding when there was nothing to hide from, and joined the others before the room shifted back to normal; the lesson was ended for today. We were dismissed to dinner. As we exited the room Bobby and Rogue immediately went somewhere together, Piotr also disappeared leaving Kitty, Jubilee and I alone to go to dinner.

"I don't think Rogue's to happy with you." I stated as we sat down at the dinner table, they still had yet to re-join us, if they ever did. "Then again why should she be angry with you? It's not cheating; it's simply having a crush on someone else's boyfriend. Hell if one of you had fancied…"

"Don't think about him, there was nothing you could do to stop that hot head from going all dark." Jubilee stated putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. But she was wrong, I could have done something. Convinced him that humans weren't the enemy and shown him somehow that there were humans that liked mutants. But I never had, I'd never questioned his hatred, never even made him stop talking horribly about them and that was all because I never wanted to defend them. Those girls had made me look at humanity in a whole new light; I'd not met a friendly human who knew about my mutant abilities. My parents and younger brother had not helped the matter, they had rejected both Bobby and I the second we told them what we were.

"I could have tried, Jubilee. There must have been something I could have done!" I mumbled as I placed my fork down on my plate.

"You don't know that. He always had a deepening hatred for non-mutants, it all started with his hatred for his parents." She reasoned his parents had liked him when they found his ability; they were scared that he'd burn them alive. They began to fear him and with that fear they hated him, eventually they kicked him out and he lived life on the streets until Xavier found him and brought him here.

"Going to Boston was a mistake." I murmured shaking my head, he'd seen the life he could have had if his parents had not have found out, whether he was jealous of Bobby and I, I didn't know and I was in no position to ask him anymore.

"Claire, I know I'm not in a position at all to tell you how you should deal with this…but you have to stop beating yourself up about it. There is nothing that anyone even you could have done to stop him from joining Magneto and the others." Kitty reassured Jubilee and Kitty were two of the best friends I could ever ask for. Always there for me and I would make sure that I was always there for them.

"We need some distractions from even thinking about men…" Jubilee added, more than likely she would suggest that Kitty spend the evening in our room, Siryn never really had a problem she'd sometimes spend time with her friends in their rooms and really couldn't complain if Kitty spent the night in our room.

"Girly evening?" Kitty asked as if she had just read my mind, without saying another word about Bobby and Rogue or even without waiting for them to make it down to dinner, though knowing them they would have taken forever to finally make it to the cafeteria, we ventured back to our room. As of late there were less students around, though that was likely due to the attack and parents recalling their children.

"You know, I need a new beginning." I sighed as we arrived back at the room Jubilee and I had shared for the past three years, somewhere that I called home more than the house in Boston had ever been to me. "A whole new look and outlook on life."  
"We can help with that." Jubilee replied bringing me into a hug, Kitty joined in making it a group effort. It would take some time but somehow I was going to get over everything that had gone on, and I would be a stronger person for it. Hell if my powers got stronger it wouldn't be too bad either.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry for the extremely slow updating over this entire series of stories, if I didn't have mountains of work to do or I wasn't continuously interrupted and my computer hadn't failed and then if I hadn't had to transfer my files onto a new one then this story would have been up a hell of a lot faster, also I needed to update other stories and finish them off, not to mention all the new stories I am currently writing. Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of the new and final instalment of the Ghost series =D Thanks for all the support over the stories as well =D Ciao for now!


	34. The Cure

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 2: The Cure

Claire's P.O.V

"How do you figure that this time will be anything like the last time?" I asked Jubilee as we exited ethics class, half way through the lesson we were informed that the Government had found a cure for the mutations. This wasn't going to be like last time, when all it was the Registration Act, now they finally had a way of taking out the 'Mutant threat'. Why did they think we were a threat? Everyone was fascinated by magic and fantasy that they read or watched, but when faced with a group of individuals that possessed powers close to those wrote about in scripts and books they wanted to eliminate us. We were the way forward; we were the future of humanity, or a sector of humanity. We shouldn't be feared, we shouldn't even be revered, nor should we be tested upon. We should be looked as equals to humanity. After all we are human beings with a slightly different DNA chain; we should be treated as human beings. But we were never seen as equal.

"It isn't mandatory; we aren't being forced to take the cure. They simply have an option for anyone who doesn't like their powers, or wants to be…" she replied, I knew where she was going with this. She was going to end her sentence with the word normal, I knew we weren't normal, but who can say what is normal?

"Jubilee, who wants to be normal? What is normal?" I questioned as we entered the lounge area, a crowd had gathered by the television to watch the news. Near the back of the crowd we spotted the tell-tale white stripe within dark brown hair of Rogue…now if anyone wanted to be 'cured' of their powers it would be Rogue. She wasn't able to touch anyone in fear of killing them…a bit of a concern when she was dating my brother…but she was able to limit skin on skin contact with covering most of her skin and wearing gloves all the time. But what kind of life was that? She didn't want to kiss Bobby in fear of killing him and this is what leads to many an argument between the couple.

"I think I have an example of someone who would want it." Jubilee whispered as she tilted her head slightly towards Rogue. Probably everyone in the room, who had spotted her anyway, were thinking the same thing. Hell maybe even some of the people in the room were thinking of getting the cure, I didn't know what everyone's powers, some of them may have been harder to live with than mine. I could just turn off my visibility if I wanted and could just avoid all the gazes I wanted to avoid. There was just the concern that I would go invisible forever and never be able to be seen by anyone ever again…that would be a very lonely existence.

"Guys, have you heard?" Kitty exclaimed as she walked into the room, there was a momentary turn of heads towards her but then everyone returned their attention to the TV. It was rather a tense atmosphere and so it should be, this wasn't the greatness news to everyone…there was a way for mutants to be wiped out.

"Yeah, think we have Kitty." I replied as I pointed up at the screen she looked up at it silently accepting that no matter where you were in the school, you would have found out anyway.

"What do you think?" she asked as the report finally ended and we sat down at the table in the corner, where the group generally sat in the room, back before the attack and before John left, when we first came to this Academy.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this isn't going to be as peaceful as the claim it is." I replied Jubilee gave me a warning look, probably concerned that I was going to leave and join an anti-human group of mutants, but I wasn't going that far. Not every human was against mutants it was only a few that were always given more screen time than those who supported the mutants.

"I think something is going to go wrong with this." Kitty added as soon as Bobby arrived in the room he found Rogue. We watched as they whispered between each other for a couple of minutes before Rogue strode out of the room…was she off to see the Professors? To see if she was allowed to get the cure?

"What's wrong Bobby?" Jubilee asked as he walked over towards us, whatever they had been talking about had deeply concerned him. Maybe I was right that Rogue wanted the cure and had gone off to consult the Professors.

"I think Rogue is considering this cure." He replied looking back at the screen in case there had been an update, maybe even a new report saying that the cure didn't work. But there wasn't going to be a report if they had found a cure and broadcast that information to the world then they had definitely found this cure.

"Isn't it her decision as to whether she gets it though?" Kitty interjected she had a point, Bobby wasn't the one who could decide for Rogue, he could offer arguments as to why she shouldn't get it, but in the end it was down to her whether she got the cure or carried on life as a mutant.

"I just don't want her to feel as though she needs this 'cure'" Bobby answered as he looked round the room. "No one in this room should feel as though they need the cure, I don't want anyone to be pressured into getting it especially her."

"Who said we'd be pressurised into getting this cure?" Jubilee asked though I'm sure she knew what answer she was going to receive, it was one thing to announce that there was a cure, but the next minute someone may take it too far and the next thing we know everyone is forced into taking the cure.

"You never know what the future holds…unless you have the power to see the future." I replied everyone was quiet for a moment and then it dawned on me…the Brotherhood of Mutants. "…I doubt John will be happy with this…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, sorry if it's short I've been a bit obsessed with Les Mis and have been listening to the soundtrack for ages…luckily none of the lyrics have just been repeated in the story or everyone in the story would be just singing all the time…not that that's a bad thing, just in this story it would make very little sense! Anyway Ciao for now! =D


	35. Trip To Boston

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 3: Trip to Boston

Claire's P.O.V

This was such a bad idea…it all went wrong here John going scarily bad guy on us and torching all the police cars, mum and dad rejecting Bobby's powers and my powers and Ronny calling the police that John went psycho on. But with all the bad feeling around with the cure and mutants not liking humans even more and vice versa, I decided I should see how things were going round here, even if I didn't speak to my family I could at least see what was going on in their lives from a safe distance.

"You alright?" Jubilee asked, Bobby completely and rejected the idea, he didn't want to step in Boston at all even if it wasn't in our neighbourhood…he didn't want anything to do with our family anymore…well other than me but that was different we were twins and we were mutants we'd stick together through thick and thin. Kitty stayed behind as she needed to catch upon some work that she had neglected to do within the week, Rogue of course would be with Bobby even though they were having problems especially since this cure was announced and she had been thinking of getting it, which annoyed the hell out of Bobby they had been trying to work through some things.

"Think so, I will be once I see them even if it's just through the window. I think we should stop being visible for a while I doubt the neighbours will be pleased to see me." I replied as I held my hand out for her to take so that the both of us could walk around without being seen. The last thing I needed was someone recognising me and running up to me or shouting abuse and drawing the attention of my parents…Ronny was probably somewhere in town with his friends after all it was a Saturday. She took my hand it took a second before both of us were invisible to the world; maybe I should have just stayed invisible to the world for the rest of my life… "Right, let's go."

It took a couple of minutes before we stood before the house where a year ago police cars were set alight and Wolverine was shot in the head. If Ronny hadn't have called the police none of that would have happened and John might have still be at the Academy. It felt weird being back here, I never felt as though I would see this damn house ever again and yet here I was sneaking around it hoping not to be caught by anyone or anything. We approached the front window that looked into the living room; my mother was home she was hovering the room when she stopped as she got to the wall which had all the family photos on the wall, the noise from the hoover stopped and she began to sob and fell to her knees. I didn't know that we had caused her so much grief, I'd always thought that if she found out she'd be either happy and just accept us or she'd be happy to be rid of us, but she was incredibly sad.

Dad came running into the room and picked her up sitting her on the sofa and began to rub her back soothingly as she rested her head upon his shoulder, at least Bobby and I hadn't ruined their marriage at least they had each other and Ronny in the coming days that could determine what the hell happened to mutants or whether the mutants would rise and become more powerful than ever. Dad turned slightly to look out the window and I nearly panicked, he seemed to have seen something and was staring directly at me however I knew that Jubilee and I were still invisible because the postman who was currently placing mail in the mailbox would have said something about us kind of just staring into someone's house like a creeper and if the mail man hadn't have said anything Mrs Dodson from across the road who was currently tending to the roses in her front garden would have said something or come over to see if everything was alright. Maybe he could feel as though someone was watching him, that feeling when you feel as though someone is watching you but there is no one around at all sort of thing. Somewhere within me I hoped that he could sense I still cared enough about them to check up on them.

"I think we should go." I whispered to Jubilee, I looked towards her, perks of being someone that can turn invisible and turn others invisible I could see anything and everything that was invisible including those I turned invisible. We took a slow walk out of the street spotting Ronny on the way back, he didn't seem to notice Jubilee or I who since we were a way away from the house had decided to turn visible again, he seemed to be doing well with his friends. It was sad to see the road again, but I would have to overcome this sadness I could never have a normal life like him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi! Hope you enjoyed it took a while to update but I eventually got round to it. Thanks for the support and sorry for the slow updating ciao for now =D


	36. Alone on Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 4: Alone on Valentine's Day

Claire's P.O.V

Weeks went by since Jubilee and I had gone to Boston, Bobby still wasn't happy about the whole thing though, it worsened his mood since him and Rogue were still having problems, especially since this cure was discovered. Kitty spent less and less time around them, not wanting to worsen the situation and lose Bobby as a friend, Rogue however was being unreasonable Bobby adored her and saw Kitty as just a friend, sure there was the dance before Rogue ever arrived at the Academy, but that was three years ago.

"How are you feeling today?" Jubilee asked as we made our way back up to our dorm, we hadn't seen Kitty today she was more than likely speaking to a Professor or she was in her room, trying to avoid Bobby and Rogue.

"I'm fine Jubilee seriously; you don't need to worry about me." I replied as I flopped down onto my bed. Today was Valentine's Day and I was alone on it, recently Jubilee had sort of rekindled things with Piotr, but it was still sort of a rocky relationship. Tonight was a chance to see if things would carry on, or whether they would just leave it at friends or acquaintances.

"Are you sure, I could stay here and we could, I don't know, play charades." She offered I shook my head charades? She knew how to cheer me up, but today I just really needed to be alone.

"Just go find Piotr already before I throw you out the room myself!" I replied she gave me a sympathetic smile before exiting our room. I remained in my lying position on the bed, I didn't know what to do with myself; I didn't feel like reading or watching anything, nor did I feel like playing anything or writing or drawing. All I wanted was for everything to be right, maybe it would have been easier if I was like Ronny then I wouldn't have had to come here and meet John and watch as everything I thought was stable disappear in one moment. I flipped over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling following the patterns of each swirl, after two years of feeling like part of a group, part of a family, everything felt like it was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do. John wouldn't come back no matter how hard I try to convince him to.

Valentine's Day always seemed a little too romantic for my taste, a little too tacky as well especially with the over the top cards. Well that's what I thought before I met John, the first Valentine's Day we spent together was quite…well I thought it was rather cute, we spent the day together and he didn't over board gooey and romantic that was never his style. But today I didn't like the holiday at all, mainly because everyone who was in a relationship was happy and then there were those who have never been in a relationship who say they're not bothered seeing their friends in a relationship, sort of like Kitty, and then there were people like me recently out of a relationship.

I sighed, I shouldn't be thinking about any of this right now, I was getting over this and I needed to get over this. I got up off of the bed I didn't care what time it was all I wanted was to curl up in my pyjamas under my covers and go to sleep and that's just what I was going to do.

* * *

Author's notes:

So sorry for the slow updating, I've been under exams but they've finally finished and now I have all summer! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy =D


	37. Charles Xavier

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 5: Charles Xavier

Claire's P.O.V

School life carried on as normal with the occasional murmuring of whether someone was going to get the cure. Generally everyone was against the cure except for those who didn't like their power, including Rogue. Bobby was strongly opposed to her getting the cure which caused them to fight nearly every waking hour of the day and if it wasn't about the cure it was about Kitty. Rogue was convinced that something was going on between the two of them, they had got closer and of course Jubilee and I knew that Kitty had a crush on Bobby, but wouldn't act on it because he and Rogue were together.

"Hey did you hear?" Jubilee asked as she entered our room, we'd just come back from breakfast and she had gone to see Piotr and apparently bumped into Kitty on the way. "Today's classes have been cancelled until further notice for official X-Men business."

"Think it's about the cure?" I questioned she shrugged, all students were allowed to know only so much we were allowed to know if they were going out as the X-Men, but the details of what they were doing was kept on a need to know basis.

"Someone overheard Logan say something about Dr Grey." Jubilee replied their mission though couldn't be to do with her though she'd died last year saving everybody at the lake…which is where Logan and Storm went last week after Professor Summers disappeared…

"Do you think they've found Professor Summers? Jean was his wife maybe that's the connection after all well…" I asked again she shrugged, it could be a number of reasons why Logan had mentioned Jean or maybe even the person that had overheard Logan had mistaken what he had said.

"Whatever they are going for at least we have the day off as far as we know, I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep I could've had this morning." She answered diving under her covers. "Wake me if they come back and make us attend maths!"

Around lunch time they had yet to arrive back and rumours began flying everything from, bringing people back to life to destroying the cure and all evidence of it to threatening those in government to ban the cure. Of course no one really thought about them gathering as many young and confused mutants and bringing them to the school so that they didn't make any rash decisions that could cost them their lives. We didn't have a lot of information on the cure, what if it caused terrible health problems? Everyone who took it could end up dead and well that could mean the entire mutant population if suddenly the cure became none optional.

It was nearly dinner time and still they had not returned by now Jubilee had woken up from her nap, and the others began worrying the events from last year still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Surely they should be back by now." Kitty stated as we sat watching the news in the rec room, hoping we wouldn't find a news bulletin with their faces all over it. All that was top news of course was the cure and all the protestors at the clinics.

"They could be taking their time, making sure they aren't followed." Jubilee answered although something told me that she wasn't so sure about that idea and was in fact thinking the worst had happened.

Finally they arrived back, but something had gone wrong, the man who had put this all together given us a home that we could be safe in, who had allowed us to grow as people and find out who we were. Professor Xavier was dead. An eerie silence fell over the school, he had meant so much to everyone here and suddenly he was gone leaving us feeling lonely and vulnerable. Would the school shut down? Where would we all go if it did? A couple of hours after the news broke, Professor Monroe, Storm, announced that the school wouldn't close and a memorial service would be held.

Everyone gathered outside in the gardens, all dressed in formal attire. No one had really said much since the news broke, no one could really believe he was gone; after all it was Xavier a man I thought was invincible. Storm lead the service, Logan wasn't present. Bobby sat in between Rogue and Kitty as Jubilee, Piotr and I sat behind them. A flame was lit on his memorial stone accompanied by flowers from the students and others attending the service. Charles Xavier could not be dead.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry for the slow updating, been mental with University stuff! Anyway I hope you have enjoyed and hopefully I will update soon =D


	38. Chaotic School Day

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 6: Chaotic School Day

After the funeral there was a depressive mood surrounding the school like a black cloud, sports weren't played, laughs were a rarity to hear. Everyone felt the same, the school was no longer safe, Professor Xavier couldn't save us from those who wished to harm us, and the X-Men were down to two, with Logan barely being around to even be classed as one of them.

"Another student has left…it looks like there won't be many of us anymore." Jubilee announced solemnly as she entered the rec room, not many people were in the room, most spent their time in their rooms now, only a few would venture out here anymore.

"Some of them still have families to go back to." Kitty added some did after all some even had mutants as parents and would be welcomed back and probably would be safer at home with their parents protecting them. "Some I think have gone to get the cure."

"Quite a few were thinking about it." I responded immediately a frown deepened on Jubilee's face, she was completely against the idea of the cure. She believed that powers were a gift that shouldn't be given up, why should we conform to a society that didn't want us to begin with? And after all we had all been accepted into this school where the Professors cared for everyone more than some parents had.

"I don't know why anyone should get that damn cure." Jubilee grouched I looked over to Kitty who was now looking out of the window where Bobby looked overly panicked…and he was without Rogue.

"One minute guys, just going to check on Bobby." I said as I got up of the couch and went outside; he was pacing looking around the gardens. Had he lost some work or had he lost something even more valuable like his phone? "Bobby? Lost something?"

"Claire, by any chance…no she wouldn't find you…unless…is Rogue in her room?" he asked…then it dawned on me, Rogue had left more than likely to get the cure, and she'd left without telling anyone. Or we were both thinking the worst and all she done was hidden away from everyone.

"I haven't seen her all morning, then again my room isn't that close to hers." I answered without as much as a word he ran back inside with me trailing behind him. "Bobby! I'm sure she's fine and just rather sad about Professor Xavier."

"You don't understand." He mumbled dodging people running around the place, Piotr walked by with a TV on his shoulders. "Hey Piotr have you seen Rogue?"

"No not this morning." He replied and carried on with the TV, so no one had seen her this morning…maybe she had gone for the cure, but I'm sure Bobby had convinced her not to…unless something had happened recently that had set her mind on it. In no time we arrived outside of Rogue's room, Bobby knocked once with no reply, he then turned the handle opening the unlocked door, to a completely empty room.

"She's gone." He stated as he sat down on the bed…so she had changed her mind. "She's gone for the cure."

"You can't know that." I reassured, she may just have wanted to get out of the school for some fresh air…and taken her stuff with her. He shook his head.

"No she's gone for it…I shouldn't have helped cheer Kitty up." He murmured…he'd cheered Kitty up?

"What?"

"Last night, Kitty was rather sad after…well after everything so I took her ice skating. And well…." He answered, Rogue had been jealous for weeks about Kitty hanging out with Bobby…this could have been the last straw.

"Rogue found out somehow and thinks you'd prefer to be with Kitty than her, because you can actually touch Kitty without being killed." I answered for him he nodded. "Well we'll just have to get her back before she does anything stupid."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Hope you have enjoyed, sorry for the slow updating, I've had lots of work to do and now I have finally found the time to update yay! Ciao for now! ^_^


	39. Finding Rogue

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 7: Finding Rogue

"You've changed." I yelled over the roar of the crowd, John stood before me, after offering to help Bobby track down Rogue I found myself here. Kitty believed it was her fault that Rogue had run away and was now locked in her room, Piotr and Jubilee did not want to be anywhere near the cure facilities so it was just up to Bobby and I.

"I cannot believe you of all people are here." He stated as if he was concerned and shocked, maybe even just a little bit angry at the thought that I would get the cure. "You're the last person I would have expected to sink this low."  
"I'm not here for the cure." I replied and for the briefest of moments relief washed over his face, before his trademark smirk replaced any other expression, maybe he still cared for me. "If you must know, Rogue went missing last night; I'm here to find her."

Realisation dawned on his face, had he completely forgotten about us all…or had he just automatically assumed that I would want the cure? Surely he would remember just what Rogue could do and would therefore assume that she would get the cure.

"Claire! Have you found her?" Bobby hollered as he made his way through the screaming masses, his face immediately fell as he saw who was talking to me. "John."

"I prefer Pyro now."

A few hours earlier

"So you're going after her, with no plan and no one else to help you?" I questioned Bobby as he got together some things he needed before putting on his jacket.

"All I need is myself, Claire. All Rogue needs to hear is that I don't care if her power kills me, I love her for who she is powers and all." He answered firmly brushing passed me to get into the hallway. I followed him as he headed towards the main hall.

"And if you run into trouble what then?" I asked he stopped and turned round looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"What trouble do you think I'll find?"

"I don't know Magneto and his mutant followers or someone forcing all mutants to get the cure." I answered he shook his head and headed through the doors out into the courtyard.

"The cure is optional and why would he targeted the very spot I'm going to try and find Rogue at? The chances of that happening are extremely small and besides I think I can handle a situation if one does arise."

Present day

"What are you doing here?" Bobby snarled at him John or as he preferred now Pyro unfurled his fist which was soon consumed in fire. Bobby clenched his as ice travelled up his arm. Pyro smirked and quickly drew up his arm towards us; Bobby dragged me behind him and put his arm out in front of him. However the fire did not come towards us but instead he aimed it at the facility, the windows blew outwards towards the crowd. People ran everywhere, it was hard to find Rogue but now it was damn near impossible, I gripped onto Bobby as people pushed passed us in every direction. John had disappeared he'd done the damage he had come to cause and was escaping without consequence.

"Bobby we won't find her, we've got to go before it gets worse."

* * *

Author's Notes:

So sorry for not updating in a while I had a lot of work to do and then I was away for a couple of days in London. I hope you have enjoyed there will be more updates in the New Year. Happy New Year everybody!


	40. Choosing A Side

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 8: Choosing A Side

It had been a couple of days since Bobby ad I had tried to find Rogue and unfortunately run into John or Pyro as he now wanted to be called. Still we had heard nothing from her, nor had we seen any news which she could have been in the background of. Bobby was getting more and more agitated and secluded; he thought that it was his fault that Rogue had gone off to get the cure, which also made Kitty feel it was her fault too.

"It's not your fault Kitty." Jubilee stated we had gathered in our room Kitty sat by the window idly tracing shapes across the glass, Jubilee was at the end of her bed close towards Kitty and I was sat at the top of mine. "If she felt she had to get the cure, it was her decision, you didn't make her go out and get it."

"But if she didn't think that Bobby was more interested in me than her now she wouldn't have gone to get the damn thing." Kitty mumbled it had been like this since Rogue had left and it didn't seem like Kitty was ever going to think anything else.

"Look she's not being forced into taking this cure, it is her decision and she chose what she thought was best for her."

"Soon enough no one will be able to make a decision like that." Jubilee added as she got off the bed and began to slowly pace.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked as she stopped tracing her patterns and turned towards Jubilee. I knew where this was heading and it could end up in an argument.

"They'll soon make it mandatory that we all get the cure and become 'normal' like them all." She ranted her pace increasing as she zigzagged her way around the small room. "We need to do something."

"Like what? What can we do? Attack facilities like John? Is that what you want to do?" I questioned her head turned toward me her gaze more of an angry glare.

"Maybe that's what we need, I don't know! But we need to do something, sitting around is not going to help us at all." She stated angrily before flopping down on the bed. "The Brotherhood of Mutants is doing something at least."  
"They are killing innocent people!" I yelled she shook her head.

"How can you know they are innocent?"

"I saw who John attacked the other day and they weren't harming anyone, they were innocent people!" I shouted, she scoffed once again shaking her head.

"I don't agree with their methods but they are stopping them from taking everyone's powers."

"Those people chose to have the cure they weren't forced into taking it!" I screamed this was as frustrating as it had gotten as of recent times; she was supporting people who were taking innocent lives and pretending they were helping the mutant cause.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kitty yelled we both turned to look at her; she was stood with her fists balled. "This is not helping, you shouldn't be fighting at a time like this, we should be helping each other not screaming at one another!"  
"I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry too," Jubilee mumbled "But now of all times we need to know what side we're on."

"And that side would be?"

"The side that will let me live peacefully the life I want to live."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Hope you enjoyed more is soon to come!


	41. How Can This School Run

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 9: How Can the School Run?

Things had settled down since the small argument Jubilee and I had had, the topic was never raised again it had been avoided as much as possible. Kitty had started to see that Rogue leaving was not her fault; even Bobby had stopped blaming himself and had started to accept the fact that Rogue may have not been so happy living with her power.

Many people had started leaving the Academy, now with Professor Xavier gone along with Professor Summers and Dr Grey, many did not feel safe. A few of the mutants with standout mutations had turned towards the cure and had also left. There were even a few who had left to fight at the side of Magneto, or who had left with the hope of joining his ranks but they may have not made the cut.

The Academy was hectic, people moving in and out of the building, how could we cope with so many arrivals and then sudden departures, Storm had her work cut out for her she had to deal with that, the threat of Magneto and teaching the students about mutation while also training us in field combat.

Piotr had his work cut out for him as well, having strength as his mutation meant he had a lot of heavy lifting with moving furniture around for people moving in and out. There was still no word from Rogue, which didn't really improve Bobby's mood nor the group's, but there was still hope that she had retained her power or that she was at least safe somewhere.

A couple of days went by and things had settled down into a routine, a chaotic routine, but still we had some semblance of an ordinary school amidst the chaos of the world. A young boy well probably late teens came one day in search of a safe place, his name was Warren and then some rather posh surname that had sounded so familiar that not until later when his father popped up on the news. Warren's father was behind the whole cure thing, Warren was going to have it done to cure him of his quite magnificent wings, but had escaped by diving out the window.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter is kind of more of a filler chapter the next couple of chapters should be full of the action from the battle and what-not. This possibly will continue into the Days Of Futures Past film however that depends how much of the story takes place in the sort of present day world with Bobby and such like. Hope you have enjoyed


	42. Friends Till The End

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 10: Friends till the End

"Seems like these days could be the final days we could be spending here." Jubilee remarked as she looked into the empty rooms that dotted the hallway every so often as we made our way back to our room. I didn't realise how many had left the school, it looked as if it was close to closing, or that we had taken a break and everyone had returned home. But the actual reasons people had left varied from not feeling safe to wanting to fight a fight the school did not want them to.

"Hmm, what do you think will happen to this place?" I asked as we rounded the corner passing the first couple of students we had seen since we had left the canteen.

"I'd hope it will stay open, but that all depends on how this 'war' turns out, whether we are all forced to take the cure, or whether Magneto succeeds in taking out the threat." She answered all I could do was nod, if we were all forced to take the cure there would be no need for a school that is or was a safe place for mutants, if Magneto had his way I doubt there would be a place for mutants that did not want humankind wiped out.

"Who do you think will win?" I questioned as we arrived at our room, she momentarily stopped and looked up a thoughtful look crossed her face before she turned to me with a grin on her face.

"This 'war' doesn't just have two players in it, there's not just Magneto and the Brotherhood VS the Government and their cure, there is us." She answered joyfully, I hadn't seen her hopeful in a while, and as a matter of fact I hadn't seen anyone with this much hope since the beginning of the term.

"What do you mean?" if I remembered correctly there was only Storm, Wolverine and Beast left out of the X-Men, they couldn't hold of everyone and win giving better lives for everyone involved, it would never work like that. Life just didn't have such happy endings.

"There's Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus, Shadow Cat, you and me." She stated as she hopped into the room. "Oh yeah what would your name be?"

"Wait, you're saying that they're taking us to fight?" I asked she nodded a huge grin plastered on her face. "And your name would be?"

"Simple Jubilee, there's nothing else I would want to be called other than that. Go on what would yours be?"

"Ghost." I stated a smile finding its way to my face, it fitted perfectly. "Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" she asked her head cocking to the side.  
"Promise me that no matter happens out there, we'll always be friends till the end."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And the battle will begin in the next chapter, so close to the end of the plot of X-Men Last Stand now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the support this series has had!


	43. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

We were all sat around the TV screen watching the Golden Gate Bridge break away and swing around and fly towards Alcatraz. If it wasn't going to lead to so many deaths it would have been an amazing sight, like a magic trick that no one can explain, but the grim reality was that it was done at the hands of Magneto and his metal kinesis power. Meaning we didn't have long to wait around until we would be against the Brotherhood; the few of us that made up the new X-Men team.

"Everyone get ready, we'll be at the frontline soon enough." Wolverine announced coming into the room ushering us to leave and go down to board the plane. I was nervous, heck who wouldn't be? We were leaving to fight other mutants and some of us may never make it back here, and that thought made my blood run cold. The mutants we would be fighting could have mutations that could kill us in a single use, kind of like Rogue's ability and that though was one I couldn't shake.

I looked across at the others as we sat down in the plane, it could be the last time I saw any of them and they seemed to be thinking along the same lines, Jubilee wasn't her normal joyful self, instead she sat silently next to me. Piotr hadn't said a word; Bobby had a permanent frown and had a tight hold of my hand. Kitty was pale and sat silently as well; I guess I probably looked as pale as Kitty or worse.

"Is everyone ready? Don't think about the worse outcome, you've already faced foes and come out safe. Remember last year, think about that and think about the lives you'll be saving by taking a stand." Storm encouraged it seemed to work, we had survived last year and the year before, we would survive this year as well and we'd go back to the Academy with everyone safe.

It didn't take long at all to reach Alcatraz, or maybe dreading the event had made the flight seem so small, fighting had already started an army of mutants against an army of humans. Luckily they had remembered to switch to plastic meaning they had lessened the advantage that Magneto had on them, however it still wasn't enough they weren't ready to fight against so many mutants with so many different mutations.

Storm landed the plane and so enough there we were; Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Jubilee, Shadow Cat, Colossus, Iceman and me Ghost all in a line defending people defending a cure, that turned out to be the mutation of a fellow mutant, against so many mutants who were fighting to stop the cure. Their plan was set out to get to the mutant inside the facility, after that well more than likely they were going to erase the mutant from existence. But why should they kill a mutant because of his or her mutation? They were fighting for mutants supposedly and this leads them to the conclusion that the mutant had to die.

"Hold this line!" Wolverine ordered his claws coming out; I stood a couple of metres away from him next in line to Bobby with Kitty on my left hand side. Piotr and Jubilee were on the other side of Storm with Beast next to them. This was it, this was our stand, humans and mutants together fighting against those who were out for their own means of shaping the world that they wanted.

"Hey Claire!" Bobby shouted as a couple of mutants came our way, which were immediately frozen by his ice.

"What?" I asked as I threw some meaningless boxes towards some oncoming mutants.

"I'm sorry for all the times I wasn't there for you. When those kids at school picked on you and after John left and every time I was short with you."

"Are we seriously doing this now of all times Robert Drake?" I laughed slightly a smile finding its way onto my face.

"Thought I should at least tell you now, you know just so you know."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	44. Leech

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 12: Leech

As the battle raged on, Kitty and I had the pleasure of finding the mutant that was being used by the Government to make the cure. As simple as that sounded it was made even more complicated as members of the Brotherhood of mutants came after us, especially the humungous almost giant like man who simply ran at walls and they collapsed upon impact. Kitty carried on phasing through the walls easily before they came crashing down, I followed them from a safer distance completely invisible…boy was it so convenient now. Finally Kitty managed to phase the man through the floor as we regrouped and found the room the mutant was being held in. As we entered however I regained visibility…it shouldn't have happened I could stay invisible for hours on end.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked looking at myself; Kitty had reached the boy who was hiding at the side of the bed in the room.

"I don't know I can't phase!"

"It's my power, no mutations work around me." The boy explained, this was not good, that humungous guy was going to crash through here any minute now and we were sitting ducks.

"What are we going to do? That guy is going to come crashing through here any second now to get you and we can't phase you out through the walls!" I moaned looking around the room for any way that we could make our escape quick, but there was only one door and he was probably somewhere that we would run into him.

"Wait, if our powers don't work then his won't he just has to get close enough right?" Kitty asked the boy who nodded, so the plan was to sit and wait for the guy to find us and charge at us until he was a certain distance to the boy whose name we found out was Leech.

"There you are!" the guy boomed after breaking down the wall across from us, I hope to high heavens that this looney plan actually succeeds and we can leave this place safely. He charged at us and at the last second the three of us jumped out the way and left the guy to smash against the wall at full speed before falling to the floor unconscious.

"It actually worked!" I remarked astonished, and then began to laugh as I helped Kitty and Leech up off the floor. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"Let's get back to the others before anyone else shows up." Kitty ordered we navigated the hallways without any trouble even with all the fighting going on, we made our way back to the team, where Storm ordered Kitty to take Leech up to the plane and me back to the frontline. "Good luck Claire!"

The battle was in its final stages now, there weren't many mutants coming at us anymore, a lot of them had been taken out by the cure that the soldiers had been firing, now it was time for the nitty gritty, we'd gotten Leech out and now we needed to get everyone out. But that wasn't going to be so easy, suddenly flaming cars were being fired at us…a lot harder to avoid. No doubt this was Pyro's role in the whole thing. Magneto setting up the targets and Pyro hitting them at us, I looked down the line Bobby was all the way at the other end now, while I was with Jubilee and Colossus, he was the one that could stop him, after all he could put out the flames. The cars stopped raining down on us, we popped up from where we were hidden behind several upturned vehicles, I spotted Bobby and John fighting, I was about to run over as I saw Bobby struggling, but Jubilee held me back.

"There is no way you can help him without getting yourself killed." She shouted quickly shocking a mutant who had broken the line before Piotr hit him over the head. "The best thing you can do is keep them from building up an attack and wasting his effort at clearing a way for us to leave, see look Beast and Wolverine are going to attack Magneto while he's alone."

I looked over towards where Magneto was and sure enough there was Wolverine on the ground pinned down due to his metal skeleton…was it adamantium that his skeleton was made from? And Beast making his way up to the two of them…he was going to 'cure' Magneto and it actually worked.

After that had finished I turned my attention back to Bobby and John, with my attention turned, Bobby had gotten the upper hand and had frozen his hands before he knocked him out. Bobby's entire body had become ice, now he was officially Iceman.

"Claire!" Jubilee yelled I turned to face her, she was pointing towards the centre of the island, there with long red hair stood a very odd looking Dr Grey, her eyes where pitch black and she had an extreme look of anger…then she raised her hands and things began to twirl around before disintegrating. I didn't think twice before leaping up and running down the line towards Bobby. "Claire, stop!"

"Bobby!" I yelled if we didn't get out of here soon, we wouldn't be getting out of here at all. Dr Grey was too powerful for anyone, she was destroying everything.

"Claire, help me carry him." Bobby shouted as he spotted me, by now he had reverted back from his icy body and was picking up John. I ran over to the pair of them and grabbed his torso while Bobby got his legs. "He better appreciate us saving his ass!"

"If he doesn't you can just beat him up again." I replied as we joined those fleeing towards the bridge. "Why is he so heavy?"

"Well his hands are still frozen maybe that's giving him some extra weight!" Bobby laughed making me smile, at least he was having to run backwards while watching objects and people be torn apart by Dr Grey, never had I imagined her to do such a thing, back at the Academy she cared for every one of the students, this was not the Dr Grey any of us knew.

We'd gotten a couple of metres up the bridge before we had to take a brief pause, both of us looking back towards the island as people swarmed either side of us running for their lives.

"Do you think the others are safe?" I asked as we moved out of the way of the oncoming people. Bobby looked back at the island briefly before looking back at me.

"I think they're safe, well I hope they are."

"Oh isn't that sweet." John groaned, we both looked down at him as he struggled to move his hands.

"Oh don't start, we saved your ass instead of theirs so bloody well make it count and don't be an ass about it!" I shouted both Bobby and John looked rather stunned at my rant. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah if you help me out." He answered motioning to his frozen hands I looked over at Bobby who simply helped him up to his feet before taking his arm and helping him walk. "You know you don't look half bad in leather."

"Leave it." Bobby grumbled momentarily letting go of John's arm and hitting the back of his head.

"Hey!" he grumbled obviously thinking of going to rub the back of his head however his hands still remained frozen. "Why can't you just unfreeze my hands?"

"Don't want you running off." We both replied he shook his head; we walked a couple more metres until everyone suddenly was stopping and turning around. The three of us turned back to see no vortex of impending doom…someone had stopped Dr Grey, more than likely Wolverine.

"It's over!" I exclaimed, we'd actually survived, well so far Bobby and I had, I really hope the others had to.

"Right come on we've got to find the others now."

"Hey guys!" the bubbly voice of Jubilee called, we turned round and there were Jubilee and Piotr stood together. All we needed now was Kitty and the rest of the X-Men alive and today had been a good day.

We found the others a little while later all in good health, not so happy to see John, but hey we were all safe and were heading back home together with a better world, for the minute anyway.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey! Hope you have enjoyed thanks again for the support!


	45. Returning To Normal

Disclaimer: You already know! Thank you so much for all the support across all the Ghost series! Final chapter, hope you enjoy! =D

* * *

Phantom

Chapter 13: Returning to Normal…

We were able to return back to the school after all the chaos…the cure was now not in mass production, there were a casualties on both sides however there was no further action taken against mutants. Leech was released from Government 'safety' and began to attend the Academy, I'm sure Professor Xavier would have liked to meet the boy in person…however, well he was somewhere where no one could hurt him anymore.

John had returned to the school, even though many looked at him as a traitor and he still had a lot to make up for. Especially for leaving the school and the 'good' side to battle against his friends even coming close to killing or seriously injuring Bobby, but Xavier would have accepted him back into the school which is the main reason why he had been let back in.

Kitty finally moved on from her little crush on Bobby, she realised that nothing could break up the couple and simply set her thoughts on finding a relationship similar to theirs, were they both loved each other even if one of them could kill the other with a simple touch. And I'm sure she would be able to find someone with the same interests as her.

Jubilee…well Jubilee was more confident in her powers and in herself than ever, Piotr and her well they're relationship hadn't been that stable for ages and well it gradually dissolved, but with all everyone had been through they remained friendly enough. She made it her mission that nothing would come between our group ever again whether it be a cure or simply a little argument, she didn't want anything to hurt anyone she knew.

Bobby was back to his usual self…well except now he was more of a leader, a future leader of the X-men…though that future was fast approaching, we'd already experienced battle and that could be helpful to the remaining two original X-men, Storm, Beast and Wolverine. His powers had become stronger after he was able to defeat John, who he still mistrusted.

Rogue…well Rogue was no longer a mutant, Bobby and I had failed to find her that day, and convince her that this cure was not an answer. She had gone through with the procedure and lost her powers…although according to what I had overheard Beast tell Storm, the cure wasn't a permanent thing. So in the future her powers may begin to come back to her…but even so she and Bobby were still together after everything.

As for me, well I'd started over again, been thrown into battle and then John, well Pyro decided to return to us. It was a complete and utter mess of events and it had messed my life up, two years ago I had felt so alone and wanted to just run away from everyone in the world, then I came to the Academy realised I wasn't the only one who had suffered from some form of 'bullying'. I met Jubilee, Piotr, Kitty and John, though John had changed he wasn't the boy I'd met he was much colder now, which in itself sounds really weird to say. But I wasn't alone anymore even if I'd lost some people on the way, I finally felt at home and much happier than I had ever felt before.

"Hey! Ready for class?" Jubilee called from the corridor, I grabbed my stuff and exited our room, outside waiting for me were Kitty and Jubilee like they always did. I smiled thinking about all that had happened and yet we still had to attend bloody maths class.

"When am I ever ready for maths?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Kind of sad that after I think actually three/four years of writing this (Not entirely sure how long it has been) that this is over…so sorry for the slow writing and updating, if I had of been faster it would have finished over two years ago! Sorry also for the shortness of chapters and for the shortness of Spectre, it was meant to be longer but I didn't have that much time. Well I hope you have enjoyed reading this, =D Ciao!


End file.
